Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Living To Extremes
by D M Harper
Summary: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent women meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. F/F storyline. PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn. A/U
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**0530 hours, Tuesday January 1****st**** 2008**

**West 44th Street, Hells Kitchen**

**Chung chung**

New York City Police Department Medical Examiner Doctor Melinda Warner exhaled a frosted breath and shook her head at Crime Scene Unit Technician Ryan O'Halloran, "This isn't an ideal way to start a new year."

Handsome, early thirties O'Halloran grinned slightly, "I'm with you there Doc, it's freezing out here."

"Well I better get to work. Hopefully it will warm me up a little," suggested the dark skinned doctor as she stepped down into a shallow grave that contained the decomposing body of a naked female. Warner set to task and moments later heard advancing footsteps crunching through the thin layer of snow covering the ground. She looked up into the predawn snowfall and greeted two detectives from the 16th Precinct's Special Victims Unit, "Happy New Year Fin and Olivia."

The tall forty eight year old, African-American Odafin Tutuola sneered, "Yeah same to you Doc, although I can't say it's off to a good start."

"Hey Melinda," remarked the thirty nine year old, olive skinned and brunette haired Olivia Benson. "What do you have for us?"

Looking down, Warner started her preliminary findings, "I've only been here a few minutes, but our victim has been shot once through the chest and just above the heart. By the size of the entry and exit wounds I'd say we are looking for a 45 calibre revolver. The presence of powder burns and stippling on the skin suggests the fatal shot was delivered at close range. With this amount of dried blood on the body, I would suspect this is the kill site."

"Any idea on time of death Doc?" inquired Tutuola as he squatted to take a closer look.

"With the absence of rigor, the liver temp and rate of decomp; I'd say about four days."

"That would make it around December twenty eighth," surmised Benson while bending her five foot nine frame forward for a more detailed inspection.

"I'll have more when I get back to the Lab and complete some tests," offered Warner. "I haven't found any identification as of yet, but your vic is aged between eighteen and twenty five, has blue eyes, is five foot three and a natural blonde."

Benson nodded while she took notes, "Thanks Melinda that will give us something to go on with Missing Persons, assuming she has been reported missing."

"I'll lift a set of prints as soon as I can," offered Warner as she continued to examine the body.

"Appreciate it Doc," countered Tutuola. "I'll go check with the Unis Liv and see if we got any witnesses."

"Okay Fin," replied the pony tailed detective. "Not much of a way to start 2008 for this poor girl," she added forlornly.

"I've got track marks on both arms," declared the M.E. "And bruising to the genitals. Looks like someone got fairly rough with her prior to expiration."

Olivia straightened up and looked around the abandoned industrial lot, "Shit, I doubt anyone will help as an eye witness. There are no other buildings around for blocks."

Tutuola returned a few minutes later with his notebook opened, "The only witness we got is the security patrol officer who called in the 911. Chester Logan started his rounds at five am and located the body at five past five. The place wasn't patrolled from December twenty fourth until this morning. Officers are taking his statement now."

"So our perp had plenty of time and freedom to bring the vic here, rape then murder her," reasoned Benson.

"I'm with you on that idea Liv," agreed Tutuola. "I spoke to Ryan over by the dirt pile and he's discovered drag marks in the soil along with tyre impressions and green paint flecks."

"All right, let's go run the details on the victim through the database."

"That won't be necessary," announced a female voice from behind the detectives.

The twosome turned to find one overcoat attired female and a trench coated male holding up FBI identification wallets.

"Supervisory Special Agent Bingham and this is my partner Special Agent Walker," advised the female. "Doctor Warner can you please make sure all your findings are delivered to the FBI Lab as soon as possible? Detectives, you will hand over any information you have on this case immediately and our Evidence Retrieval Team will be taking over the scene once they arrive."

Benson leered at the two Agents and Tutuola stepped up into the woman's personal space, "You got some set of balls on you lady if you think you can just walk in here and try to take over our case."

An expressionless Agent Bingham glared at the detective, "I don't have time to get into a pissing contest with you Detective Tutuola, but needless to say, we have jurisdiction on this. Now if you don't step back, I'll sit you on your ill-mannered ass."

"You wouldn't dare and what would you know about this case anyway? It was only called in twenty minutes ago."

Agent Bingham moved to the side, "Your vic is partially decomposed, left to the elements for the past four days. She is blonde with blue eyes and is aged between eighteen and twenty five. COD is a 45 calibre bullet wound above the heart and delivered at close range, as evident by the bruising, gun powder residue and stippling. How am I doing so far Detective? Oh, I almost forgot, there are traces of needle marks on both arms and extensive bruising to the genital area."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Benson, realising they weren't dealing with an isolated transgression.

"Ahh, the media darling of the Manhattan Special Victim Unit finally speaks," remarked Bingham mockingly before turning to Walker and adjusting her radio ear piece. "Rich, go inform CSU our ERT are two minutes out."

"I beg your pardon?" snapped Benson heatedly at the woman sporting a black woollen beanie and a frown.

Bingham ignored the comment and approached Warner, "Doctor, you will find a tattoo of a pentagram on the victim's inner left ankle."

Warner reached for the mentioned limb and declared, "You're right and it looks fresh."

Turning to the two livid detectives, Bingham continued, "The vic is the sixth woman to be murdered in the same manner bearing the identical symbol of protection. The other five victims were located in Florida. Those women were taken within five days of each other and discovered between three and five days apart. Agent Walker and I do not have the luxury of avoiding stepping on toes and require your full cooperation. Trisha McDonald, twenty two, blonde and blue eyed was abducted from her home this morning at four am. Agents from Florida are on their way here to continue the ongoing investigation. FBI Assistant Director Frank Hind is currently speaking to your Captain Cragen and advising him of the situation. I suggest you both return to the stationhouse for an update."

Tutuola returned his notebook to the inside pocket of his overcoat then snapped, "Yo, you can take your suggestion and shove it up your sorry ass. You'll get nothing from me."

Benson looked at the Agent and snarled, "Well this has certainly been worth getting out of a warm bed for. I'd work on my inter-law enforcement agency cooperation skills if I were you. Come on Fin; let's leave the experts to it."

Both detectives walked to their Squad Car and turned around in time to witness Agent Bingham double over and vomit several feet away from the grave.

"Yeah, she's real tough," uttered Tutuola as he got into the dark blue Ford Crown Victoria sedan.

-0-

Six foot, sandy haired Richard Walker raced to Bingham's side, "Are you all right Kate?"

The black haired Agent retrieved a bottle of water from her coat pocket and rinsed out her mouth, "I'm fine Rich, just give me a moment to catch my breath." She withdrew a pill bottle and swallowed down two tablets before taking another drink. "Sorry about that," she apologised to her thirty two year old partner.

"No need Kate and ERT have arrived. I'll go talk to them while you take your time."

Warner stepped up out of the hole and approached the Agent. Taking a closer look at the woman's strained face and dark circles under the eyes, she said, "You do realise you have just managed to piss off two of the best detectives in New York?"

"Your observation is duly noted Doctor," replied Bingham in a softer tone as she straightened up.

"I'll send the body to your Lab as soon as possible."

"Thank you and I apologise for my abruptness."

"That's duly noted Agent," sniped Warner before signalling to her assistant for a gurney.

Agent Walker returned moments later, "Kate, I've got this covered if you want to head over to the 16th and make nice?"

"All right, I'll see you back at the office by nine with the Florida Agents."

Walker handed over the keys to a black Chevrolet Suburban and added, "AD Hind is smoothing the way."

"See you later and thanks."

Walker watched Warner and the Technician place the deceased into a body bag then made several notes in his notebook before approaching the Medical Examiner.

-0-

**0620 hours, 16****th**** Precinct**

**Manhattan Special Victims Unit Squadroom**

**Chung ****chung**

Agent Bingham popped a stick of chewing gum into her mouth and steeled herself against the hostile welcome she was anticipating from the detectives in the Squadroom. When she stepped into the bullpen, she wasn't disappointed.

"HEY BENSON," yelled Tutuola across the room. "It's that friendly Fed. I wonder if she brought us cookies."

The brunette didn't bother to look up, "Oh Fin, you know she doesn't have time to bake. She's way too busy swiping cases off lowly NYPD detectives."

"Very fucking funny," barked Bingham before knocking on Captain Cragen's door. "I'm just following orders."

"In a most delightful way," quipped Tutuola as the door opened. "Man that bitch is cold," he continued to Olivia.

"Elliott will be disappointed he missed all that pleasantness," joked Olivia with a tilt of her head.

"I know what you mean and Munch would have enjoyed going toe to toe with her."

"She may have whacked him" retorted Olivia before laughing with gusto.

Their lively laughter was interrupted when Captain Donald Cragen, SSA Bingham and FBI AD Hind exited the office.

Six foot two bald Frank Hind approached the detectives, "Detectives Tutuola and Benson, Captain Cragen has convinced me you would be an asset to this multiple murder investigation. SSA Bingham will bring you up to speed on the other cases and I ask you to provide assistance on local knowledge and contacts."

"Thank you Sir," replied Tutuola with more than a hint of condescending timbre. "We're always eager to help out our Federal counterparts."

"You'll liaise with Agent Bingham at all times and I ask that you share all relevant information with her."

Olivia tapped her pen on her desk top in annoyance and leered at Bingham, "So we have a babysitter then?"

Cragen stepped in to defuse a potential shit fight, "No Detective Benson, you only need to contact Agent Bingham if you find any evidence. Agent Bingham will be working with the two Agents from Tampa."

"Understood Sir," remarked Olivia as she watched Bingham speak to Hind then approach Tutuola's desk.

"If you'll allow me to utilise your computer, I'll bring up the other five files on our database?" she said in a malleable voice. "I'll e-mail them to each of you so you can print off copies."

"Works for me," commented Fin as he stood up.

Bingham took his seat and her fingers flew across the keyboard. Moments later, she brought up the NYPD e-mailing list then announced, "The files have been sent." Closing out of the FBI network, she rose to her feet and waited for Olivia to transfer the files to the large viewing monitors situated behind them. She took off her overcoat and woollen hat and draped them over the back of a nearby chair. Taking her time, she took the detectives through the case victim by victim.

Olivia looked at the black suit and white business shirt attired Agent and noted the woman was extremely thin under the ill-fitting clothes. Getting up from her chair, the brunette moved beside the raven haired woman and noticed her pale skin. Olivia thought the woman was gaunt and was perhaps recovering from a bout of flu. Her thoughts were stymied when Fin spoke.

"So you're saying the perp hasn't left one single shred of evidence behind at any of the murder sites?"

"Precisely, the Unsub has been exceedingly meticulous. The profile suggests we are looking for a Caucasian male between the ages of twenty five and thirty. He lives on his own and has the gift of the gab. He is good looking and easily gains the attention of his victims while portraying an aura of trust."

Tutuola smirked, "Well lucky for you our CSU Tech discovered tyre treads in the dirt and chips of paint."

"That's very encouraging news and an excellent lead."

Olivia looked closely at the photos of the five victims, "Each vic is left in an identical position, the scene is obviously staged."

"You have a good eye for detail Detective."

"Yeah and the media just love me."

"Point taken and I apologise for my attitude at the crime scene. Look, I've been up since five o'clock yesterday morning and my only excuse is I'm overtired."

"You're forgiven," commented Tutuola jovially. "But I do expect cookies at some stage."

"You got it."

Olivia wasn't as forgiving and remained silent.

"I'll leave you both to it," suggested Bingham. "I need to go collect Agents Baxter and Nofke from the airport. I'll check in with you later."

"You got it," replied Fin eagerly.

Olivia was studying the profile report and didn't offer a comment.

Bingham handed Fin an agency card before heading for the door.

After Bingham left, Fin inquired, "What are you thinking Liv?"

"The perp's MO reminds me of that case we caught a couple of years back where the bastard lured young women in with the promise of a better life and his devoted protection."

"Yeah I remember the Stillwell case. You think this guy placed ads in the newspaper offering modelling careers like Stillwell did?"

"Not necessarily modelling careers, but maybe some kind of improved lifestyle. All five victims came from troubled backgrounds. The FBI has already made that connection and the tattoo represents protection."

"You want to call Bingham with your theory?"

"No you do it. You have her number and some semblance of rapport."

"Yeah okay chicken shit." Retrieving his cell, Fin punched in the numbers and waited for an answer.

_"Agent Bingham."_

"Detective Tutuola here."

_"Oh Detective, I didn't expect to hear from you quite so soon, I've just left the car park. Can I help you with something?"_

"We may be able to help you, Olivia's got a theory."

_"Excellent and that was fast work. How about you both meet me over at Federal Plaza floor twenty three at nine for the briefing with Baxter and Nofke? Benson can present her idea then."_

"Sounds like a plan, see you then." Fin closed his phone and passed on the invite to Olivia.

"I guess we can't complain we are being left out of the loop," she conceded.

"That's true and Bingham seemed friendlier the second time round."

Olivia smirked at her colleague and friend, "You got a thing for Miss Fed?"

"You have to admit she is very attractive even though she looks a little under the weather."

"Yes she is, but I thought you preferred women with more meat on their bones?"

"Hey, I'm an equal opportunity dater."

"Good one Fin, but I think the grumpy Agent would have your testicles in a vice."

Fin squirmed in his chair, "Ahh now Liv that's a terrible thought."

"Come on, let's get back on track and take a look at the evidence again."

-0-

**0855 hours**

**Incident Room, 23****rd**** Floor,**

**26 Federal Plaza Building, Manhattan**

**Chung chung**

After introductions, Agent Grant Baxter, forty two with dark hair promptly asked Olivia out for dinner.

"No thanks," she answered politely.

"Thought you might like to show me around?"

"I'm not here looking for a date Agent Baxter, I'm here to solve a crime."

"Can't blame a guy for trying, you are a very stunning woman Detective Benson."

Bingham joined them, "How is that lovely wife of yours doing Grant?"

"Uhm ... yeah ... she's good."

Smiling, Olivia made her way into the room and sat down beside thirty five year old blond Brad Nofke.

AD Hind entered the room and commenced the briefing.

Agent Walker arrived carrying several pages, "Sorry for the delay Sir, but the analysis on the tyre treads and green paint chips found by CSU Tech O'Halloran has just come through."

"What have we got?"

"Impressions and duco comes from a 2007 Dodge Ram 1500 Crew Cab. I've initiated a search of Florida and New York's DMV databases for a cross match."

"Well done Agent Walker and I'll be sure to pass on congratulations to Technician O'Halloran. Is there anything else new?"

"Sir," answered Bingham. "Detective Benson has come up with a theory."

"Let's hear it Detective," directed Hind.

Olivia took her time to explain the similarities of the Stillwell case and the current ones.

"Sounds feasible," remarked Agent Nofke. "It certainly would attract the attention of someone down on their luck."

"Detective Tutuola and I have already checked all New York newspapers and an advertisement seeking women who want a better life with a career as a nanny overseas was placed in the New York Times on December twenty first via an e-mail. I believe the last victim in Florida was December fourteenth, that's plenty of time for the relocation of the perp to here."

Hind nodded in approval, "Excellent work Detectives. All right everyone, let's get back to work and dig up as much info as we can. Unfortunately, Trisha McDonald is running out of time."

-0-

**Hallway outside Apartment 4,**

**96 Horatio Street, Manhattan**

**Chung chung**

It was a little after two pm when Bingham called Fin with the news all current registered owners of Dodge Rams that matched the specifications in the State of Florida had been checked out and none fitted the profile of the Unsub, or otherwise had reliable alibis.

"Appreciate the info," Fin replied. "We're about to knock on the door of one Clint Decker from Florida who does fit the profile and recently registered his 2007 Ram truck here in New York. Agent Walker is with us, I'll call you back later."

_"Be careful Detective."_

Fin closed his phone, "Seems the others are all accounted for and Decker just made it to the top of our suspect list."

"Let's go say hello shall we," suggested Walker.

Once uniformed officers were in position at the rear of the building, Walker tapped on the door.

"Clint Decker, Federal Agent, open the door."

Seconds passed then Decker, twenty seven, brown haired and boyishly handsome opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"I'm FBI Special Agent Walker and these are NYPD Detectives Tutuola and Benson, we have a few questions for you."

The handsome man held onto the door, essentially blocking their view, "Sure."

"Mind if we come in?" asked Walker while stepping into the doorway.

"Uhm ... the place is a mess."

Fin looked at Olivia and said, "You smell that?"

Sniffing into the air, the detective replied, "Yeah, smells like gas to me."

Walker didn't miss a beat, "Step aside sir, you have a gas leak."

Decker's protests went unheard as the Agent pushed the door fully open.

The detectives entered and Walker slammed Decker into the wall to the left,

"Clint Decker, you are under arrest for the abduction of Trisha McDonald."

The Agent continued to Mirandise the man while Olivia checked the pulse of the unconscious and naked blonde spreadeagle on the bed.

Retrieving his cell phone, Fin called for a bus and Walker phoned for ERT.

Moments later, Fin raced to the Squad Car and returned with a camera and rape kit.

Walker dragged a handcuffed Decker outside and placed him in the back seat of the closest Patrol Car, "Officer Dunbar, keep an eye on this piece of shit."

"Not a problem sir."

-0-

Agent Walker waited outside until the two detectives finished gathering vital evidence before the Paramedics arrived and possibly contaminated the crime scene.

A few minutes later Fin exited the room carrying an evidence box and several bags, as Agents Bingham, Baxter and Nofke pulled up alongside the kerb. They were followed by the ERT van and Fin handed over the collected evidence to a Tech.

Without delay Walker updated the other Agents and Bingham directed Baxter and Nofke to escort Decker to the office and commence their interrogation.

"He hasn't said a word since I arrested him," explained Walker.

"Well as long as the prick didn't lawyer up, he's fair game," retorted Baxter before he and Nofke left and headed towards Officer Dunbar.

"Gee that man is an idiot," mumbled Bingham under her breath. "Lucky for us Hind will be sitting in on the interview. I'll just make that call then meet you in the apartment."

"You got it Kate."

Bingham reached out and grabbed her partner's arm, "How is she?"

"She's fairly messed up. Decker worked her over pretty bad. Olivia has stayed with her the entire time. They're damn good detectives Kate."

"Yeah, I know Rich and it will reflect just that in my field report. Their attention to detail and the fact they have ten years' experience in dealing with crimes of a sexual nature gives them invaluable insight."

Walker gave his colleague a sly smile, "Sounds like you have changed your tune since this morning."

Bingham chuckled softly, "That was just my unavoidable bitchy side." She turned to her right, "Paramedics are here. I'll get back to the office and start the paperwork. You have everything under control here, so I won't get in the way."

"Okay Kate," replied Walker before re-entering the one room apartment. "Medics are here," he announced. "How is Trisha doing?"

Olivia looked up from the bed, "She is doing all right. Decker obviously drugged her, but her pulse rate is steady."

Fin headed for the door, "Guess our job is done here; we'll head back to the station."

Olivia joined him as the Paramedics entered the room, "We'll have our reports to you A-SAP Agent Walker."

Walker followed the detectives after speaking briefly to the Medics and caught them as they were getting into their car, "Hey wait up! Agent Bingham is really impressed with your work."

"That's made my day," retorted Olivia while settling on the driver's seat.

"Look I know Kate was more than a tad abrupt this morning, but she's not usually like that. She is a good person once you get to know her."

"I don't intend finding out," countered Olivia as she closed the door.

Walker looked at Fin, "She's really pissed."

"It's a woman thing," wisecracked Fin. "Takes 'em a little longer to forgive a dissing."

Walker laughed, "I know what you mean. I'll see you later and Hind will call you guys in for a debriefing."

"You got it, see ya then."

Fin climbed into the sedan then closed the door, "You need to chillax Liv and Bingham is not all that bad."

Olivia turned on the engine before replying, "I know, her approach just annoyed me." Putting the vehicle into gear, Olivia pulled into the street. "She kinds of reminds me of a certain ex-ADA with her no nonsense attitude. Maybe that explains my dislike of her."

"Yeah maybe," agreed Fin. "But Bingham didn't break your heart."

"No, but she did pique my interest for a few minutes," admitted Olivia honestly.

Fin scoffed, "So you are saying you found her attractive?"

"Didn't you say she was?"

"Oh yeah, she's mighty fine."

"Too bad the arrogance is so off putting."

"Maybe you should get to know her better," suggested Fin with a wink.

"Somehow I don't think Agent Bingham is interested in making friends."

"Only one way to find out girl, ask her out for coffee or something when we attend the debriefing."

"I don't think so Fin," remarked Olivia unconvincingly. "I'm not ready to put myself out there again."

Fin reached over and gently caressed his friend's shoulder, "Liv it's been two years since Alex returned and became Bureau Chief, you need to move on honey."

"That's easier said than done. Every woman I've dated can't hold my interest for long or just doesn't measure up to the Alex Cabot standard."

"Man that woman did a job on ya."

"Yes, but you are right Fin ... I do need to get over her."

"Good because you've wasted enough time being alone."

"You know, you are worse than Elliot."

"Well seeing as he is on vacation, it's only fair I pinch hit for him."

Olivia smirked and pulled into a vacant parking space outside the one-six.

-0-

**16****th**** Precinct Manhattan**

**1610 hours, SVU Squadroom**

**Chung chung**

Cragen stepped out of his office and approached Olivia's desk, "It seems you two have a fan over at the FBI."

"You know us Cap, we're just lovable," retorted Fin whimsically.

"Well get your lovable asses over there pronto. Assistant Director Hind requested your attendance. You pair did this Captain proud today and after such a poor start I congratulate you on your professional dealings with the Feds."

"Thank you Captain," replied Olivia as she stood and collected her overcoat.

Cragen looked at his watch, "Call it a day once you are done over there."

"Okay, see ya in the morning," countered Fin gratefully.

"I bet Bingham isn't our admirer," joked Olivia as she pressed the lift call button.

"More than likely it's lover boy Baxter,"

"Shit, I can do without seeing him again."

"I'll run interference for you if you like Liv."

The two detectives stepped into the elevator car and Fin pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can handle the jerk. I'll be glad to get home to bed; it's been a long day."

"Me too and we have been on duty for twelve hours, so no wonder we are tired."

Exiting the lift, Olivia quipped, "You are worn-out because you partied until three this morning."

"Guess I can't argue with that. Maybe I wasn't the only one; Bingham looked a little under the weather too."

"Might explain the barfing, but she didn't strike me as to the party girl type."

"You should know it's the quiet ones you need to look out for."

"Thank you for the reminder and it's your turn to drive."

-0-

**1625 hours**

**23rd floor 26 Federal Plaza Building**

**Manhattan**

**Chung chung**

Kate gripped the side of the restroom counter and waited for the next wave of nausea to hit her stomach. The wait was over in seconds as her abdominal muscles contorted against the intrusion and her hands started to shake as the convulsions continued to wrack her body.

"Fuck," she mumbled once the vomiting ceased.

Splashing cold water onto her face, Kate then reached for her toiletries bag. After brushing her teeth, she towelled off her still warm face and took two pills. Straightening the lapel of her jacket, Kate touched the blackness under her right eye and thought, _"I really do have to stop and get some sleep." _

Packing up her gear, she returned it to her locker then headed for the scheduled debriefing. She was the last to enter the spacious room and quietly took a seat beside Richard.

Olivia watched as the woman took her place and noticed how unwell she appeared. The detective noted the slight tremble in the Agent's hands and the heavy sheen of perspiration glistening across her forehead.

Fin leaned in and expressed his opinion, "Bingham looks like shit."

"Yeah, I think it's more than a hangover from hell."

AD Hind stood up at the end of the table and began, "Agents and Detectives, let's get started so we can all go home. Agent Bingham, the floor is yours."

"Thank you sir," acknowledged Kate as she slowly moved to the back of her chair. Grabbing hold of the backrest, the Agent reviewed all activities for the day that resulted in the apprehension of Decker.

"As of 1715 hours, Clint Decker has been interviewed in the presence of a Public Defender where he made admissions to the abduction of Trisha McDonald and the killings of Robyn Marshall, Tina Keller, Sharon Polson, Roberta Kirby and Lucy Bell in the State of Florida. He also confessed to abducting and murdering Alexis Bell in the State of New York. Assistant US Attorney Abbie Carmichael has scheduled Decker's arraignment for 1100 hours tomorrow and personally passed on her gratitude to Detectives Benson and Tutuola for their first-rate investigative skills."

Fin whispered to Olivia, "I always did like Abbie."

Olivia returned a sly smile that said it all.

Kate inhaled then continued, "Miss Carmichael also thanked this office for its assistance and speedy apprehension of Decker. She wishes Agent Nofke and Baxter a safe trip home and will be in contact in due course."

"On that note," declared Hind. "Agents Nofke and Baxter, your flight is due for take-off in two hours and I have organised transport to the airport for you."

The two mentioned Agents stood and shook hands with the others.

When Baxter reached Kate, she said, "Miss Carmichael also wanted you to know that if you call her one more time, she will have you arrested for stalking by her wife Captain Richards."

"Oh shit," the stunned Agent uttered.

"Strike three," chided Nofke. "You're out idiot."

Once the two Agents left, Hind stated, "Baxter is a putz and his Supervisor is eager to speak to him upon his return. The man managed to ask out five female Agents and an Assistant US Attorney within the time frame of ten hours."

Olivia raised her hand, "You can add one detective to the list."

"Holy crap, that is unbelievable," bemoaned Hind as Kate exited the room. "He's an embarrassment to the Bureau. SSA Bingham has recommended you both receive a commendation for your solving of this case in under twenty-four hours. The paperwork has been forwarded to your Captain and a copy to Chief of Detectives Muldrew."

Olivia looked at Fin then back to Hind, "Thank you sir."

"You deserve it. Well done and it was a pleasure working with you Detectives."

After saying goodbye to Agent Walker and AD Hind, Fin dropped Olivia home before driving to his apartment.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**January 4th, 2008**

**Manhattan SVU Squadroom, 16****th**** Precinct**

**Chung chung**

For the next three days, Olivia and Fin worked two new cases. One concerned the sexual assault on a female and the evidence led to an ex-boyfriend. The file was closed by Thursday and the prosecution process handed over to Senior Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak.

The other crime involved the rape of a sixteen year old boy by his stepfather. Novak strategically played hard ball during the interview and the perp confessed when confronted with the overwhelming medical and forensics evidence.

Afterwards, Fin was tidying up his desk when his cell phone rang, "Hey Liv it's Agent Bingham, this should be interesting."

"Maybe she is going to ask you out," taunted a giggling Olivia.

Fin opened his phone, "Hey Agent Bingham, how ya doing?"

_"Hello Detective Tutuola, I am fine and was wondering if you and Detective Benson would like to join Rich and me for drinks after shift? Decker was held over for sentencing this afternoon and the bastard faces his judgement on March third."_

"I'm free, but I'll just check with Olivia." He placed his hand over the phone, "Hey Liv, Bingham has invited us to drinks, you free?"

"Of course I am."

Putting the phone to his ear, Fin answered, "Count us in."

_"Great, we're at Joe's Bar over on 8__th__ Avenue."_

"Yeah, I know the place, see ya soon." Standing, Fin collected his coat, "Come on girl, time to forget all about this place for a while."

"That sounds good to me."

-0-

**1745 hours**

**Joe's Bar and Grill**

**8****th**** Avenue, Manhattan**

**Chung chung**

Kate stared across the table at Richard and asked, "Why do you have that goofy look on your face?"

"I'm happy that my friend is actually smiling for a change. I believe it's due to the fact you are looking forward to the prospect of getting closer to a certain detective."

Kate shrugged her shoulders, "Come off it, I hardly know them."

"Hopefully you'll know them better after tonight."

"I don't think I'm in their good books."

"Time will tell and here they are now." Rich waved to the two detectives as they hung their coats by the front entrance.

Fin nodded and headed straight to the drinks counter, while Olivia neared the table.

"How you both doing?" she asked as she sat down beside Richard on the booth bench.

"Really good," replied Walker. "How are things with you?"

"Great and that's fantastic news about Decker."

"Hence the celebration and I'm good," added Kate.

Fin joined the table and greeted the two Agents while taking a seat next to Kate and passing a bottle of beer to Olivia.

Conversation centred on work cases until Fin asked, "So how long have you been a Fed Rich?"

"Five years, I was formerly with the LA County Sheriff's Office for five. How long you been on the job?"

"Twenty three years."

"You don't look old enough," commented Kate.

"Thanks for the compliment, what about you?"

"Seventeen years in June," answered Kate with a smile.

Fin responded with disbelief, "No way!"

"I'm thirty nine."

"You certainly don't look it."

Lifting up her glass, Kate toasted, "Here's to two of New York's finest."

Richard joined the toast, "Cheers."

"My round," offered Fin. "Watcha drinking Kate?"

"Ginger ale, I don't drink alcohol."

"No worries."

Walker turned to Olivia, "How long for you?"

"Sixteen and counting."

"Olivia," began Kate. "Abbie told me to tell you to get your act together and give her a call."

Smiling, the brunette replied, "I'll do that, it's been a while."

"That's what she said. Do you two have history?"

"Abbie was our first ADA when the Unit was formed back in 1999. Fin joined us a year later and she concentrated on Homicide while Alex Cabot was given the position full time."

"I've crossed paths with Chief Cabot a few times," admitted Kate. "She is a good prosecutor, it's a shame what happened to her."

"She seems to have recovered," quipped Olivia dispassionately.

Fin returned and to Olivia's surprise, Kate took his hand and led him out to the dance floor.

"I hope you don't mind Fin?"

"Hell no, I like to dance."

"So do I, but I wanted to ask you about Olivia in private."

"Sure, fire away."

The couple moved in closer and danced to the beat of the music.

"Is she single?"

"She is," replied a smiling Fin.

Kate grinned back, "Thanks and you are a good dancer."

"You're doing well yourself. Where'd ya learn your moves?"

"I grew up in Queens and two doors down from a dance studio. I used to sit and watch the lessons for hours."

The music turned to a slower tune and the pair danced along to the changed tempo.

Olivia observed the two moving leisurely and commented, "Our partners seem to be hitting it off after a rocky first impression."

Turning his head, Richard replied, "Poor Fin will be stuck out there for hours, Kate loves to dance."

"She is very good at it," remarked Olivia with appreciation.

"Kate's been giving me lessons for the past few weeks, so I can surprise my wife for our anniversary next month. Unfortunately I was born with two left feet when it comes to the art of dancing."

Olivia laughed then inquired, "You been married long?"

"Two years. Cindy is in Texas at the moment visiting her parents."

"My regular partner Elliot Stabler is married with five kids."

"Good lord that is a handful."

"I envy him sometimes, but pity him for the problems he and Kathy have to deal with from time to time."

"I can relate to that dilemma. Cindy wants to start a family next year and I am more than happy to oblige."

"Is Kate seeing anyone?"

"No she isn't. She's dated on and off the past year, but nothing you would consider serious."

"The job doesn't help sometimes," lamented Olivia.

"That's not the reason for Kate, but it's not my place to explain."

Olivia glanced over to the dance floor, "You want another drink?"

"Sure and thanks."

When Olivia returned Richard told her about how he met Cindy and she talked about the SVU. The Agent then spoke about his dealings with Alex Cabot and Olivia tried to hide her resentment.

Fin and Kate danced for over an hour before returning to the table with fresh drinks.

Thirty minutes later, Richard was dragged onto the floor by Kate and Fin ordered another round.

"Bingham asked if you were single," he admitted.

"Really, I asked Rich the same thing about her."

"There you go girl, mutual attraction."

"She really does dance well."

"Yeah, you should go out there."

"I don't think so, besides I'm beat. I'm off home, see you on Monday." Olivia slid along the bench seat and stood.

"Okay Liv and have a good weekend."

"You too and say goodbye to Kate and Rich for me."

-0-


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**16****th**** Precinct, **

**SVU Squadroom, 1710 hours**

**Friday January 18th, 2008**

**Chung chung**

Elliot and John returned to work Monday and the four detectives remained busy for two weeks straight while working on six new cases and Olivia received a phone call from Kate on Friday.

"Hello Agent Bingham," she answered.

_"Good afternoon Detective."_

"Can I help you with something?"

_"Rich and I are heading out to Joe's in a few and thought you and Fin might want to join us?"_

"I'm free, but Fin is on-call tonight with his partner Munch."

_"Okay, we'll see you soon and bring along Elliot."_

"He's got a family dinner to attend."

_"Then it's just you I guess, bye."_

"Bye." Olivia put down her cell phone and glared at her grinning partner, "Don't say a word."

"Wouldn't dream of it Liv."

"Ahh the delectable Agent Bingham," taunted Munch. "I've heard so much about the wondrous Fed and her beguiling manner."

Olivia screwed up her face, "Munch, don't you dare."

"Oh Olivia, I don't have enough time to take up that challenge."

"Good, I'm out of here. See you all on Monday."

-0-

**1905 hours**

**Joe's Bar and Grill**

**8****th**** Avenue, Manhattan**

**Chung chung**

After three rounds of drinks, Richard excused himself and said goodnight.

"You want to grab something to eat Olivia?" inquired Kate.

"Food would be good, especially after consuming several beers."

"I'll go order at the counter, is a burger okay with you?"

"That's fine."

Kate left the booth and Olivia stared at the woman's jeans encased butt. She liked what she saw then felt a pang of sadness when she was reminded of Alex. She drifted off into an old memory and snapped out of it when Kate returned.

"Food will be here in ten."

"How has work been?" asked Olivia awkwardly, somewhat embarrassed by her daydreaming.

"Slow, so it's been an ideal time to catch up on outstanding paperwork."

The two women chatted about Olivia's cases and continued the conversation throughout dinner.

By ten, Olivia was yawning and Kate offered to drive her home, the detective had the good sense to accept.

-0-

When Kate pulled into a vacant space outside Olivia's building a short drive later, the brunette asked, "Would you like to come in for coffee?"

Kate turned off the motor of her late model gold Ford Mustang GT, "I'd like that Olivia."

"Great and cool car by the way, I own a 65 Mustang."

"Thanks and nice choice, you'll have to show me some time." Kate secured her vehicle and followed Olivia up to her apartment.

As the door of 4D opened, Kate wrapped her arms around Olivia's slim waist from behind and kissed behind her ear, "If I've read this wrong, tell me now?"

Olivia melted into the other woman's touch, "You haven't."

"Good because I want you Olivia," confessed Kate throatily.

Olivia turned around and reached for the light switch.

"Leave it off," directed Kate firmly before bringing her lips to Olivia's in a bruising kiss. She kicked the door shut with her boot then began undressing the stunning brunette.

Within seconds, Olivia was naked and Kate broke the kiss. "Bedroom now!" she ordered while taking off her overcoat and black leather jacket.

Olivia took Kate by the hand and led her down the short hall and into the room on the right.

"Don't turn on the light Olivia, I prefer the dark," requested Kate as she rapidly stripped off her clothes.

Consenting, Olivia pulled back the covers and slid into bed.

"You're a very beautiful woman Olivia," stated Kate before climbing under the comforter.

"So are you Kate," replied Olivia before reaching for her soon-to-be lover.

Kate gently pushed Olivia onto her back and offered huskily, "Let me."

Olivia moaned and surrendered as Kate's lips found hers in a mind numbing kiss. Kate was relentless with her mouth and when she cupped Olivia's left breast minutes later, the detective's body was on fire with unquenchable desire.

Kate lowered her lips to Olivia's chin a short time later and pecked the shallow cleft tenderly. Moments passed before her mouth found its way downwards and covered a hard nipple.

"Oh god," murmured Olivia.

With delicate licks, Kate teased the other woman for some time before attending to the other breast. Olivia arched up and Kate moved her body on top and pressed her hairless mound onto Olivia's soaked labia.

"Oh dear god," moaned the Detective deeply.

Kate released Olivia's bosom and noted, "I like the fact your smooth."

"I like yours too, you feel so damn good."

Kate started to push into Olivia, "Do you like that?"

Bolts of electric pleasure shot through the brunette's body, "Yes I do."

"Good then enjoy the ride, I want to please you."

"You already have Kate."

With a slow rocking motion, Kate brought Olivia to climax twice before finding her own salvation.

After regaining control of her limbs, Olivia caressed her fingers down Kate's back, "That was very enjoyable"

In reply, Kate inched downwards and gently slid her tongue between the folds of Olivia's swollen centre.

"JESUS KATE!' yelled Olivia as her lover's mouth engulfed her. She gripped the headboard and held on tight as Kate took her on a journey to fulfilment and beyond.

An hour passed before a sleepy Olivia pulled Kate into her arms and asked, "Will you stay the night?"

"I'm sorry I can't Olivia. I'm not the kind of person who sleeps over; besides, I have somewhere I need to be early in the morning."

"I understand."

"I'll wait for you to fall asleep before I leave."

Olivia snuggled into Kate's warm neck and purred, "Thank you."

-0-


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**1130 hours**

**Manhattan SVU Squadroom**

**Friday February 1st, 2008.**

**Chung chung**

A sympathetic Elliot looked across his desk to his forlorn partner, "It's been two weeks Liv, I think it's safe to assume she's not going to phone."

Olivia put her head in her hands and propped her elbows on the desk, "I can't believe she hasn't returned my calls."

"Admit it Partner, Bingham was only interested in sex and it's over."

"Elliot, it didn't feel like that, I swear there was a connection between us."

"It was just intense sex. Take it for what it was and move on."

"Well if that was all it was, she at least owes me an explanation. I'm calling her desk phone." Olivia called FBI Headquarters and asked to be put in contact with Kate.

Several seconds later, Kate answered in a weary modulation, _"Good morning, Supervisory Special Agent Bingham speaking."_

"Hello, Detective Benson here."

_"Oh Olivia, sorry I haven't returned your calls. It's been bedlam around here and I've been really busy."_

Olivia knew a crock of shit when she heard it, "I won't keep you Agent. I just wanted to ask you one question."

_"Go ahead."_

"Was I wrong in thinking there was something between us?"

The line was silent for several seconds before Kate spoke again, _"Listen Olivia, it was just good quality sex and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."_

Olivia also recognised a brush off when she heard it, "That is all I needed to know, goodbye."

After Olivia hung up, Kate yelled to no one in particular, "SHIT, FUCK, SHIT AND DAMN FUCK!"

-0-

**Special Victims Unit Squadroom**

**1145 hours**

**Chung chung**

With a raised left brow Elliot inquired, "Just sex right?"

"Apparently that's all it was El. Now I know how Brian Cassidy must have felt all those years ago."

Elliot got to his feet, "Well now that you have learnt that lesson, let's go grab some lunch."

Standing, Olivia retrieved her coat from the back of her chair, "I need to speak to her and tell her how I feel."

"Exactly how do you feel?"

"I'm pissed off."

"Is that all?"

"Kate should have been up front with me before I relented. I feel like shit because I don't do one night stands."

"Okay, I'll drive you over to the Fed building on the way to the diner."

"Thanks El and I just want her to know the truth."

-0-

**Special Task Force Office**

**23****rd**** Floor, Federal Plaza Building**

**1210 hours**

**Chung chung**

Richard looked up and spotted Olivia as she walked into the room, "Hey there Olivia, how you doing?"

"Hi Rich, I'm good. I hear you guys have been busy around here."

Scanning the bullpen, the Agent replied, "No it's been reasonably quiet."

"I must have misheard. Is Agent Bingham available?"

Walker pointed to his left, "Sure, she's in her office."

"Appreciate it Rich." Olivia marched over to the door bearing a gold name plate embossed with Kate's name and knocked.

"COME IN," Kate shouted from the other side.

Olivia stepped inside and the first thing she noticed was Kate's loose fitting suit and how frail the woman was.

"Olivia," said a stunned Kate. "I didn't expect to see you."

"I'm sure you didn't, but I just wanted you to know how pissed off I am with you. You should have told me the truth beforehand, I really felt something for you Kate."

The Agent slumped down into her leather chair, "I'm sorry Olivia, it was not my intention to mislead or hurt you."

"But you did," confessed Olivia as she neared the desk. Then she noticed the second and third differences to Kate's appearance. The Agent was wearing a woollen hat indoors and had no eyebrows. "Oh dear god," Olivia uttered quietly as her heart sank. "You're unwell."

"I have cancer Olivia."

Pushing past the shock, Olivia asked, "That's why you threw up at the crime scene?"

"Yes, I'd just completed an eight hour cycle of Chemotherapy when I got the call from Rich regards the flag on Trisha's abduction."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, "That's also why you were abrupt?"

"It's the steroids, makes me a little aggressive at times. Please don't cry Olivia, it will only make me feel worse then I already do about how I hurt you."

The Detective knelt down beside Kate's chair, "So why did you?"

Kate reached out and caressed Olivia's tear stained cheek, "I can't do this right now Olivia, I have to leave for the hospital. I'll come see you at your place tonight and explain it all."

"Okay, Elliot is parked outside, can we drive you there?"

"Thanks for the offer, but my dad takes me and will be here any minute."

Olivia stood, "I'm truly sorry Kate and I'll speak with you later."

"You will, I promise."

Opening the door, Olivia swiftly walked past Richard and out of the building. The held back tears flowed harder the instant Elliot looked at her when she took up position in the Squad Car.

"You okay Liv?"

"No, just get out of here El."

Taking off, Elliot headed for their favourite diner.

After five minutes of Olivia sobbing softly, she blurted out, "Kate has cancer and she looks like shit."

"Oh Liv, I'm so sorry."

"Her father is taking her to treatment now, but she is going to see me tonight with an explanation."

"Fuck, I don't know what to say, I didn't see this coming."

"Neither did I."

Olivia cried all the way to the eatery and Elliot's heart broke for his friend's sadness.

-0-

**16****th**** Precinct**

**SVU Squadroom**

**1300 hours, Friday February 1st, 2008**

**Chung chung**

Fin approached Olivia when she entered the Squadroom and inquired, "You okay? Rich called and said you were pretty upset when you left Bingham's office."

Olivia dried her eyes with the back of her hand and choked back the words, "Kate has cancer."

Fin's response was one of distress, "Holy fuck that just ain't right Liv." He embraced Olivia and held on tight, "You going to be all right?"

"Yes and thanks, I think I'm just about over the initial shock."

Letting go, Fin kissed his friend on the forehead then returned to his desk.

Olivia spent the remainder of the shift replaying the conversation with Kate over and over. She broke down twice until Munch stepped out of Cragen's office. After having a chat with Fin, he said, "Go home Liv, we got you covered."

"Thanks John, see you all on Monday."

"Call me if you need anything Liv," offered Elliot.

"I will, bye."

-0-

**Benson Apartment 4D**

**2110 hours Friday 1****st**** February, 2008**

**Chung chung**

Olivia was dressed in NYPD Academy sweatpants and an oversized SWAT polo when she opened the door on Kate and a tall dark haired man she assumed was Kate's father.

Kate was wearing FBI sweats, a white polo and carrying a dark blue duffle bag, "Olivia Benson, meet my dad Barry Bingham."

Olivia shook the mid-sixties man's hand, "Nice to meet you Sir."

"Likewise, I'll leave you to it. I just wanted to make sure Kathryn made it to the door okay."

"I'll take good care of her," promised Olivia with a slight grin.

"I'm sure you will." He kissed Kate on the cheek then said, "Goodnight ladies."

"Come on in Kate. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Iced water would be great."

"You go get comfortable on the couch and I'll bring some to you."

"Thank you Olivia."

Olivia sat beside Kate minutes later and handed her a tall glass. She watched as the obviously exhausted woman took several sips along with two tablets. "Are those for nausea?" she asked inquisitively.

Kate nodded twice, "Yes and to help with the diarrhoea."

Tentatively, Olivia reached out and rubbed the small of Kate's back, offering some semblance of comfort.

Kate emptied the glass before saying, "Can I trouble you for some more water please."

Standing, Olivia took the tumbler and went into the kitchen. She returned with a full glass and a jug.

Kate smiled at the host, "Clever move." She took the drink and added, "I get an incredible thirst after treatment. I also sweat a lot with fever."

Olivia's eyes softened as she returned the smile, "Just let me know what you need and I'll get it for you."

"I just need you to understand it's not a pretty sight."

"I understand Kate and I'd like you to stay the night."

"That's good, because I'm really tired."

Olivia positioned her back against the armrest and suggested, "Lie back between my legs and get comfortable."

Kate did as instructed then sighed deeply when Olivia wrapped well-toned arms around her chest.

"Is that comfy for you?"

"Very much so, but I have to warn you I am toxic for a full week after chemo."

"So I guess kissing and wild make up sex are out of the question until next Saturday?"

Kate tittered at the joke, "Yes, I don't want you exposed to possible illness from the toxins."

"You lied about it only being about sex, didn't you?"

"Yes I did and I apologise profusely. Even though I felt like crap the first time we met, I was engrossed with you. I had this battle going on inside about whether to pursue you or just let you be."

"So what changed your mind?"

"After drinks the first time I learnt more about you and I wanted to know more."

"Hence the second drinks invite?"

"Yes."

The brunette sighed softly, "Why didn't you tell me from the start?"

"Olivia," replied Kate before pausing for a couple of seconds and inhaling deeply. "I thought I could ignore my attraction for you and when we slept together I was plagued with guilt for not being able to offer you more."

"I would have understood Kate."

"I should have trusted that you would, but my only excuse is the treatment tends to affect my brain function at the halfway point of the cycle. That's when I start to lose my hair too and I didn't want to freak you out."

Olivia removed Kate's woollen hat, "You could never scare me. You're beautiful Kate and I want to be here for you."

Overawed by the offer, Kate whispered, "Thank you."

She sipped more water and Olivia noted the rise in her body temperature.

"Would you like some lighter clothing to put on?" she enquired.

"I have a pair of boxers in my bag, I'll put them on."

Olivia observed as Kate put down the glass on the low table and stood up. As she stripped off the sweatpants, Olivia couldn't help but see just how thin the woman had become.

"Is it the chemo that makes you lose weight?" she asked.

"Yes, I lose my appetite and don't eat enough and of course there is the throwing up." Kate slipped on navy blue boxers and settled back against Olivia.

"Did you lose your pubic hair first?"

"No, it didn't grow back after the first time."

Olivia gasped before asking, "First time?"

"This is my second bout Olivia."

Olivia hugged her guest, "Oh Kate I'm so sorry."

"I know you are and your compassion for my condition is noteworthy. My mother Nancy was diagnosed with an aggressive ovarian cancer in 2003 and passed away six months later in 2004."

"Holy crap," cried Olivia.

"My own diagnosis came on April fourth last year and after surgery for a full hysterectomy, chemotherapy followed then I went into remission."

Olivia started to weep harder, "Damn that is so unfair for two women in the same family to be stricken."

"I'm no different than all the other millions of people around the world who have or have had cancer Olivia. I've never pitied myself or questioned why. I've always thought, why not me."

"That's an excellent way of looking at it."

"A second inoperable mass was detected during a regular C.T. scan in November last year and I commenced radiation treatment on the third of that month and finished December fifteenth. Then I transferred from Chicago to New York on November second to be closer to home and my father. Chemo started December second and will cease early March."

Olivia tightened her grip, "Kate, I'm glad you've told me everything. Do you like the dark because of your surgical scars?"

"Yes, I have so many."

"They make you who you are sweetie and you shouldn't be ashamed."

"True, but that night with you, I didn't want you to see."

"Or to feel, you made sure I didn't touch you in certain areas."

"I'm guilty as charged Detective."

"Would you like to go to bed?"

Kate nodded, "I usually only manage a few hours of sleep."

"I can handle that and I really would like to hold you."

"I'd like that too Olivia and it will be a first for me."

-0-

After preparing for bed, Olivia waited for Kate to settle before sliding in under the covers. She pressed into Kate's back and draped her right arm over the way too skinny midriff.

"When I saw you today," began Kate. "I thought you were the most attractive woman I had ever seen, even with that scowl on your face."

Olivia giggled at the comment, "Thank you, but I thought you looked like shit."

Kate laughed steadily for several moments before saying, "I like your honesty."

"I like listening to your laugh."

"I enjoy laughing, it sure beats crying."

"Does your father always take you to the hospital?"

"Yes, he's a retired truck driver and likes to spend the time with me."

"How long does treatment take?"

"It's an eight hour day with doctor's appointment, blood collection and chemo."

"Phew, do you always have it during work?"

"No, today was different because it was my last day at the office for a few months. I was having treatment from 2000 hours until 0600 hours, but as of today, it will be from 1300 hours to 2100 hours."

"So your ability to work is affected?"

"My short term memory becomes practically non-existent. I forget easily which leads to frustration and irritability."

"Fin and I thought you had a New Year's hangover when we first met."

Kate chuckled, "I was horrible to you guys."

"I thought you were a cold bitch."

Another soft chuckle came from Kate, "I thought I didn't stand a chance with you because I was so uppity."

"You reminded me of my ex."

"Alex Cabot?"

"How did you know?"

"Rich told me about your conversation at Joe's concerning her and he said you cringed when he sympathised with her time spent in Witness Protection. I just put two and two together."

"We were together for three years and it broke my heart when she left, but it was more traumatic when she came back for the trial and couldn't even say goodbye to me. Of course when she returned for good two years ago, she didn't contact me and hasn't since."

"Wow, now that is cold. No wonder you were defensive with me for not calling you."

"You could say that was a contributing factor."

"Are you over Alex?"

"Yes I am, completely."

"I'm happy to hear that. Is Abbie an ex too?"

"Yes she is."

"You certainly do have good taste in women Olivia," teased Kate with a giggle.

"But unlucky in love," admitted Olivia. "Rich mentioned you've been dating on and off."

"I wouldn't call it dating per se, more like one time only sex."

"Oh, like you had with me."

"Yes, but very different. You were right about that night. I felt a connection too and I admit it scared me."

"There is nothing to be frightened about."

"Olivia, I don't have anything to offer you except now."

"Now is all I'm asking for Kate, it's all any of us has."

"I'm toxic three weeks out of four."

"So, one week is better than none."

"You are really something else Olivia Benson and I'm so glad you have come into my life."

"So am I Kate. Now close your eyes and try to get some sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

-0-


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Benson Apartment, Manhattan.**

**0615 hours**

**Saturday February 2nd, 2008.**

**Chung chung**

Olivia woke to find herself tangled up in Kate's tee shirt and lying across the woman's chest. Kate's belly was exposed as was the long thin surgical scar running vertically under the shirt and boxers. Reaching out, Olivia traced the blemish with her index finger and when she made it to the hem of the shirt she saw the protruding ribs and softly wept.

Rolling over, she got out of bed, used the toilet then brushed her teeth. Collecting her cell phone off the side table, Olivia crept into the living room and called Elliot, "Hey El. Sorry, but I have to cancel our run this morning."

_"Don't sweat it Liv. I gather Kate is with you."_

"Yes and she is sleeping thankfully."

_"How are you coping?"_

"I'm fine except for the constant crying."

_"That's understandable under the circumstances."_

"Kate has such a positive outlook and it's hard not to get caught up in her zest for life."

Elliot chuckled, _"I think that is good for you too."_

"Yeah, I better go. Give Kathy and the kids my love, bye."

_"Will do, take care."_

Going back to bed, Olivia snuggled into Kate's right side and softly caressed her concaved stomach.

In response, Kate moaned and pushed back onto her chest and Olivia continued the soothing ministrations until she fell asleep again.

-0-

**Benson Residence**

**Apartment 4D, Manhattan**

**0802 hours**

**Saturday February 2nd, 2008**

**Chung chung**

Stirring fromslumber, Kate smiled when she felt Olivia's head in the crook of her arm and a hand on her tummy.

"Do you need your pills?" inquired a wide awake Olivia.

"Yes please Olivia and good morning."

"Morning, I'll be right back."

Kate sat up as Olivia raced out of the room and her smile broadened when the detective returned carrying a glass of iced water and two pill bottles. "You have a tremendous bedside manner Olivia."

"Shush now, comments like that will only tarnish my hard ass reputation that I've spent years building up."

Laughing, Kate took the offered items then swallowed two tablets.

"Would you like to take a shower? I can lend you some clothing."

"That would be nice then I better get home. I've imposed on your hospitality long enough and don't want to interfere with your weekend plans."

"I don't have any plans and I'd like you to stay Kate. I meant what I said last night about being here for you."

"Oh Olivia," murmured Kate before tears filled her eyes. "That means a lot to me."

Olivia's brown eyes shone in response, "All right then, do you feel like some breakfast?"

"I believe I do."

"I'll dust off my pots and pans and cook."

With a giggle Kate asked, "You don't cook often?"

"Ahh ... no, I'm known as the Queen of TV dinners and takeout."

"Tsk tsk Detective," teased Kate as she got out of bed. "By the way, thank you for last night. That's the best I've slept in a long time."

"You snore," quipped Olivia while opening a dresser drawer and rummaging around for suitable attire.

"I do not," retorted Kate with a horrified smirk.

"You do and it's this soft little noise that's kind of cute."

Kate's features scrunched up, "Cute?"

"Actually it's adorable."

"You're kidding right?"

"No," replied Olivia while handing Kate a pair of plaid boxers and a NY Jets tee shirt.

"Thank you."

Grinning, Olivia turned to leave, "There's a spare toothbrush second drawer to the right."

"Thanks, but I have my toiletries in my bag. I never leave home without them."

"All right, I'll grab them for you," offered Olivia. Moments later she tapped on the bathroom door.

"Come in Olivia."

Opening the door, Olivia was confronted with a naked Kate standing at the sink brushing her teeth. Placing the toiletries bag on the counter, Olivia moved in behind Kate and embraced her, "You are way too thin sweetie." She looked into the mirror and smiled.

Kate rinsed out her mouth and faced the reflection, "I have a feeling you will change that."

"Damn straight I will." Olivia ran her fingers along the scar on Kate's collar bone then over the one above her right breast. She felt a solid protrusion and asked, "What is this?"

"It's a port-a-cath, a dome like fixture that runs a tube directly into the vein in my neck."

Wanting to know more, Olivia inquired, "Is it used for treatment?"

"Yes and for blood collection."

Olivia's hand travelled down over Kate's bosom then cupped the firm 34B inch mound.

Kate shivered in response to the tender touch and closed her eyes.

"I think you are incredibly brave," whispered Olivia into Kate's ear. Her fingers moved again and brushed along the scar running down Kate's abdomen, "And you're the most stunning woman I've ever met."

A lone tear ran down the left side of Kate's face and she gradually opened her eyes. Locking onto Olivia's mirrored brown orbs; she saw a softness and deep affection.

-0-

"Trust in what you see," murmured Olivia against the soft shell of Kate's ear before stepping away and leaving the room.

Kate started to tremble as the emotion overtook her and she let go. She cried for some time before moving into the shower and attending to her ablutions.

Outside Olivia gripped the edges of the kitchen bench and wept for the woman inside her bathroom. She jumped when her cell phone sounded seconds later. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "Hey Casey."

_"Hi Liv."_

"What's up?"

_"Nothing, we are going to be over your way around noon and wanted to know if you're free for lunch?"_

"Hang on for a minute, I'll just check."

Casey's inflection rose by several decibels, _"You have to check, what's going on?"_

"Uhm, I have a friend staying over."

_"Oh how grown up of you and please tell me it's Agent Bingham,"_ replied Casey excitedly.

Olivia scoffed at the comment, "It is, but it's not what you think."

_"Are you nuts? Besides my honey and you, Kate Bingham is one beautiful woman, so you best be getting down to business and why didn't she call you back?"_

Olivia inhaled deeply before answering, "She has cancer Case and didn't want to burden me."

Casey's voice was shaky with shock, _"Oh Jesus Liv that is just terrible. I'm sorry to hear that."_

"I'm not running away from her and have offered my support."

_"I love your heart my friend."_

"Yeah, I love yours too. Let me see if Kate is up for visitors."

Between sniffles, Casey assented, _"Okay Liv."_

Walking down the hall, Olivia knocked on the door and waited.

"You can come in Olivia."

She did then asked, "Are you okay if two friends drop by for lunch?"

Kate grinned, "Of course I am. It will be nice to socialise."

"Great." Olivia placed her cell to her ear, "Lunch is a go Casey."

_"Excellent, we'll supply the food, see you around twelve thirty."_

"Bye." Olivia closed her phone and returned to the kitchen. She cooked French toast, sausage and eggs and was just tidying up when Kate joined her.

"It smells delicious in here, my mouth is actually watering."

"I'm glad to see you have an appetite," replied Olivia as she placed two plates on the breakfast counter.

Both women sat down and Olivia poured two glasses of juice then admitted, "I wasn't sure if you wanted company."

"I hate sitting around doing nothing. I try to utilise my time constructively rather than waste it. Life is for living, but I do have days when I have to slow down and recover."

Olivia reached for Kate's hand, "You're amazing."

Smiling, Kate retorted, "You're drop dead gorgeous and this meal is great."

Olivia laughed, "There's two good compliments."

"Get used to it Benson, especially if you keep spoiling me. So how come you had all this food in your refrigerator if you are the Queen of the microwave?"

"It was all part of my scheme to have you stay over."

"Ahh, so you planned all this?"

"No, not really, it was just wishful thinking on my behalf and I'm glad it turned out this way."

"I am too. I overheard you mention Casey on the phone, is that ADA Casey Novak?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

The corners of Kate's lips arched up into a sly smile, "Yes, intimately."

Olivia dropped her fork, "Say what?"

"Casey and I dated several years ago."

Olivia closed her gaping mouth, "Just a sex thing?"

"No, this was before that dumb ass philosophy. My first assignment out of the Academy was Dallas followed by Chicago then New York. I returned to Chicago on promotion five years ago before returning here. I was assigned here from 2001 and 2003 and met Casey while she was working white collar crime with the DA's Office."

"How long did you date for?"

"Nearly two years then I received my promotion and transfer to Chicago. We tried the long distance gig for six months before admitting it wasn't working."

"Casey never told me it was you. She'd mentioned the relationship, but no name."

Kate gave Olivia a wry grin, "She's the reason I knew about you."

Olivia's lips curled into a knowing grin, "Oh, the media darling remark."

"Yes, sorry about that. Not one of my finest moments I'm afraid. Casey first told me about you about four years ago, but then work commitments put a hold on our friendship. We haven't spoken for about three years."

"Well lunch should prove interesting."

"We are sure to have a laugh or two and I'll do the dishes while you shower."

"All right, did you have enough to eat?"

"Yes thank you. After you've showered, would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure, we can pick up a few things while we're out."

"I'll need to borrow some jeans, a shirt and a sweater."

"Got it covered." Olivia stood and hugged Kate, "I'm glad you stayed."

Kate placed hands on Olivia's hips, "So am I and it beats being on my own, but I'll need to go home tomorrow afternoon. I have a standing dinner date with my dad."

"I'll drive you home whenever you like Kate."

"I'll pay you back with a home cooked meal. You'll just have to make it through my dad's interrogation."

Olivia laughed then kissed Kate on the top of her head, "I'm a seasoned professional and will survive. Oh, I hope it's fine to kiss your head?"

"As long as I'm not perspiring you are in no danger."

Olivia heeded the advice and proceeded to kiss every inch of Kate's scalp and gently caress her shoulders, "I better go get ready."

Kate stood and kissed Olivia fleetingly on the cheek, "Yes you should, because I have work to do."

-0-

**1005 hours**

**Saturday 2****nd**** February**

**One block from Benson Residence**

**Chung chung**

Kate was straightening her woollen hat by the reflection in the store window when Olivia hugged her from behind.

"You're beautiful Kate," she mused.

"Thanks, did you get the dessert you wanted?"

Taking hold of Kate's left hand, Olivia moved along the sidewalk, "I did and watch your step sweetie, there's a bit of ice lying around."

Kate gripped Olivia's arm and snuggled in close.

"Let's get you home and out of this cold," suggested Olivia.

"That sounds good to me."

"You're not too tired are you?"

"No Olivia, I actually feel pretty good."

"I'm glad," commented Olivia as she opened the door to her apartment building and allowed Kate to enter first.

"What time are you expecting Casey?"

"Around twelve thirty and you'll get to meet her partner."

"I'm looking forward to it." Kate pressed the lift call button and asked, "Do you often rescue damsels in distress?"

"I've been known to once or twice, but I wouldn't put you in the same category."

Kate stepped inside the compartment, giggled then pulled Olivia inside, "You have many fine qualities Detective Benson and I'm having fun learning all about you."

Olivia grinned as she pushed the button for the fourth floor, "Agent Bingham you are dangerous."

Kate cupped Olivia's face, "Oh god, I want to kiss you so bad."

"Well you can't until next Saturday, so patience is required," taunted Olivia as the lift door slid back.

"I'll just dream about it instead," jested Kate while Olivia unlocked the apartment door.

Despite her denial of being tired, Kate fell asleep on the couch while Olivia was putting away the groceries. Olivia gently lifted the light frame and carried her to the bedroom.

Kate stirred as she touched the mattress, "Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's okay, just rest sweetie."

"Will you wake me when Casey arrives?"

"I promise," said Olivia as she took off Kate's shoes. "Sleep well Kate," she uttered before leaving the room.

Olivia withdrew the wallet from her back pocket and searched for the agency card Richard had given to her some weeks ago. Once she located it, she called the listed cell number.

_"Hello Rich Walker speaking."_

"Hey Rich, it's Olivia Benson."

_"Olivia, how are you doing?"_

"I'm good. Listen I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions about Kate."

_"Sure, I'll help if I can."_

"What's her favourite food?"

_"She's a big fan of Italian."_

"Great and what's her preferred flower?"

_"Rose and it sounds like you are planning a date."_

"I am and I appreciate your help Rich."

_"You're welcome and I'm glad Kate confided in you."_

"So am I, take care."

_"You too, bye Olivia." _

Olivia put down her phone and busied herself with housework until noon. Going into the bedroom, she knelt beside the bed and whispered, "Kate, it's time to wake up."

With fluttering eyelids, Kate responded, "Hey there."

"I thought you might want to freshen up a little before our guests showed up."

Kate reached out and stroked Olivia's face, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, how you feeling?"

"Refreshed, do you have a laptop?"

"I do."

"Could I use it to check my blood results from yesterday?"

"Of course you can. It's in the second bedroom; I use it as an office."

Kate sat up slowly, "I better get up then."

Standing, Olivia moved out of the way then exited the room and settled on the couch.

Ten minutes later Kate joined her.

"How did you go?" inquired Olivia anxiously.

"Good and bad news."

"Oh."

"Bad is my haemoglobin count is down, but my tumour markers have dropped from thirty two to twenty six."

"That's good right?"

"That's very good and means the treatment is working."

"Oh shit, that is fantastic," replied a much relieved Olivia.

"Yes it is and I need to call dad and Rich with the news."

"I'll get you a drink of iced water."

"I'm fine Olivia; I can get it while I'm up."

"All right, but I want to hug you first."

Kate inclined her head to the left and smiled, "Yes please."

Olivia embraced her tightly before allowing her to fetch a drink.

-0-

While Kate was in the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she offered. Going to the door, she greeted two stunned ADAs.

"Oh my god Kate," blurted out Casey as she pulled the Agent into her arms and promptly commenced to cry. "I had no idea, why didn't you call me? Your beautiful hair is all gone."

Olivia appeared with an offer, "Come on through Serena and give them a moment."

The pair went into the kitchen to prepare lunch and the tall blonde hugged Olivia, "It's good to see you."

"Likewise and I'm sorry about the shock."

"It's not your fault and Casey told me about Kate three years ago when we started to date, but we had no idea she was so ill until you told Casey. My god, she's lost so much weight and Kate used to have such beautiful long black hair."

"It sounds like you know her?"

"I do, we've crossed paths a few times over at white collar. She's a lovely woman."

Olivia opened a large paper bag and smirked, "Yes she is."

Serena glared at her friend and noted the glint in her deep brown eyes, "My god, there is more than friendship going on here."

"It's a long story, but needless to say, I really do like her."

"I'm all ears Olivia," quipped Serena.

-0-

Casey recoiled and took a hard look at her ex-girlfriend, "So you want to explain what's going on?"

Kate dried her eyes, and told Casey everything.

"So prognosis is good?"

"Yes Case, it appears the treatment is working."

"Oh, I'm so glad, but I'm still mad at you for not contacting me."

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to lay all that shit on you."

"That's very thoughtful but unnecessary. I'm just happy to see you."

"Me too and what's the go with the lovely Serena Southerlyn?"

"We've been together for three years since Olivia introduced us to one another."

"You make a nice couple and I really do prefer you as a blonde."

"Thank you and Ser does too."

"So when is the wedding?" teased Kate.

"All in good time and how did you end up here at Liv's?"

Kate took her time to recount the story.

"You're saying you slept with Liv then didn't call?

"Yes, I panicked."

"Well that explains why Liv was walking around like a bear with a sore head for the past few weeks."

"It would, she was pretty mad at me."

"I can understand why, but it looks like you have worked it out."

"We have and she has been so wonderful."

"You know, I was going to set you up with Olivia on a date years ago before you fell off the radar."

"Sorry, but after mom passed away, I just threw myself into work."

"You're forgiven, but don't let it happen again."

"Yes Counsellor."

Casey giggled and hugged Kate again, "We better join the others."

Fresh sliced turkey and ham, salads and bread rolls were on the kitchen table and Olivia and Serena were drinking beer at the counter when Kate and Casey appeared.

Casey instantly hugged Olivia, "Hello and sorry about the delay."

"Hi and it's fine."

"It's nice to see you again Serena," said Kate.

"You too Kate and I'm sorry you're unwell."

"Thanks and congratulations on snaring the best ADA in Manhattan."

Serena embraced Casey, "I was lucky I didn't scare her away on the blind date Olivia arranged for us."

Casey tittered, "How could I not be charmed by you."

"Good fucking god," exclaimed Kate. "I need my anti-nausea pills, you two are too sweet."

Everyone laughed and continued to do so during lunch. Kate and Casey caught up on the past three years while Serena and Olivia drank beer and watched ice hockey on ESPN.

A short time later, Olivia stood up and went into the kitchen for more beer, "Sweetie would you like another glass of water?"

"Yes thanks."

"You want another beer Casey?"

"No thanks, I'm driving."

"Why don't you stay the night?" suggested Olivia.

"What do you think Ser?"

The blonde waved, "If we stay, I'll buy dinner."

"It looks like we're staying, so yes to the beer Liv."

"You got it."

Once Olivia returned to the game, Casey and Kate went to the kitchen to talk, "How long has Liv been calling you sweetie?"

Kate blushed, "Since last night, but she calls everyone sweetie."

Olivia appeared and kissed Kate on the head, "I'm just going out to grab another case of beer. Do either of you need anything?"

"No thanks," answered Kate.

"I'm good Liv."

After kissing Kate's cheek, Olivia left the apartment.

A smiling Casey inquired, "How long have those kisses been going on?"

"Since last night."

"Uh uhm."

Serena called out from the living room and halted the inquisition, "Casey honey, leave the poor woman alone."

"Yes darling."

"Besides, Liv has it bad for her."

Kate laughed at the interplay, "You two are hopeless."

A grinning Serena walked into the kitchen, "Seriously, I haven't seen Liv this happy over a woman in a long time." She sat next to Casey at the counter and put her arm around the back of the chair.

"I have to admit her attention and concern has been very comforting," declared Kate. "I just wish I wasn't sick."

"Honey," began Casey. "If you have Liv this smitten when you are at your worst that is really saying something about how she feels about you."

Kate considered her friend's words, "That's true."

Olivia returned and the four women viewed the remaining two periods of hockey together. Serena ordered pizza and wings for dinner and the group watched two movies before retiring for the evening.

-0-

**Main bedroom**

**Benson Apartment 4D**

**0006 hours Sunday February 3rd, 2008**

**Chung chung**

Kate was lying on her back in bed as was Olivia. The room was dark and both women were desperately trying not to move as they listened to the sounds emitting from the second bedroom.

_ "Oh dear god Casey," _murmured Serena in a husked tone._ "Oh yeah baby ... right there."_

_ "There honey?" _inquired Casey in a deepened voice.

_ "Yes baby. Oh yes ... yes ... I love you."_

_ "I love you too, now come for me my darling."_

"Oh good god," mumbled Kate while gripping the sheets. "She's doing the Novak Manoeuvre."

Olivia burst into laughter, "The Novak Manoeuvre?"

_ "CAS ... EY!" _screamed Serena.

_ "I'm right with you honey," _replied a heavy panting Casey.

"Wait for it," joked Kate. "The big finale is coming up."

Olivia chuckled softly at the blow by blow description.

_ "Oh fuck Casey, please baby," _pleaded Serena in a half crazed tone.

_ "Nearly there honey," _urged Casey._ "Oh yes Ser."_

_ "Now Casey ... oh god ... oh god."_

_ "Yes ... yes ... yes my love."_

The room next door went quiet and Olivia said, "I can't believe I just listened to Casey hold Serena on the edge of an orgasm for over an hour."

"That's why it's called the Novak Manoeuvre."

Turning her head, Olivia could just make out Kate's smile, "I gather it was a favourite of yours."

"Oh, Casey is an exceptionally skilled and passionate lover."

"Judging by that vocal performance, I'd have to agree."

Kate rolled over onto her side, "You're pretty exceptional too Olivia. Making love with you was very intense and more than gratifying. I look forward to the next time."

Olivia struggled to refrain from moaning, "So do I Kate."

"I know me not being able to make love is frustrating."

"It is, but I think you are worth the wait."

"I know you definitely are," countered Kate with a sly grin that melted Olivia's heart.

"Do you get aroused while on treatment?"

"Yes I do, especially when I think about you."

"I'd like to hold you, but I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"If I touch you, I won't be able to control myself."

"Olivia, you are one of the strongest willed people I know."

"When it comes to you, I'm like jelly."

Kate tittered, "That's very sweet."

"When you finish treatment, I'd like to take you away for a weekend."

"That would be nice and I only have three weeks to go."

"Kate."

"Yes honey?"

"I'm glad you're a part of my life."

"I'm glad too and I like how comfortable I feel around you."

"I've not felt this way for a long time."

"I know sweetheart, goodnight."

"Sweet dreams Kate."

Olivia watched Kate sleep for a few minutes before easing out of bed and going into the bathroom. She took her time to relieve the burning ache between her legs then returned to bed and snuggled into Kate's back.

-0-

**Bingham Residence**

**Apartment 10 196 E 8****th**** Street, Greenwich Village**

**0904 hours**

**Sunday February 3rd, 2008**

**Chung chung**

After breakfast, Casey and Serena left for home while Olivia drove Kate to her dwelling in Greenwich Village. The top floor studio apartment was spacious with an open plan design and three large bedrooms. One bedroom had been converted into an office and gym while the main bedroom was decorated in natural earth tones with an ensuite. The kitchen was of modern decor and open as were the living and dining areas.

"Your apartment is great," commented Olivia after the obligatory tour.

"Dad and I redesigned and built it," replied Kate proudly.

"I'm very impressed Kate."

"I purchased it with my inheritance from mom and some of my savings."

"Have you always been out to your family?"

"Yes, I was twelve when I had my first girlfriend. My parents were shocked at first, but as I got older, they accepted my sexuality."

Olivia nodded then confessed, "I'd classed myself as bi until I met Alex then I knew I was a lesbian. Women give me that something extra."

"Yes, it's called mind blowing orgasms."

Olivia chuckled as did Kate, "Well yes, but it's more than that. It's that sense of comfort that you talked about last night."

"I fully understand Olivia."

"Kate, I really enjoy spending time with you."

"I do too, what do you say to a walk to the markets?"

"Let's go, but no checking out other women."

"You are the only one I have eyes for Olivia."

Olivia spine tingled, "I like the sound of that."

-0-

The couple spent several hours walking hand in hand around the village inspecting the street stalls. Kate purchased a treasure chest locket on a gold chain for Olivia and the brunette bought a tee shirt for Kate that read, _"__If you think I'm cute, you should see my girlfriend__."_

Kate laughed before accepting the gift, "Thank you and is that an official statement from you?"

"Yeah, I'm known for my subtlety on occasion."

Looking at her watch, Kate suggested, "We better start heading back, I have to put on the roast."

"We can have a nap too."

"How did you know I was tired?"

"Your stride shortens and your shoulders slump when your energy wanes."

"You have excellent observation skills honey."

-0-

Ten minutes later the couple entered the apartment and Olivia assisted Kate in preparing dinner.

As the pair walked towards the bedroom, Olivia's cell phone rang.

"That's Captain Cragen, sorry, but I'll have to answer."

"Drawback of the job honey," reasoned Kate without malice.

"Hey Captain, what's up?"

_"I apologise for interrupting your weekend off Liv, but I'm calling everyone in. We have a missing ten year old girl who's in the system as a victim of sexual assault two weeks ago."_

"The Fairfield case Fin and Munch were working?"

_"That's the one. An Amber alert has already been posted."_

"I'll be there in twenty." Closing her phone, Olivia quickly hugged Kate, "Missing child, I don't know when I'll be able to make it back."

"Go baby and keep that cute ass safe. Call me when you can."

"I will, please take care sweetie."

-0-


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**SVU Squadroom**

**16****th**** Precinct Manhattan**

**0320 hours**

**Monday February 4th, 2008**

**Chung chung**

Casey was pouring herself her umpteenth mug of coffee when Elliot and Olivia dragged a dark haired male into the Squadroom.

"Who do we have here?" she inquired impatiently.

"Jake Fairfield, twenty six, brother of dirt bag Andy," responded Elliot.

"Oh, the idiot who posted bail for the perverted piece of shit," snapped Casey with contempt. She looked at the man and continued, "If your asshole brother has hurt Crystal, I'll see to it you are charged with conspiracy."

"I don't know anything," protested the dishevelled Jake Fairfield.

"Take him to Interrogation Two Detectives and get the information out of him," directed an irate ADA. She was tired, wired from too much caffeine and not in the mood for wasting time.

"You got it Counsellor," replied Elliot.

The two detectives ushered Fairfield into the second room down the hallway and pushed him onto a chair. Olivia closed the door and Elliot sat in the seat opposite the shaking man. He looked at his watch and allowed time for Casey and Cragen to take their positions in the Observation Room while Olivia paced back and forth behind Fairfield.

"It's twenty past three in the morning," declared Elliot. "My partner and I have better things to be doing than listen to you lie."

"I honestly don't know where Andy is."

"If you lie to us one more time, it won't be pretty. Your filthy brother was released on bail at eleven and your defenceless sister-in-law was assaulted in her home by her ex-husband at twelve fifteen."

"Don't mean I know about it."

Olivia swiftly leaned over and snarled into Fairfield's left ear, "You keep talking to us like we're both idiots and we'll treat you with the same amount of contempt."

Fairfield hung his head and slumped forward, covering his head with his hands.

Elliot calmly continued, "Witnesses identified your car fleeing Carol's house with Andy driving and your niece crying in the back seat."

Olivia sniggered, "What kind of man pays to have his child molesting brother released from prison and gives him his car so he can kidnap his victim?"

Instantly, Elliot answered, "The same man who withdraws five hundred dollars from an ATM and gives it to his sick fuck of a brother."

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT," screamed Jake as he stood and lifted his flannelette shirt with trembling hands.

The two seasoned police officers looked at the deep welts and bruising covering the majority of exposed skin on display.

"The son of a bitch overpowered me then whipped me with his belt once we got to my house. He stole my money card, some clothes and my car."

The connecting door opened and Cragen stepped inside, "A bus is on the way people."

The mood in the room completely changed as Fairfield collapsed onto the chair and started to weep, "He told me he would kill Crystal then me if I spoke to the cops."

"Do you have any idea where your brother could have gone?" asked Elliot in a softer tone.

"Before he was arrested, Andy had been visiting a barmaid up in Orange County."

"Do you remember the name of the bar?"

"Uhm ... Wild something ... Wild Boar, that's it. Her name was Darlene."

"Can you think of anything else?" inquired Olivia.

"Dad used to take us ice fishing up Buffalo way when we were kids. We stayed in an old shack that dad's friend Roger owned. Andy snuck up there every chance he got."

"Do you have Roger's last name?"

"Yeah Fredrick's, but he passed away a couple of years back."

Elliot nodded while taking notes, "Can you give us directions to the shack?"

"Sure, I can even draw you a map."

"That would be very helpful, thank you Jake," said Elliot as he handed over his notebook and pen.

Cragen looked at the two detectives, "You two go to Buffalo. I'll contact the local authorities and let them know you are on the way."

Casey joined them "I'll draw up the arrest warrant and organise a Judge to sign it."

Two Paramedics arrived as Elliot and Olivia returned to the Squadroom and twenty minutes passed before Fairfield was taken to Mercy General with three suspected broken ribs and thirty two lacerations to his torso. Several were deep and required suturing.

-0-

By 0410 hours, Olivia and Elliot were on their way to Buffalo while Fin and Munch were on route to Orange County.

A little after eight, Olivia pulled into a gas station to refuel and Elliot bought coffee and muffins. He took over driving while Olivia called Kate.

_"Hey Olivia."_

"Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?"

_"Good, I dreamt about you. Are you at home?"_

"No, Elliot and I are on the way to Buffalo."

_"You must be tired? Are you tracking down a suspect?_

"Yes to both questions sweetie, but I've just had coffee."

Kate laughed for a moment, _"Oh yes the instant energy revitalisation for Law Enforcement Officers everywhere."_

"It's the only time I drink it, I prefer green tea these days. How was dinner with your father?"

_"Good honey, but he was disappointed not to see you."_

"I have to go Kate, I have another call."

_"Be safe."_

"You too, bye." Olivia ended the call and answered the other one, "Benson."

_"Liv it's John. We bombed out with the charming Darlene. She hasn't seen Fairfield since before he was arrested."_

"Okay, let's hope we are on the right track."

_"You should be Liv; Captain said turnpike footage showed Fairfield driving through two hours ago. It was the right car but had stolen plates on it."_

"Any sign of the girl?"

_"No, but she was more than likely asleep on the back seat."_

"Let's hope so and thanks for the call." Closing her phone, Olivia passed on the information to her partner.

Elliot turned on the emergency lights and increased speed, "Maybe we can make up some distance."

"I'm with you."

-0-

**I 90 Buffalo**

**New York State**

**1108 hours**

**Monday February 4th, 2008**

**Chung chung**

Three hours later, Cragen called to inform his detectives local authorities had the shack in Ridgemount under surveillance and Fairfield's Neon sedan had pulled up out front ten minutes earlier.

"We're about fifteen minutes out Captain," explained Olivia. "Fairfield must have stopped for gas, food and a nap."

_"Well done. Your contact is a Lieutenant Trevor Barsby. He and his men will be waiting for you at the start of the dirt road that leads into the property." _

"Okay, we will call the minute we have news." Olivia returned her cell to her belt and updated Elliot.

"We made good time," he said then after a few minutes of silence asked, "So things are fairly serious with you and Kate?"

Olivia looked at her friend, "It's only early days El, but I have to admit I'm very comfortable around her."

"I'm glad to hear you say that and it's about time you found someone."

"It's kind of hard not to get carried away at the moment."

"Is that because you are sympathetic to her illness?"

"Yes, I don't want what I feel for her to be based on that."

"Do you think it is?"

"No, I really like her personality and we laugh a lot. I admire her spirit and strength."

"Shit Liv, I haven't heard you speak like that since you know who?"

Olivia laughed, "It's okay to say her name. It doesn't hurt anymore; it hasn't for a long time."

Elliot patted Olivia on the shoulder, "I'm very pleased for you and I expect to be your best man."

"Whoa, don't jump the gun there Partner."

With a sly smile, Elliot commented, "I bet you and Kate are married within a year."

"I think you, my friend, are sleep deprived and more than a little delirious."

"I think you are full of shit Benson and fifty bucks says I'm right."

"We'll see Mister, there's our welcome party up ahead."

-0-

**Oncology Day Treatment Room**

**Bellevue Hospital, 462 1****st**** Avenue, New York**

**2000 hours**

**Monday February 4th, 2008.**

**Chung chung**

Kate handed her father a book, "That's the novel I was telling you about. I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Thanks Kathryn." He looked up at the multitude of bags hanging from the I.V. stand next to his daughter's bed and added, "Not long to go honey."

"About another hour dad."

A medium height blonde wearing a while coat walked over to Kate's bed.

"Hey Doctor Queen," greeted Barry.

"Hello Barry and Kate. I put a rush on your bloods from today Kate and I'm happy to say your globes have improved, but more importantly, your markers are down to nine."

"Nine!" exclaimed Kate in surprise.

"Yes nine," repeated the doctor.

"Wow that is great news."

"Your results from Friday were very encouraging, that's way I called you in to finish the cycle earlier. I'd like you to have treatment again on Friday then finish the following Monday."

"That sounds like a great plan to me," declared a beaming Kate.

"It's been a tough fight Kate, but I believe you've finally had a win."

"Thank you Doctor, but I doubt I would have made it without my dad's support."

"Very true, I'll leave you to it and see you Friday."

"Thank you," replied Barry while brushing away a tear.

"Phew, what a relief," muttered Kate before turning to face her father. "Are you crying?"

"Uhm no, something got in my eye."

Kate chuckled at his reply, "Dad it's okay, you don't have to be stoic all the time. I bawl when I'm alone and I'm the first to admit it has been harder to handle this second time around."

"You can say that again," agreed Barry. "Will you be all right on your own tonight?"

"Yes, you've had your poker game organised for weeks, so enjoy."

"Will Olivia be back soon?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to her since this morning."

"Your face lights up when you talk about her, did you know that?"

"It's probably just the chemo dad."

"No it's not and you don't fool me. She's pretty special, isn't she?"

"I believe she is and I'm really looking forward to being healthy again and pursuing a proper relationship with her."

"I am too Kate, you deserve some happiness."

"I am happy and I love you."

"I love you too and stop all this mushy stuff before I start sobbing."

-0-

**Buffalo, New York State**

**2300 hours**

**Monday February 4th**

**Chung chung**

Andrew James Fairfield, thirty five, surrendered to Police peacefully without any fanfare. The instant Lieutenant Barsby knocked on the door and announced the presence of several armed officers; the fugitive opened the door and declared he was unarmed.

He was secured, arrested and frisked. Olivia discovered Crystal unharmed and asleep on a cot bed inside the cabin.

Fairfield was taken to the local Police Station and held overnight while Olivia and Elliot checked into a hotel. After eating at a nearby diner, the detectives returned to their rooms to shower. It was well past midnight when Olivia crawled into bed for some much needed and deserved sleep. She slept undisturbed until seven when her alarm sounded.

Crystal had been taken home by Lieutenant Barsby and cared for by his wife overnight until Fin and Munch arrived the following morning with her mother Carol.

**-0-**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Tuesday February 5****th**** 2008**

**Chung chung**

Crystal Fairfield cried when reunited with her mother and Olivia wiped away a tear or two before mother and daughter headed back to New York with Fin and Munch.

After Olivia and Elliot escorted Fairfield back to Manhattan Central Booking, they completed their paperwork swiftly then headed for home.

It was 20:40 when Olivia phoned Kate and was disappointed when her call went to voice mail: _"Hey sweetie, just calling to see how you are. I'm finally home with a good result. Call me when you can." _Readying for bed, Olivia turned off the bedroom light and went to sleep.

Kate called an hour later and Olivia answered sleepily, "Hello sweetie is everything okay?"

Kate replied in a weak voice, _"It is now, did I wake you?"_

"Yes, but I don't mind. You sound tired?"

_"I had treatment yesterday and am suffering the usual day after nausea. I was in the bathroom when you called."_

"I thought chemo was next week?"

_"Doctor Queen pushed it forward. She is happy to finish the cycle early. My tumour markers are down to nine."_

Olivia caught her breath, "Oh baby that is terrific news."

_"Looks like I've made it Olivia,"_ rejoiced Kate.

Tears formed in brown eyes, "I wish I was there to hold you."

_"That would be nice Olivia, but it's late. How about you come over here for dinner tomorrow and stay the night?"_

"It's a date Kate."

_"I'll see you around seven."_

"Goodnight and sweet dreams."

_"Goodnight Olivia."_

-0-


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The Special Victims Unit was kept busy well into Wednesday night with a new case and Olivia reluctantly had to cancel her plans with Kate.

As the case moved into its second day of investigation, Olivia came down with a cold and was forced to stay away from Kate because of her low immune system.

By Saturday, Olivia had recovered, but was on-call and ended up working a rape/homicide for forty eight hours straight before handing it over to Fin and John on Monday morning.

After going home and sleeping for eight hours, Olivia ate then called Kate.

_"Hello, is this the sexiest detective in New York City?"_

"I don't know about that sweetie, but thank you."

_"I do."_

Olivia tittered softly, "You are just prejudiced."

_"That I am honey and happy to admit it."_

"How is your last session going?"

_"Pretty good, just three hours to go then I am done."_

"How's the nausea?"

_"Under control, did you get any sleep?"_

"Yes a full eight hours. I have to go to the station for a couple of hours then I'm all yours. I could come over and keep you company."

_"That would be nice."_

Olivia sweetened the deal, "I'll even cook for you."

_"I look forward to seeing you, it's been too long."_

"Yes it has, bye Kate."

-0-

**Bingham Residence**

**Apartment 12 E 8****th**** Street, Greenwich Village**

**2120 hours**

**Monday February 11****th**** 2008**

**Chung chung**

Olivia kicked on Kate's door with her left boot while precariously balancing an overnight bag and three grocery bags in the crook of her arms. She smiled brightly when Kate opened the door with a deep dimpled grin.

"You look overladen honey, let me help you."

Olivia leaned in and kissed Kate on the forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good and very happy you to see you," answered Kate as she took hold of a paper bag and a carry bag.

The brunette followed the tee shirt and boxer clad Kate into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Olivia asked while unpacking the groceries onto the bench.

Kate headed towards her bedroom with Olivia's belongings, "I'm famished honey." When she returned to the kitchen, she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, especially in those jeans and sweater?"

"I don't believe you have," replied Olivia with a cheesy grin.

Kate lowered her lips to Olivia's throat and softly kissed along the taunt muscles that led to the exposed hollow.

Olivia's skin popped up into Goosebumps and her breathing deepened. In a low voice, she groaned, "Kate."

"Yes honey?" asked Kate in between small nips.

"How do you like your streak cooked?"

"Well done and I can't seem to stop kissing your neck."

"Well, unless you want me to ignore the rule about mixing saliva, I suggest you cease attacking the cook."

Kate giggled for a moment then let go, "Sorry, I nearly forgot."

Olivia locked onto green eyes, "This is the best I've seen you after treatment."

"I think it's the sheer relief of knowing it's over and the fact you are here with me. You have been very therapeutic for my recovery Olivia."

"You've been excellent for me Kate and have you put on weight?"

"Yes, a whopping five pounds."

Chuckling, Olivia countered, "That's a good start and lucky for you, I bought dessert to fatten you up with."

"You brazen temptress," jested Kate as she moved to the refrigerator.

"I do what I can," retorted Olivia while starting to cook.

"Would you like a beer?"

"Yes please and how is your dad?"

"Very well and he's off on a fishing trip tomorrow with his buddy. Ralph owns a deep sea fishing trawler and offered to take dad out for a few days now that I'm done with treatment."

"It will be a nice break for him. When is your next doctor's appointment?"

Kate handed her girlfriend a bottle of Budweiser, "Three weeks, March third. I'll be having blood tests every four weeks until I'm either in remission or require more treatment."

Olivia remained silent for some time and sipped her beer.

Kate took a seat at the counter and watched the detective prepare two plates of food. She knew the brunette was mulling over the prospect that there was still the possibility the cancer had not been totally eradicated. Not wanting to push the subject, Kate chose to change it instead. "When are you going to introduce me to your partner Elliot?"

"I'm not sure I should inflict him on you yet. He'll question you mercilessly."

"We better wait until I gain more energy so I can run away if necessary."

Olivia giggled, "He asks about you all the time."

"He is only looking out for his best friend."

"Yeah, I know and he is good like that."

Kate grabbed cutlery and the two women sat down to eat.

-0-

After preparing for sleep, Olivia joined Kate in the queen sized bed and settled on her back.

Kate quickly snuggled onto her chest, "Liv, there is a very slight possibility that I'm not cured, but that is a remote chance. Everything indicates I'm in remission. My makers were down to four today and that's the lowest they've ever been."

Tears rolled down Olivia's face, "I know there are no certainties, but I just want you to be all right. You've been through enough already."

Tracing a fingertip along Olivia's strong jaw line, Kate pointed out, "Chances are excellent Olivia."

"I'm so proud of how you handle your situation."

"I've learnt to have patience honey and live every day to its fullest."

Olivia yawned, "I greatly admire your positive outlook and I guess it's time for sleep baby."

"Goodnight Liv."

"Sweet dreams Kate."

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bingham Residence**

**Apartment 12 E 8****th**** Street, Greenwich Village**

**1850 hours**

**Saturday February 16th**

**Chung chung**

Work kept Olivia busy for the remainder of the week and due to her late night finishes, she didn't see Kate until Saturday evening. Olivia had sent Kate a dozen red roses on the Friday morning with an invitation to dinner.

She arrived at Kate's just before seven wearing a dark blue short sleeved dress and high heels. Her brown hair with golden highlights was loose and falling around her shoulders and cascading down her back in waves for several inches.

Kate's face registered shock when she opened the door, "Holy shit Liv. You are absolutely gorgeous and thank you for the flowers yesterday."

Brown eyes roamed over Kate's five foot ten frame dressed in a dark blue pin striped suit and open neck buttoned pale blue oxford shirt. Olivia immediately noted her girlfriend had put on more weight, "You look exceptionally good Kate."

"I'm feeling well and am ready to go out with my wonderful girlfriend after not seeing her all week."

Olivia entwined her fingers with Kate's, "Your chariot awaits you madam."

Kate chuckled for a second then noted, "I am thoroughly flattered."

"You better get used to it."

-0-

After a ten minute drive, Olivia pulled into the car park of an Italian Restaurant then escorted Kate inside to a secluded corner table.

"This is very romantic Olivia," remarked a very impressed Kate while looking around at the other couples engrossed in each other.

"Munch recommended it for the food and ambience."

"I'm overwhelmed that you have gone to so much trouble and I really do appreciate it honey."

Olivia reached across the table and took Kate's hand, "I have such deep feelings for you Kate and I want to explore our relationship, so that means dating."

"I can handle that prospect and I like the beginning of our first date."

"Wait until our next one."

"You're full of surprises Olivia Benson."

"I think that's only when it comes to romancing you."

Kate laughed softly, "I'm enjoying seeing this side of you."

"I'm glad you approve, shall we order?"

"Yes please."

Two and a half hours later, Olivia took a tired Kate home and helped her into bed. Kate was fast asleep by the time Olivia joined her moments later.

-0-

**Bingham Residence**

**Apartment 12 E 8****th**** Street, Greenwich Village**

**2150 hours**

**Sunday February 17th**

**Chung chung**

"I wish you could stay the night," complained Kate as Olivia walked her to the door.

"I know, but I have a four am start and don't want to disturb you. We've already discussed how important it is for you to get adequate sleep while regaining your strength," explained Olivia.

Kate opened her apartment door and glowered, "I don't like it when you have to travel away."

Olivia smiled at her pouting girlfriend, "It doesn't happen that often and once you return to work, it will be you going away more than me."

"That's true, but still months away. I guess I just got used to having you here on a regular basis."

Cupping a hand on either side of Kate's face, Olivia admitted, "I'm used to being around you too and I'll call you when I can. Thanks for a nice dinner with your dad."

"You're welcome and he really likes you."

"I like him too and I better get going." Olivia leaned in and kissed Kate's cheek.

"Be safe and after tomorrow, we will finally be able to kiss."

"Mmm, that will be good. Sweet dreams Kate."

"Goodnight Liv."

-0-

**Los Angeles**

**Monday February 18****th**** 2008**

**Chung chung**

Olivia and Elliot were on their way to LA County Correctional Centre to interview an inmate who supposedly had information on a violent rape/homicide committed a year earlier, when Casey called Olivia.

"Hey Counsellor."

_"Hello Liv, I've got an update for you."_

"Go ahead."

_"Serena just left my office, she proposed."_

"Get out of here!" exclaimed Olivia elatedly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you and here I was thinking you called about our suspect."

Casey chuckled, _"Oops no, the wedding is May 31__st__."_

"That's terrific news Casey."

_"I'm over the moon and keep me apprised of your interview with Russell Bower."_

"I will; goodbye Counsellor."

"So what was all that about?" asked Elliot once Olivia closed her phone.

"Serena finally popped the question."

"That's great and I'm happy for them."

"They're a sweet couple."

After a short silence Elliot sighed, "God I hope Bower's info is legit."

"At least we have two other potential witnesses to speak to while we are here."

The ensuing interview with Bower proved fruitful as did the conversations with Bower's ex-wife and sister. They had all given accounts of how Mike Burrows, a long-time friend of Bower, had arrived in Los Angeles two weeks prior and bragged about getting away with raping and killing Roseanna Gomez.

At the time, Gomez had been an exotic dancer at a club close to Burrow's residence.

Bower gave the detectives details that had not been made public and they returned to their hotel rooms satisfied with the information.

After a phone call from Elliot, Casey had organised a search warrant on Burrow's apartment in Alphabet City and the CSU had unearthed the murder weapon plus Roseanna's underwear.

Burrows was subsequently arrested by Munch and Fin and charged with murder.

-0-

After showering in her hotel room, Olivia climbed into bed and phoned Kate.

_"Hello Liv how's LA?"_

"Hi, it's warm and our case now has a perp in custody."

_"Well done. You must be glad it will be a short assignment?"_

"I am and we'll be back around five tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully it won't be too late when I finish at the station and I'll be able to see you afterwards."

_"Oh sorry Liv, I'm going over to my father's for dinner. Ralph and his wife Robyn will be there too. I'm staying the night then going out on the boat."_

Although disappointed, Olivia kept her voice even, "That's fine sweetie and I'm sure you'll have a good time."

_"Dad called this morning with the invite and I wasn't sure when you'd be back."_

"Kate it's cool, so what did you do today?"

_"I had a visit from Cindy and a very interesting phone call from Casey."_

"I'm really excited for them."

_"I am too and I think Casey and Serena are perfect for one another."_

"I agree and speaking of perfect, I've found a great place for our weekend getaway."

_"Mmm, tell me all about it."_

"It's a place called the Pepper Tree Inn in Santa Barbara. They feature hacienda-styled rooms and there's a private deck that looks out over this huge garden and best of all, there is a king sized bed."

Kate giggled for a moment, _"Sounds expensive and positively decadent."_

"It's very affordable this time of year and close to the beach as well as the Art and Natural Museums."

_"Wonderful honey, when were you thinking of going?"_

"How does March the sixth sound? I could take Friday off and we can fly out Thursday night and stay an extra night."

_"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"_

"I'd just like to take you somewhere nice."

_"Liv, you don't have to impress me, you've already achieved that."_

"I guess I want to change your surroundings for a while."

_"I appreciate that and I'd love to go away with you."_

"Thank you Kate, I'll make the arrangements tomorrow."

_"When was your last vacation?"_

"Three years ago."

Kate giggled at the answer, _"We'll make this one special then."_

"Anywhere with you will do," replied Olivia before yawning.

_"You, my romantic detective need to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow night and then come over to your place Wednesday night."_

"All right, goodnight sweetie."

_"Goodnight honey and thank you."_

-0-


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Benson Residence**

**1910 hours Wednesday February 20th**

**Chung chung**

Olivia opened the door, grinned then reached for Kate. Bringing their lips together in a soft tender kiss, she closed the door and embraced Kate gently.

As their mouths opened, the kiss grew in urgency. Tongues collided and Olivia groaned deeply before pulling away.

Locking onto glimmering green eyes, she said, "I'd almost forgotten how good it feels to kiss you."

"I've missed your wonderful mouth Liv."

Lowering her lips to Kate's neck, Olivia kissed slowly along the cool skin.

In response, Kate dropped her bag and ran her hands up Olivia's back, "Take me to bed honey."

"I'll have to turn off the oven first baby."

Kate pulled out of Olivia's arms and started to take off her jacket, "Okay, you do that and I'll meet you in bed."

Olivia stood motionless and gawked, "Oh god you look fantastic Kate."

Kate hung up her jacket then dragged off her shirt and tossed it at a gobsmacked Olivia, "Hurry up or I'll start without you."

Olivia leered at the purple lace bra and her libido went into overload. Kate's body was slowly regaining form and Olivia was desperate to show her how she felt. The detective knew she had fallen in love with the agent but wanted to express her feelings at the appropriate time.

"Are you okay?" inquired a concerned Kate.

"I ... uhm ... I'll go check on dinner."

Kate reached out to grip Olivia's forearm, "What is it? You have such a look of confusion on your face. Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"No Kate, it's just been some time since I've seen you half naked and I was overcome with emotion."

"You scared me there for a moment. I thought you were repulsed by my body."

Olivia drew Kate into her arms, "Oh god no sweetie, the complete opposite."

"Oh."

"I better go see to dinner before it burns." Olivia walked off to the kitchen and Kate pulled her tee shirt back on.

Olivia nearly dropped the casserole dish when Kate asked, "Honey, are you nervous?"

Putting the crockery on the counter, Olivia gave a lop-sided grin, "Yes."

"All right then, let's eat first," suggested Kate, changing the subject and moving on. "I'll set the table."

"I didn't mean to upset you Kate."

"You haven't and I shouldn't have expected you to rush into bed after the emotional ride I've put you through."

Olivia plated two meals and carried them over to the table.

Both women sat down and Olivia explained herself, "I'm anxious because it's been two months since we've make love and I want our next time to be slow."

Kate's recognition kicked in, "Oh I fully understand honey."

"I guess I'm worried about performance."

Kate laughed and to her relief Olivia joined her. "Is there anything else you are concerned about?"

"Yes, I'm so turned on by you that I'm afraid I'll lose control and end up hurting you."

"Olivia it will be okay. Let's just forget about the whole sex thing for the moment and let it happen naturally."

"Phew, all right," replied a much relieved Olivia.

"I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me; this communication business works both ways."

"I know Kate, I'm just being stupid."

"Stupid is one thing you are definitely not. What else is happening?"

"I received a letter today informing me I'm not a suitable candidate to adopt a child."

"What?"

"A couple of months before we met, I made a few inquiries into adoption. It seems my job hours are too erratic and chasing after bad guys is not an acceptable career for a single mother."

Kate put down her fork, "That's bullshit and you know it."

"No it's not Kate. Who would look after the child if I got called out in the middle of the night? I am alone. The only family I have is a half-brother I only found out about last year and after he nearly cost me my job, we don't talk anymore."

Standing up, Kate picked up her plate and took it to the sink. She collected her bag and headed for the door. Turning to Olivia with tears in her eyes, she retorted, "I'm glad to see I don't figure in that assessment of how bad your life is. Here's a tip, find a new career or have a child the old fashioned way."

"Kate wait, that's not what I meant."

There was no reply from the agent; she was out the door and halfway down the hallway.

Securing the door, Olivia ran after her in time to see the lift door close. "Fuck!" she mumbled while rushing down the fire exit stairwell.

-0-

Controlling her anger, Kate quickly started her Mustang and pulled into the street. She heard Olivia calling out to her and slammed down on the brake. Reversing into the parking space, she got out and glared at Olivia.

"I'm really angry at you right now, but I know my running away is the steroid's influence. You and I are going back inside to discuss this like two adults."

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to sound so pitiful," apologised a weeping Olivia.

"Let's go talk."

Olivia took hold of Kate's hand and led her inside the building and into the lift.

Once they entered the apartment, she drew Kate to her chest, "I'm sorry, I didn't explain myself very well."

"I apologise too Olivia, but you need to tell me everything."

So Olivia took Kate into the living room and told her about how her mother was raped and she was a product of that violence. She cried as she spoke of being abandoned and mistreated by Serena Benson's abusive alcoholism and inglorious demise when she fell down a flight of subway stairs after loading up in her favourite bar.

Kate listened intently as Olivia discussed her illegal search for her half-brother Simon and subsequent discovery that her father had committed suicide years before. She cried along with Olivia as the detective told of how she believed a New Jersey Police Captain, Julia Millfield's false allegations that Simon was a rapist too.

"You were fortunate not to lose your job," said Kate before getting up to fetch a bottle of water.

"Simon and I haven't spoken since."

"That's a shame Olivia," replied Kate while sitting back beside her.

"I've reached for the phone a hundred times to call, but talk myself out of it."

"You'll know when the time is right honey."

Olivia cuddled into Kate's shoulder, "I feel a lot better now everything is out in the open."

"I'm glad, but don't force me to leave like that again," taunted Kate playfully.

"I won't, I guess I'm still adjusting to having a girlfriend who understands. By the way, you are looking very good."

"Five more pounds and I'm back to my pre-chemo weight. I've tons more energy too, so I'm very happy with how my health is progressing."

Olivia pecked Kate's earlobe, "You know how we discussed our mixed emotions and how it was a good idea to wait?"

Kate's body relaxed into the kiss, "Uh uhm, I do."

"I don't want to prolong it anymore. I've fallen deeply in love with you Kate."

"I fell in love with you the first time we kissed," admitted Kate as Olivia sucked on her ear.

"That was a little rash of you Agent Bingham."

Kate turned her head and crushed her lips to Olivia's. The kiss lasted until both were naked and Kate was lying on top of Olivia on the couch.

"I've never felt so safe in someone's arms."

Olivia caressed Kate's back slowly, "I love you."

With a smirk Kate replied, "I love you too." She captured her lover's lips again and moaned loudly when Olivia cupped her buttocks firmly.

Olivia returned the kiss solidly before running her hands up and down Kate's spine. She cried when her fingers passed over flesh covered ribs and Kate placed her hands on either side of Olivia's face, "I love your heart my darling and we're going to be just fine."

"Promise me Kate."

"I promise, now take me to bed before I fall off you and do myself an injury."

After she stopped laughing, Olivia did just that.

-0-


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**16****th**** Precinct**

**SVU Squadroom**

**Monday March 3****rd**** 2008**

**Chung chung**

Elliot looked up from the file he was reading and spotted Olivia talking to Cragen outside the Squadroom entrance.

"What was that all about?" he asked once his partner returned to her desk.

"I requested a little vacation time."

"Spill."

"I'm taking Kate to Santa Barbara for a break."

"Well have fun and it's about time you used up some of your holidays. When are you going?"

"Thursday night March sixth."

"Hello everyone," said a deep Texas drawl from the doorway.

"ABBIE!" shouted a smiling Olivia. She sprang from her chair and hugged her friend, "What are you doing here?"

After the other detectives hugged the Assistant United States Attorney, she answered, "I wanted to drop by personally and advise you Decker received the death penalty at sentencing this morning."

"That's great news," retorted Fin. "You're looking good Abs."

"Thanks Fin. Liv, do you have time to have lunch with me?"

"Sure, let's go to the diner across the street."

After bidding a fond farewell, Abbie walked out with Olivia and quickly found a table in the crowded diner several minutes later.

"Sorry I didn't call you back," apologised Olivia.

"I know you've been busy Liv, but Steph does expect you for dinner soon."

"How are she and the kids?"

"They're just beautiful. It's hard to believe Stefan turns six this year and Caitlin will be five."

"They grow up too fast."

"I agree and rumour has it you are dating."

"Yes I am and you know her; it's Kate Bingham."

"Oh Liv good choice, she's lovely and such a strong woman."

"She is and I am extremely happy."

"I'm glad and that would explain why Kate was all smiles in court."

"She was there?" asked Olivia in surprise.

"Yes, she wanted to be there. You'll have to bring her to dinner with you."

"I will Abs and it's so good to see you again."

They two women chatted about their partners over lunch and parted with the promise to have dinner in the not too distant future.

-o-

Olivia was stepping out of the station lift when Kate called. "Hello there sweetie, how did you go?"

_"Clean bill of health. Markers are holding steady at four."_

"Oh Kate, that is just magnificent news."

_"It is and I dropped in on the Decker sentencing."_

"I know all about it. I just had lunch with Abbie and happen to be walking into the Squadroom now."

"I can see that, I'm sitting on your desk."

Olivia looked at her girlfriend and closed her phone. She embraced Kate and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "This is a nice surprise."

"I thought I'd come by and finally meet Elliot, but he's out to lunch. Fin kept me entertained until he and Munch caught a new case. I must say Munch is very interesting to talk to and is so charming."

Olivia grinned and softly caressed her lover's back, "He's an acquired taste."

"He's a flirt and I better be going before I do some flirting of my own."

"We could sneak up to the crib upstairs," suggested Olivia with her deep dimpled smirk.

"Honey, what I have planned for you is not suitable for the crib."

"In that case, I will see you tonight."

"Okay Liv, do I get a kiss goodbye?"

"Yes you do and the Captain's authorised my vacation time."

"Excellent honey and lord, you look good."

Olivia leaned in and kissed Kate gently before letting her go.

"I love you," whispered Kate as she made for the doorway.

Two minutes later Elliot arrived back and sat behind his desk.

"You just missed Kate," announced Olivia.

Elliot arched his brows and asked, "Five foot ten, green eyes, purple bandana in a black suit?"

"That's her."

"I have to hand it to you Liv, you always have stunning girlfriends."

"It's a gift El," retorted Olivia before answering her desk phone. "Manhattan SVU, Detective Benson speaking."

-0-

**Bingham Residence**

**Apartment 12 E 8****th**** Street, Greenwich Village**

**1810 hours**

**Monday March 3rd**

**Chung chung**

Kate opened the door to an enormous bunch of red roses and a smiling Olivia, "Well hello there."

"Hi," countered Olivia as she handed over the flowers. "These are for you."

"Come here darling," ordered Kate.

Olivia stepped forward with tears brimming in her eyes, "I'm so proud of you."

"Show me Liv," urged Kate. "I've wanted you since this morning."

"Then you shall have me, but let's put away the roses first, I'm not into thorns."

"Okay and dinner has another hour before it's ready." Kate put the flowers in a vase and added, "You spoil me."

"That's my goal sweetie." Olivia picked Kate up and carried her into the bedroom where they made good use of the next sixty minutes.

-0-

"So what else did Doctor Queen have to say?" inquired Olivia from the kitchen.

Kate exited the living room and cuddled into Olivia's back while she finished the dishes, "My immune system is starting to build slowly and the steroid level is diminishing. The latest C.T. scan showed no signs of the tumour, so it's all good news."

"That's superb baby, are you ready for bed?"

"Yes and I'm starting back to desk duties on April seventh."

Olivia spun around and looked at Kate with concern, "You sure that's not too soon?"

Kate grinned at Olivia's reaction, "Honey I'll be fine. Didn't I prove that to you when you arrived?"

"Uhm ... yes you did."

"I won't be out into the field until May fifth and that's still two months away."

Feeling reassured, Olivia said, "All right and sorry for being so protective."

"I'm glad you are; it makes me feel very much loved."

"Oh you are Kate," answered Olivia before kissing her girlfriend senseless.

Moments later Olivia secured the apartment and led Kate into the bedroom. As she stripped off her tee shirt and boxers, she asked, "Do you know an Agent Dana Lewis?"

"Yes, Dana works out of the other New York Field Office, why?"

"I was just curious."

"Don't tell me she's an ex?"

Olivia slid in under the covers and nestled onto Kate's chest, "No, we worked a couple of cases together. One was in 2005 and the other in 2006."

"Dana works a lot of undercover, that's how I met her."

"I actually ended up going undercover for a joint FBI, NYPD investigation. Dana had already infiltrated an eco-terrorist group when we crossed paths. Elliot and I were working a brutal rape of a young woman named Haley Kerns. She hadn't reported the attack at the hospital and I pushed her for the truth. Dana showed up telling me Haley was an FBI Informant."

"Shit, did you back off the case?"

"No, Dana offered for me to join forces with her to capture Haley's rapist and shut down the terrorist group at the same time."

"Oh, let me guess, you couldn't refuse," quipped Kate while softly stroking Olivia's hair.

"You know me too well."

"So what happened?"

"Haley double crossed us during a planned bombing on a building and hit me over the head with a fire extinguisher just as I realised we'd been duped. I located her in a room with the bomb and tried to talk her down, but when Dana joined us, she was forced to shoot Haley. I stayed undercover in Oregon for several weeks after being arrested along with the other members of the group that night."

"Jesus Liv, you've got spunk."

Olivia giggled, "I ended up doing my own investigation when the group was accused of killing the CEO of a pharmaceutical company. The local Deputy Sherriff got a little heavy handed and I had a new contact with Agent Dean Porter."

"He's a schmuck," declared Kate with distain.

"He saved my ass and also helped me with Simon's case."

"He's still an asshole in my book."

"Why is that?"

"The man doesn't like to hear the word _"no" _and runs his own agenda. I had a run in with him several years ago and he kept calling me and asking me out."

"Didn't you tell him you were gay?"

"I wasn't declaring my sexual preference back then, besides it was none of his business. Porter is a self-serving egotistical pig. Everything he does is for his benefit and no one else's."

"Fair enough Kate and moving right along, Elliot asked me to babysit Eli Wednesday night while they go to Richard and Elizabeth's school recital."

"Would you like me to help out? I'd enjoy watching you with your godson."

"Sure, but no black mailing is allowed afterwards."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Olivia rolled Kate onto her back, lifted the covers and kissed along the fast fading abdominal scar, "I'm sorry you can't have children."

"So am I. I was angry about it for a long time, but hopefully one day a wonderful woman will like to have a baby with me."

In reply, Olivia allowed her mouth to wander down and engulf Kate's moist crease.

"Oh god honey, you're incorrigible," giggled Kate.

-0-


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Pepper Tree Inn**

**3850 State St, Santa Barbara**

**Thursday March 6th**

**Chung chung**

Elliot finally met Kate and he gave Olivia a resounding thumbs up once they had some privacy. In turn, Kate enjoyed spending time with the Stabler family before they left for the show. Olivia was fantastic with Eli and prompted Kate to ask Olivia an important question when they arrived at their room in Santa Barbara Thursday night.

"Have you thought about giving birth to a baby Liv?"

Olivia dropped her bag, "Pardon?"

"I know you've looked at adoption, but would you consider pregnancy if you had a supportive partner?"

Hugging Kate, Olivia looked into her eyes, "Is this your way of saying you would like to have a child with me?"

"No, I just thought you looked so beautiful with Eli last night and would make a really incredible mother. I guess I want to know how you feel about the prospect of giving birth."

"I have given it some thought, especially since meeting you."

Kate's smile grew bigger, "I have too. I think you are my future Liv and I want to make you happy until I no longer draw breath."

Olivia eyes clouded with tears, "I love your romantic side and I feel the same way. By the way, we are staying here until next Sunday."

"Oh god, I love you so much," cried Kate before kissing Olivia thoroughly.

Olivia responded, but allowed Kate to keep control. She enjoyed the way Kate took the lead and marvelled at her sexual appetite, it was proof she had completely recovered.

Once the lovers were naked, Olivia announced, "There is a spa in the bathroom sweetie."

Kate pulled Olivia's hand down to her centre and guided Olivia's index finger between her folds, "We have a spa right here honey."

"Oh baby," whimpered Olivia before running her thumb over the solid nubbin.

"That feels so good honey," commented Kate as she rocked onto her paramour's fingers.

Olivia kissed the throbbing pulse point on Kate's throat and lustfully said, "I love you."

"Oh god Liv, please don't stop," pleaded a shaking Kate.

"I won't baby, you are mine for all time."

"I am yours darling. Oh dear Jesus, I'm so close."

"Let go Kate."

"With me," pleaded Kate as she held onto the last bastion of self-control.

Olivia gently pushed Kate up against the wall and pressed onto her thigh. Kate reached down and slipped her hand over Olivia's rigid clitoris.

Olivia pushed in harder and entered Kate with soft thrusts.

"Oh fuck honey," murmured Kate as her orgasm climbed to the apex.

Now in command, Olivia kissed Kate hungrily as her own climax built swiftly. Her thrusts matched the tempo of her pushes and she eased off slightly to allow the euphoria to last longer.

An hour passed before Olivia finally took Kate and herself over the edge. They both held on tight then slid down the wall to the tiled floor. The duo was panting heavily and covered in perspiration.

It took some time for Kate to speak, "That was simply amazing honey and that was the Novak Manoeuvrer."

"I know and I must thank her for passing on the info. Dear lord, no wonder Serena is always glowing."

"Oh Liv, you were magnificent, I'm still trembling."

Olivia shifted her position and lay between Kate's thighs, "Obviously you have caught your breath because you are talking way too much."

Kate laughed throatily, "I've a feeling that's about to change."

"Yes indeed," countered Olivia as her mouth descended upon Kate's soaked labia.

Kate's back arched as she whimpered, "I swear I've never had it so good before."

-0-

**Pepper Tree Inn**

**3850 State St, Santa Barbara**

**Friday March 7th**

**Chung chung**

Kate was the first one out of bed the following morning while Olivia slept until 0830. Breakfast was waiting for her as was a sunny day. As she sipped her green tea, she discovered the note on the kitchen counter:

**Olivia,**

**Didn't want to disturb you, **

**I have gone for a run through the gardens.**

**See you soon,**

**love Kate.**

Olivia ate the bowl of fruit salad Kate had prepared then went and showered. After dressing in blue running shorts and white tank top, she went in search of Kate.

She found her twelve minutes later talking to the Inn's gardener.

"Sí señor, sus flores son muy hermosas. El jardín es muy pacífico y atractivo." _(Yes Sir, your flowers are very beautiful. The garden is very peaceful and inviting.)_

"Gracias señora, él me da gran placer." _(Thank you madam, it gives me great pleasure.)_

"Adiós Miguel."

Olivia walked over to Kate, lowered her voice and whispered into her ear, "Tan hermoso como usted bebé." _(Not as beautiful as you baby.)_

"Gracias darling, you want to join me in a run?"

"Yes, I need to work off breakfast."

"Yeah right, there's not an ounce of fat on your body," taunted Kate.

"That's because you give me extreme workouts."

Kate slipped her hands under Olivia's loose shirt and gently caressed the sculptured abs, "Do you want to know a secret?"

Olivia's stomach quivered under her lover's tender touch and she wound her left arm around Kate's slender waist, "I thought we agreed there would be no more secrets between us?"

"We did baby, but this is only a recent development."

"In that case you better tell me."

"You look absolutely incredible in this sporty outfit and I'll have a hard time keeping my hands off you."

Olivia leaned into Kate's left ear and purred, "I like that kind of secret and you can touch me anytime, anywhere."

Kate's legs buckled slightly at the suggestion, "Oh god I'm so bloody horny for you right now Olivia."

Tittering, the brunette straightened up and retorted, "Well we better take the short cut back to the room then."

Kate cradled Olivia's face in two hands, "Have you ever made love outdoors during the daylight hours?"

The smile on Olivia's face widened, "Yes, but I think you and I can do better."

"I agree Liv, but you have to catch me first," responded Kate as she took off down the lawn pathway.

"WISEASS," shouted Olivia while chasing after her.

It took the detective six minutes to catch up to Kate and only because she'd stopped running.

"Nice of you to join me," teased Kate while removing her baseball cap.

"I was enjoying the beautiful sights."

Kate took hold of her girlfriend's hand and dragged her into the gap between two tall hedges.

Once they were secluded in the foliage, Kate enveloped Olivia in her arms and said, "I'm having such a good time."

"So am I," agreed Olivia before brushing her lips over Kate's.

"I want you," whispered Kate in a delightfully rasping tone.

"Oh baby," whimpered Olivia as Kate removed her shirt. "I'm right here for you."

-0-

**Pepper Tree Inn**

**3850 State St, Santa Barbara**

**Saturday March 8th**

**Chung chung**

"Do you want to go surfing Liv?" inquired Kate while finishing her cereal.

Olivia leaned over and picked up the empty bowls, "Sure sweetheart. We can drive down to East Beach and hire wet suits and boards."

Kate stood up from the counter chair, "We only need surfboards baby, I packed two wet suits for us."

With her trade mark right brow arched, Olivia asked, "So you can actually surf?"

"I certainly can and I remember you telling me you were a water person, so I assumed you could too."

Olivia pecked Kate on the cheek, "Very clever Kate. I love the water, it heals the soul, but I haven't surfed in years. I could be a little rusty."

"I'm sure your competitive nature will kick in and you'll be ripping the waves in no time."

Wrapping Kate in her arms, Olivia sniggered, "You think I'm competitive?"

"Only in a good way baby and I really do enjoy watching you in full butch mode."

Olivia chuckled, "So now I'm a competitive butch."

Kate kissed Olivia's chin, "Yes, but you also have a beautiful feminine side too. You are rather a lethal combination of both my love."

Running her left hand over Kate's scalp, Olivia responded in a soft tone, "Thank you and your hair is really starting to grow. Is it normal for it to be white?"

"For me it is honey. By next week it should start turning black. It's good to have my eyebrows and lashes back."

"You look marvellous sweetheart," noted Olivia before seizing Kate's lips in a fiery kiss.

Moments later, the pair parted and prepared to go out. Their progress was halted when Olivia spied Kate's orange bikini clad torso. Her appreciation led to the departure being postponed for an hour after her own black bikini went sailing across the room.

**East Beach**

**Santa Barbara, California.**

**Chung chung**

Both women took to the water and gracefully caught wave after wave. Olivia smiled as she glimpsed the sight of an exuberant Kate in her peripheral vision. She was grinning broadly and thoroughly enjoying herself.

Around one o'clock, the couple rode into shore with plans for Kate to make lunch back at the hotel. Those plans were derailed when Olivia dragged her into the shower then bed.

By the time the duo slipped into the spa, Kate had suggested they go out for an early dinner instead. Olivia agreed and after eating at a Mexican Restaurant, Olivia took Kate dancing.

Kate was exhausted as was Olivia, but once they were settled in bed, both found the energy to make love.

The following seven days passed with a bevy of activities and conversation. Kate's stamina continued to increase and Olivia fell deeper in love with the woman. She enjoyed the physical competitive side of Kate and liked the fact it complimented her own. Having always been independent, Olivia relished in submitting to the idea she wanted to spend the majority of her time with Kate and be a willing participant in a stable relationship.

-0-

After an early morning surf, Olivia was sitting on a sand dune with Kate positioned between her knees and leaning back into her chest. Both were still in their wet suits and watching the sun rise. Olivia's arms were draped across Kate's chest while the older woman's head was resting on Olivia's left shoulder. Kate's hands were curled around Olivia's and she was humming.

"I've never heard you hum before," noted Olivia.

"Trust me; it's a hell of a lot better than my singing."

"I doubt that baby and this is a beautiful way to start the day."

"Mmm, yes and I'm so glad it's you I get to share it with darling."

Olivia kissed the short black spikes of hair on the back of Kate's head, "If it was possible, I'd share every day like this with you."

"It would be nice Liv. I've been thinking about selling my apartment and buying a house."

"Really?" queried Olivia with interest. "Do you have any particular area in mind?"

"I like Chelsea and the current market price is well inside my range."

"Sounds like you've done a bit of research."

"I have honey."

"What prompted your decision?"

"I'd like to have a yard, a pool and a big garage to tinker in."

"Oh, so your butch side is dominating your plans?"

Kate tittered softly, "You could say that or maybe I'm just planning ahead."

"I see."

"But for now it can wait, time for breakfast with my girl."

"That sounds good to me."

"I believe it's my turn to cook."

Olivia kissed her lover's neck and caused her skin to tingle, "It is and I'm requesting sausage and eggs." She reluctantly stood and pulled Kate to her feet.

"You got it Liv and don't forget you have to call to confirm dinner for next Saturday."

"Thanks for the reminder and you are really going to like Stephanie." Olivia picked up her surfboard as did Kate and the duo returned them to the kiosk.

-0-

As the pair settled into the rental truck some ten minutes later, Kate enquired, "Abbie and Stephanie have been together for seven years, right?"

"Yes and their love story is absolutely magical."

When Olivia pulled out of the car park, Kate spied the tears welling in her eyes. Reaching over, she caressed Olivia's thigh, "Are you all right?"

"Yep, I'm just remembering the ordeal that Abbie and Stephanie endured several years ago. I'll tell you all about it over breakfast."

"Okay Liv and thank you for this trip, it's been very relaxing and I feel utterly rejuvenated."

"I'm glad sweetheart and we will definitely do this again."

"We certainly will and it will be my treat."

-0-

**Room 14**

**Pepper Tree Inn**

**3850 State St, Santa Barbara**

**Chung chung**

With plates in hand, Olivia and Kate went out onto the balcony to eat and enjoy the sunshine. They were both dressed in shorts and tank tops and giggling.

Kate sat down and remarked, "I really hope no one saw us out here earlier."

Olivia swallowed a mouthful of food before saying, "It was probably still too early for the other quests to be up."

"Honey, you made enough noise to wake anyone within a one mile radius of this place."

This brought a fresh round of laughter from Olivia, "What can I say; you hit the right spot Kate."

"I really hope all this invigorating sex doesn't fade once we return home tomorrow."

"It won't sweetheart, we got our groove on."

Kate shook her head, "You spend too much time with Fin."

"You should hear us rap together."

"I look forward to the show."

Olivia poured two glasses of orange juice from a jug and began, "Stephanie was a detective with the two-seven's Homicide Squad before being promoted to Captain last year and taking over command of the three-six. When she met Abbie it wasn't a very nice experience. The pair clashed violently over gun control issues and nearly came to blows. Abbie behaved deplorably while Stephanie just wanted to get out of the way."

"That sounds familiar," taunted Kate with a sly grin.

Olivia nodded knowingly, "Yeah it does. Abbie and Steph continued to argue until they realised they were attracted to one another and the sexual tension between them was electrifying."

Kate smirked, "Oh, that's got a definite ring to it."

"There are more parallels. Steph was caring for her ex-girlfriend who was terminally ill with a brain tumour."

"Oh my god," gasped Kate. "That must have been extremely difficult."

"Peta was a very gifted surgeon and Stephanie loved her dearly. She was heartbroken when the doctor ended their relationship several years prior to Peta reconnecting with her."

"Shit."

"Poor Steph was all over the place emotionally and she turned up at Abbie's one night rolling drunk and poured her heart out. She ended up confessing to being in a sexual relationship with Peta. The release of Dopamine brought pain relief to Peta and Steph was willing to assist her. She apologised to Abbie for laying it all on her."

"Oh my, that's so sad."

"Abbie distanced herself from Steph until Peta passed away soon afterwards. Steph was shattered, but over time, she and Abbie fell in love and got married. They were so happy and when Abbie became pregnant with Stefan, they were over the moon."

"I just love happy endings."

"I do too, but the couple still had one major catastrophe to get through."

"Really?" asked Kate, her interest highly piqued.

"Yes, Stephanie and Abbie had an enormous argument just before Steph went undercover with the FBI in an attempt to capture a serial rapist and murderer. She ended up as a victim and was presumed dead when a barrel was delivered to the Precinct. It contained acid, a necklace Abbie had given Stephanie, her wedding band along with blood and hair samples that matched Steph's DNA."

"Holy fuck Liv."

"Stephanie was kept hostage in a basement, tortured and continuously raped by her captor. She managed to survive and ended up killing the bastard when given the opportunity. Steph had been missing for months and when she got free, called her fellow detective, Lennie Brisco. Steph was that badly beaten, she could barely talk on the phone to Lennie, but he and his partner Ed Green traced the call and found her lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. They didn't recognise her until she could write down her name in Lennie's notebook a few days later in hospital."

"Oh the poor woman, that's horrific and shows tremendous courage on her behalf."

"Abbie had already given birth to Stefan and Lennie organised for her and Steph's family to come to the hospital to see her. It was quite the shock for everyone, but a truly beautiful love exists between Abbie and Stephanie."

"It sure does and thanks for telling me Liv. I assume you were with Alex during that time?"

"Yes I was."

"You loved her very much?"

"Yes, but I've found a deeper, more contented love with you Kate and there is no second guessing with you."

"Thank you honey and I couldn't love you any more than I already do."

Olivia smiled devilishly, "I'm sure you could."

"Olivia Elizabeth Benson, you are frigging insatiable."

"Oh yes I am," retorted the brunette proudly as she lowered her lips to Kate's and gently pulled her up from the chair.

-0-


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Benson Residence, Manhattan**

**Monday March 17****th****, 2008**

**Chung chung**

Kate stayed at Olivia's Sunday night after arriving home just after eleven and while Olivia was at work the following morning, she attended to their laundry then went on-line in search of a suitable house.

By four, she had located the property she wanted and called the Realtor's to arrange an appointment for a viewing the next day. Afterwards, Kate busied herself in the kitchen and had dinner ready when Olivia walked through the door.

"Something smells really good," Olivia announced while removing her brown leather jacket.

"Welcome home honey, how was your day?"

Olivia removed her gun, badge, pager, cuffs and cell phone from her belt and placed them on the counter, "Very productive, the unit cleared up three cases and handed them over to Casey for arraignment."

"Excellent," replied Kate while embracing Olivia.

"What did you get up to today?"

"I think I found a house and did the laundry."

"That's good and thank you for the laundry part," said Olivia before kissing Kate scrupulously.

"Phew Detective Benson, that was some hello."

Olivia's lopsided grin appeared, "Do I have time for a shower?"

"You do honey."

-0-

After dinner, Kate showed Olivia the property on the laptop and Olivia was impressed.

"So you like it?" inquired Kate.

"I do and it has everything you want."

"Yes and I really like the big backyard. The triple garage is a bonus."

"So is the size of the pool."

"I'm viewing it tomorrow at one. Do you think you'd be able to take some personal time and come with me? I'd like your opinion."

"I've got court in the morning with Elliot, but should be done before then. We could meet you there."

"All right and if you can't make it, just call or text."

"Will do, but it shouldn't be a problem. Of course Elliot will want to check every piece of wood and structural fitting."

Kate grinned broadly, "I'll be doing the same and he can hold the ladder."

"Don't wear a dress then, because I'll be forced to look up it."

Kate roared with laughter, "Baby, that won't happen, not with Elliot around."

"Oh so, I can live in hope for another time then?"

"Yes you can," taunted Kate with a sly smile. "Are you getting pervy in your old age?"

"Old? Isn't it your fortieth in July?"

"Thank you for the reminder youngen, but don't forget you turn forty a month later. Now can you help me into bed, I may break a hip?"

In between chuckles, Olivia said, "I certainly can and you are just hitting your prime sweetheart."

"You better believe it," replied Kate with a little sass.

-0-

**202 W 22****nd**** Street, Chelsea**

**1319 hours, March 18th**

**Chung chung**

True to word, Elliot went over the Chelsea house with a fine tooth comb, right alongside Kate.

"Structurally I don't see any concerns," he said as the pair entered the garage with Olivia.

"I agree," responded Kate. "The space in here is great and there is plenty of room for extensions."

"It's a terrific buy Kate."

Turning to Olivia, Kate asked, "What do you think honey?"

Winding her arm around Kate's back, Olivia answered, "It's absolutely perfect sweetheart."

"Thank you both for dropping by, I really appreciate your input?"

"Any time Kate; I'll meet you at the car Liv."

"Okay El," replied Olivia before kissing the bejesus out of Kate.

Kate hugged Olivia tightly then ran her hands over taut back muscles.

Olivia groaned softly then pulled back, "I love you."

"I love you too and I'll see you at my place later."

"You will and you should buy this place."

"If I do, I can move in by May the seventh. The current owners don't move out until the fifth."

"Excellent sweetie and I better go, bye."

"Bye and thanks again." Kate watched Olivia leave then retrieved her cell phone from her trouser pocket.

Keying in the Realtor's number, she informed him to advise the owners they had a sale for the settled amount and she asked that her apartment be listed as previously discussed.

_"I'll call the owners straight away."_

"Thanks Melvin and I'll be at your office in thirty minutes with a cheque."

_"I'll start the paperwork and congratulations, you've got yourself a magnificent home."_

"Thank you, see you soon."

-0-

**16****th**** Precinct Manhattan**

**1400 hours**

**Chung chung**

Elliot turned into the car park opposite the Precinct and secured the vehicle. "Kate sure does have a good eye when it comes to buildings," he said as the two detectives walked towards the entrance.

"She designed and remodelled her apartment with her dad. It's a great place and it's good to know she is handy with a hammer."

Elliot grinned, "I'll keep that in mind for when I renovate the back porch this summer. Say, are you and Kate coming to the softball game on the fifth?"

"Yes, I'm not missing out on watching the DA's Office take another pounding from the one-six."

Chuckling, Elliot called the lift, "They are still shitty at the fact Casey decided to play with us and not them."

"It was a wise move," replied Olivia as her cell phone rang. "Hello Kate," she answered while stepping into the lift car.

_"Hi, just calling to let you know I purchased the house."_

"Congratulations sweetheart."

_"My apartment's been listed and I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me to celebrate?"_

The elevator came to a halt and Olivia walked towards the Squadroom, "I'd love to babe, but I'm on-call."

_"Let's take the risk that you won't be called out?"_

"Works for me."

_"I'll pick you up from the station around six."_

"See you then, love you."

_"Love you too honey, bye."_

Elliot was already at his desk talking on the phone when Olivia sat down.

"Don't get comfortable Liv," he said with a raised brow. "We got a sexual assault over at Hudson University?"

"It never ends," she mumbled while standing up.

-0-

For the following two weeks, the detectives of the Special Victims Unit were snowed under with outstanding and new cases. Olivia didn't have any opportunities to see her girlfriend, so Kate took a trip to Vegas with her father for some rest and relaxation.

Father and daughter returned home on the Friday night and as Olivia was working late, Kate stayed at Barry's.

"When are you asking Olivia to move in with you?" inquired Barry while serving dinner.

"It's a little early for that."

"It's the reason you bought the house right?"

With a coy smirk, Kate replied, "Yes it is."

"So why delay?"

"Dad, it's only been three months and Olivia is very independent and I don't want to cramp her style or pressure her."

"Kathryn, love doesn't work to a time schedule and I know you love her."

"I love her with every fibre of my body dad. Olivia is everything to me, but we agreed to take it slow."

"From the few times I've seen Olivia; she dotes on you and is obviously in love with you."

"She treats me exceptionally well and I love her for it, but she is still getting used to having a girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she had a fairly traumatic experience with the last one and was relationship shy for a few years."

"Ahh, that sounds familiar."

"Yep, so that's why I'm not rushing her and besides, it suits both of us to still have our own space."

"Well I know you will do the right thing when the time is right and I'm pleased for you."

Kate laughed for a second, "Having said all that, I know Olivia is the one for me and I'm thoroughly enjoying getting to know her."

"I think so too, she has a kind heart."

"Yes she does."

"Are you going to tell her about your little windfall?"

"She'll call me tonight when she's off duty and I'll mention it then."

"I'm thinking about using mine for a trip around the world."

"That would be an excellent idea dad."

"I think I'll invite Ralph and Robyn along."

"Great, you three will have a lot of fun together."

-0-

Thirty minutes later, Olivia called from the one-six.

"Hello Liv."

_"Hi sweetheart, I'm still at the station. We're waiting to conduct an interview on our suspect. How was your flight home?"_

"Good," replied Kate as she moved to her old bedroom. "Dad and I both won at the poker table."

_"Well done."_

"Dad thinks I'm his lucky charm."

Olivia giggled, _"Well you certainly are mine."_

"Smooth Benson, Dad's going to use his winnings on an around the world holiday."

_"Wow that sounds exciting. Just how much did he win?"_

"It was a little over forty-six thousand dollars."

_"Holy crap sweetie that's a substantial gain to his bank account."_

"You should have seen him honey, he was like a kid in the candy store."

Olivia tittered at the image and leaned back in her chair, _"I'm glad you had a relaxing time. So how big was your win?"_

"Eighty-five."

"Dollars?"

"No baby, eighty-five thousand."

_"Fuck Kate!"_ exclaimed a shocked Olivia as she steadied herself on the chair and tried to avoid falling off.

"Oh I'd really love to Liv."

Olivia guffawed, _"Oh please, don't go there."_

"All right have it your way and I'll save it for tomorrow morning."

_"Thank you and that is some serious cash."_

"It is and I have definite plans for it."

_"Oh sweetie, I have to go; Casey just turned up."_

"Okay, love you and see you in the morning."

_"I love you Kate, night."_

-0-

**Benson Residence, Manhattan**

**0550 hours**

**Saturday March 29th**

**Chung chung**

Kate used the key Olivia had given her weeks earlier to open the apartment door. It was still early, but she was anxious to make contact with her girlfriend.

After putting her bag and garment travel bag in the spare room, she slipped into the main bedroom and watched Olivia sleep. The brunette was stretched out on her right side and cradling a pillow.

Kate felt her arousal twist its fingers around her lower abdomen and quickly undressed. Slinking across the polished floorboards, she lifted the sheet and climbed in behind her tee shirt and boxer clad lover.

"Hello sweetheart," murmured Olivia as she rolled over. "I've been expecting you."

Kate wrapped her arm around Olivia's shoulder, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, particularly waking up with you like this."

"Olivia honey," said Kate huskily. "I want to ask you to move into the house with me. If it's too soon, I'll understand."

Olivia brushed her hand across Kate's cheek, "I think the timing is just right and I'd love to."

A smile spread across Kate's face, "I love you so much."

"Mmm, you are definitely everything I need and want," declared Olivia before lowering her lips to Kate's.

Their love making was exceedingly tender and slow. Both women took the time to re-explore each other's bodies and Kate finally soothed Olivia back to sleep then made a phone call to Richard to catch up.

A short time later, Olivia stumbled into the living room and curled up on the couch beside Kate, "What are you watching?"

"Scrubs and you should be asleep."

"I missed you."

"Are you pouting?"

"Yes."

"Oh god, you are so goddamn gorgeous when you do that."

"Mmm," moaned Olivia throatily. "Come back to bed."

"Okay baby."

-0-


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Carmichael - Richards Residence**

**110 W 22****nd**** Street, Chelsea**

**1857 hours**

**Saturday March 19th**

**Chung chung**

Casey and Serena were already at Abbie and Stephanie's house when Olivia knocked on the door. Seconds later, a tall, long haired blonde with chiselled features and piercing blue eyes opened the door and immediately embraced Olivia, "Liv, it's been too long, you look terrific."

Olivia kissed the blonde quickly on the lips before saying, "And you are stunning as always."

The friends parted and Olivia added, "Stephanie, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kate Bingham."

Stephanie hugged Kate, "Pleased to meet you Kate and Abbie has nothing but good things to say about you."

"The same can be said of your wife."

"Come on in, the girls are on the back deck and it's a kids free night. My mother has them for the weekend."

"You have a beautiful home," remarked Kate as the trio walked down the corridor.

"Thank you Kate."

Olivia gripped Kate's hand and added, "Steph designed it."

"Oh, I see I've met yet another talented woman."

"She is extremely skilled," noted Abbie from the kitchen. "That's why I married her." She greeted Olivia and Kate with an embrace and kiss then cuddled Stephanie. "You are looking well Kate."

"Thanks Abbie, I owe it all to my private nurse."

Everyone laughed then joined Casey and Serena out back.

Kate reclined into a chair and took in the banter between the five friends and enjoyed learning more about them.

Olivia was attentive, asking her regularly if she needed anything.

"Olivia told us you purchased a house four blocks from us Kate," said Stephanie.

"Yes, number 202. We'll be moving in on May the 7th."

"We?" queried Casey.

"Yes," replied Olivia happily. "Kate asked me this morning."

"Well that announcement requires a celebratory drink," suggested Abbie as she stood up. She leaned over and kissed her wife on the top of her head, "Love you."

"Love you too and it's on the bottom shelf of the fridge babe."

Abbie entered the house and Stephanie smiled at the four women staring at her, "Abs and I had a bet about how long it would be before Olivia and Kate cohabitated."

"Obviously Abbie won," noted Serena.

"Yes, she said Kate would ask before the house was available. She's had the bottle of champagne for two weeks," explained a grinning Stephanie.

Abbie returned carrying the bottle and crystal flutes. She quickly filled the glasses and handed them around leaving Kate out. "Here's to domesticated bliss for two deserving people, Liv and Kate," toasted Abbie.

"Cheers!" responded Olivia while Kate hugged her.

"Casey and I drove past the house on the way over," said Serena. "I can't wait to look inside."

"It's spectacular," declared Olivia. "There's lots of room."

Stephanie inquired, "So how are the wedding plans going Casey and Ser?"

Casey squeezed Serena's hand and answered, "Very well, both our mothers have basically taken over and we just approve or disapprove their suggestions."

"It's saving us time and effort," added Serena.

"Excellent," replied Stephanie.

"Oh Casey," said Abbie. "I've been recruited to the DA's Office softball team for Saturday."

"Shit Carmichael, you could have said no," bemoaned Casey with a roll of her eyes..

"Is there a problem?" asked Kate.

Serena took the question, "Tex over there is a great ballplayer and will boost the Attorney's chances."

"I played ball at College," confessed Abbie humbly.

"You played for State you shit," pointed out Olivia with a chuckle.

"So how come you don't play honey," inquired Kate.

"I'm banned from the team," admitted the brunette matter-of-factly.

"How come?"

"The guys complain I throw like a girl."

"You're kidding me? With arms like that you should be out tossing Munch."

"Nope, apparently I wasn't born with the throwing arm DNA."

"Oh honey, we are going to have to work on that."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

Kate chortled, "It will be baby. So what do I need to bring on Saturday besides beer?"

"Potato chips," replied Olivia.

"Steph and I will supply the hot dogs and kids," offered Abbie with a giggle.

"We'll cover the potato salad and sodas," suggested Casey.

"Now that's organised," declared Abbie as she got to her feet. "Who wants a refill?"

-0-

It was a little past midnight when Kate nestled into the crook of Olivia's shoulder and kissed her jaw, "I had a really good time."

"I did too and it was nice to have us all together again."

"Abbie and Stephanie are such a wonderful couple."

"They are a joy to watch."

"They certainly are content."

"So am I Kate."

"I'm glad to hear that and tomorrow I am taking you to buy a softball glove so I can teach you how to throw."

"What do I get as a reward?"

"You retain your butch status."

"Is that all?" taunted Olivia.

"You also get to prove your worth to the team."

"Is there anything else?"

"You get my undivided attention."

"Now that's an incentive I can work with sweetie."

"How about I practice now?"

"Please proceed."

-0-

**East River Park Softball Facilities**

**1150 hours**

**Saturday April 5****th**

**Chung** **chung**

Kate and Olivia set the cooler down beside the portable grill and greeted everyone. They waved to Abbie and Stephanie who were standing over on the other side of the field talking to Jack McCoy.

"I see Mike Cutter is still trying to impress the new ADA," commented Casey to Olivia.

"It's a complete waste of time," replied Olivia confidently.

"Are you talking about Connie Rubirosa?" asked Serena.

Kate looked over to the tall good looking brunette and said, "I'm with Liv, he is wasting his time."

Casey giggled at the interplay, "Rumour has it he is smitten."

Kate watched as Connie waved to an attractive long haired blonde and smiled brightly, "Blonde, second tier of the stand on the left wearing a black sweater. I believe that is Connie's girlfriend, a Sergeant Kristen Stanton from the two-seven."

"Oh, I've seen her at the office, very nice," remarked Serena approvingly. "Arthur Branch would have a fit if he saw all these lesbians together."

"Thank goodness he's gone and Jack is more Liberal minded," quipped Casey.

"Kate, do you know Connie?" asked Olivia.

"Yes, but not that well, she's a very nice woman."

"Well, I better go join my team," announced Serena before kissing Casey farewell.

"Good luck baby," replied Casey. "And trip Abbie and Mike over for me if you get the opportunity."

"Honey, that is not fair or very sporting."

Elliot joined the group and declared, "It may be our only chance, so feel free to do it Serena."

"Yeah that's true," conceded Serena as she ran across the diamond.

Stephanie met her holding hands with her two children and after a brief conversation, walked over to Olivia, Kate and the others. "Hey everyone," she said in greeting.

Olivia crouched down, "Hello Stefan and Caitlin, how you doing?"

They hugged her in turn then excitedly told her about their weekend with their grandmother.

Kate observed and smiled when black haired Stefan asked, "Aunt Liv, which one is Kate?"

Olivia stood and reached for Kate's hand, "This is Kate."

Kneeling, Kate said, "Hello Stefan and Caitlin."

"You're very pretty," commented Stefan.

"And you are a very handsome lad."

Curly blonde haired Caitlin hugged Kate around the neck and kissed her head, "You have a boo boo."

"I did, but you just made it all better." Kate straightened up, "They are adorable Stephanie."

"Yes, Abbie and I really lucked out. I better get back to the other side. We'll see you after the game."

Everyone said goodbye and ten minutes later, the DA's team took the field with Mike pitching. Jack was short stop, Abbie catcher, Connie on first and Serena on second.

Elliot was first up to bat and he hit a two base strike. Fin followed with a one bagger and Casey brought them across the plate with a home run. Munch managed a two base swing as did Don Cragen. By the top of the ninth innings the one-six was leading 8-6 when Abbie hit a solo home run and the next two batters that followed were struck out by Elliot to seal the win for the one-six.

The two teams converged around the grill to eat hot dogs, hamburgers and chat. Kate spoke with Connie and Kristen and introduced them to Olivia, Elliot and his family.

As the sun started to set, the two teams and supporters departed for home and Olivia caught a case. She took her car to the scene while Abbie and Stephanie drove Kate home.

-0-

**Benson Residence**

**Sunday April 6****th**

**Chung chung**

Olivia staggered into her bed at 05:40 and spent most of the day sleeping while Kate visited Casey and Serena.

It was ten minutes past three when Olivia woke, showered then called Kate.

_"Hello,"_ answered Kate after three rings.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call earlier."

_"It's fine, I just assumed you were still on the job."_

"Yeah, I got in after five thirty, but we got the creep who butchered his wife after raping her."

_"Well done Liv."_

"You sound tired, are you all right baby?"

_"Yes honey, I'm over at Case and Ser's with the Carmichael-Richards' clan. I've been playing with the kids."_

Olivia giggled, "So they've worn you out?"

_"They certainly have, but I'm not complaining."_

"Would you like to come over for dinner?"

_"It's Sunday honey, I have dinner with dad. I can pick you up at six if you'd like to accompany me?"_

"I'll be ready Kate."

-0-

**Bingham Residence**

**2134 hours Sunday April 6****th**

**Chung chung**

"You looking forward to work tomorrow?" inquired Olivia as she pulled back the covers on Kate's bed.

"Yes, it will be good to get back and start using my brain again."

"Your dad seemed excited about his trip."

"The two months away will be good for him."

Olivia climbed into bed and reached for Kate, "You better go to sleep after your big day."

Kate nestled onto Olivia's chest and sighed, "I forgot how exhausting children can be."

"I learnt that lesson with Elliot's brood."

"Casey told me about Elliot and Kathy's near divorce."

"Yeah it was close, but they belong together. I was undercover with the FBI when a lot of the nasty stuff happened."

"When are you due a break from the Squad?"

"I'm up for rotation in June."

"Casey mentioned you'll work with Computer Crimes."

"Yes, but only for a month. It's just enough time to clear out the cobwebs."

"It must be tough for a family man like Elliot to deal with some of the cases?"

"Under that tough exterior, El has a heart of gold and every case affects us all in one way or another."

"Oh, I have good news, my apartment has sold."

"That's terrific, when do you have to vacate it?"

"April twenty fifth, so I'll be homeless."

Olivia kissed Kate on the forehead, "I don't think so, move in with me sweetie."

"I was hoping you'd say that and I won't have much to move. I've decided you and I are going to redecorate the house together, so that means new furniture."

"It will be a first for me to decorate with a girlfriend."

"Didn't you live with Alex?"

"No, we maintained our separate apartments."

Kate's eyes widened in disbelief and she asked, "For all those years?"

"Yes, Alex wasn't out about our relationship."

"Shit, that must have been hard on you?"

"It was, but it worked at the time."

"Have you ever cohabitated before?"

"No, this will be the first time."

"Hell, I guess the pressure is on me then."

Olivia tickled Kate under the ribs, "I think we will be just fine."

As she squirmed, Kate giggled loudly. Olivia stopped her onslaught and allowed her to catch her breath.

"You'll pay for that Benson," taunted Kate as she lowered her mouth to Olivia's stiff left nipple.

"Oh god, I love your idea of punishment."

"Me too," mumbled Kate while Olivia embraced her shoulders.

-0-

Over the next few weeks, Barry left for his holiday and Kate had her first scheduled check-up with her Oncologist. The results were encouraging and she celebrated on the fourteenth by taking Olivia out to dinner.

Kate gradually moved her clothing and personal affects to Olivia's apartment and the couple settled into a harmonious routine of domesticated bliss.

As Kate was restricted to desk duty, she arrived home first and prepared dinner during the work week while Olivia took over the duties on the weekends.

When the month of May arrived, Kate was medically cleared to return to field work. Olivia took her out for dinner and dancing to commemorate the occasion and by the seventh, the couple had moved into the Chelsea house.

The pair took their time to redecorate and on the twenty fourth held a house warming party. The following weekend, Casey and Serena married with a lavish ceremony and reception, before honeymooning in Hawaii for a week.

On the Monday, Olivia transferred to Computer Crimes and worked steady hours for four weeks while Kate's heath continued to improve with her markers remaining level on four.

Kate's father arrived home at the end of the month and helped her build a pool house and a balcony off the main bedroom.

For several weeks, Olivia snuck around behind Kate's back and organised a surprise fortieth birthday party at the house with Barry's help. He had taken Kate out for lunch on the Saturday while Olivia called in Casey and company to cook and decorate the back entertainment area.

Kate and her father arrived home to much fanfare and the party was a resounding success and a grand time was had by all the revellers.

As her birthday was actually on the Monday, Kate took the day off duty to enjoy Olivia's present of a full day health treatment at a local spa. That night Olivia took Kate to their favourite Italian Restaurant then out dancing until eleven o'clock.

"Do you want to join me in the shower?" inquired a slightly tipsy Olivia as the couple entered the house.

"I do, but first I'd like to sit down and talk."

Olivia's right brow arched upwards, "That sounds serious."

Kate gripped Olivia's hand and led her to the couch, "It is Olivia."

Sitting down, Olivia pulled Kate onto her lap, "I'm all ears sweetheart."

"First of all, thank you for a brilliant night and present, I thoroughly enjoyed both."

"You're welcome," replied Olivia before planting a kiss on Kate's neck pulse.

"Honey, please don't distract me," chided Kate with a giggle.

Reluctantly Olivia removed her lips away and looked at Kate, "What is it sweetheart, is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect Liv, but I need to ask you a question."

Olivia smiled and said, "The answer is yes."

Smirking back at shining brown obs, Kate retorted, "How the hell can you say yes if you don't know what the question is?"

Moving her lips back to Kate's pulse point, Olivia huskily said, "I do know what the question is. You have a small box in the inside left side pocket of your jacket. I felt it when we were dancing up close and personal."

"Damn it," whined Kate. "Oh god, I can't concentrate when you do that to me Liv."

"I know baby, but I need the time to go get your last present."

Kate pulled back in surprise, "You didn't?"

"I did," replied Olivia as she moved Kate off her lap.

Kate jumped to her feet and turned off the lights, "Looks like this show is moving to the bedroom."

"Works for me," responded Olivia while reaching for Kate's hand.

Once Olivia turned on the light, Kate embraced her, "I love you and I can't believe you had the same idea."

"I love you too and it just seemed the right time."

Kate pulled out the gift box, "Olivia Elizabeth Benson, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"I will, but only if you, Kathryn Ann Bingham agree to be my wife."

"Oh good lord, that's a yes from me." Kate opened the box and slipped the platinum diamond encrusted ring onto the ring finger of Olivia's left hand.

Olivia looked at the band and cried, "It's beautiful baby."

"You're beautiful Liv," countered Kate before kissing her lover thoroughly.

Minutes later, Olivia went to the dresser and withdrew a jewel box. Placing an identical ring on Kate's finger, she explained, "I found the jeweller's card in the study and ordered the same design."

"You are so clever my darling and I don't know what to say." Instead, Kate kissed Olivia deeply, effectively stopping the need for words.

Within seconds both women were undressed and caressing each other's body with subtle touches.

Kate's head lolled back when Olivia kissed her delicately on the clavicle, "Oh god Liv ... your lips are divine. I swear you're going to make me come."

Olivia smiled against her lover's skin and mumbled, "I'd like to see that." She cupped Kate's left breast and slowly rolled the hard nub between her thumb and index finger.

Kate's legs gave out and her body shook with her orgasm, "Oh dear god Liv."

Holding Kate up, Olivia locked onto green pools of love, "That was so damn hot sweetheart."

"Oh god baby, happy fucking birthday to me," cheered Kate with a triumphant raised fist.

Olivia chuckled then lifted Kate into her arms and carried her to their bed. "This night is all about you and now I'm going to make slow passionate love to you until you are sated."

"I love you so much Liv, so very much," whispered Kate.

"I've never loved like this before," declared Olivia as she lowered her lips to the birthday girl's.

-0-

**Benson-Bingham Residence**

**202 West 22****nd**** Street Chelsea**

**Saturday August 9****th**

**Chung chung**

A quiet engagement dinner followed the next weekend and three weeks afterwards, Olivia's fortieth was celebrated in a similar fashion as Kate's with loved ones and friends. The weather was balmy and most guests opted for a swim in the pool to cool down.

Kate was continually dive bombed by Richard and Elizabeth with much encouragement from Olivia. Newlyweds Serena and Casey stayed the night as did Elliot, Kathy and their three youngest offspring. Kate's father utilised the pool house for the evening and the next morning they all went to the Squad's softball match against the two-four.

Serena approached Kate after her game on an adjacent field and asked, "Did you hear Casey last night when we went to bed?"

"No, why?"

The blonde blushed, "Uhm, she was pretty amorous and loud."

Kate tittered, "Oh, you mean like the last sleep over when Liv and I heard the _"Novak Manoeuvre"_ in play?"

"Oh my god Kate," countered a mortified Serena. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's okay Ser; the bedrooms are sound proofed at the new house."

"Oh lord, thank fuck for that."

"I gather married life suits you."

"Oh yes. Have you and Liv picked a date yet?"

"Still in negotiations," jested Kate. "But I don't want to wait too much longer and I'd like to start a family next year."

Serena grinned, "So do Casey and I."

"Excellent."

Olivia joined the two friends and slid her hand into the back pocket of Kate's shorts and squeezed, "Hey good looking, you ready for home?"

"I am."

Kate and Olivia said their goodbyes then raced home to bed.

-0-

**Benson-Bingham Residence**

**202 West 22****nd**** Street, Chelsea**

**1020 hours Sunday August 10th**

**Chung chung**

"That's forty!" announced Kate happily.

Olivia looked down to her lover who was lying between her thighs and inquired, "Have you been counting?"

Kissing Olivia's moistened mound, Kate got up on all fours and straddled the olive skinned beauty, "I have and that is one for each of your years."

Olivia reached up and pulled Kate down onto her torso, "So when did you actually start the count?"

"It was yesterday morning on your actual birthday."

"I can't believe you kept score."

"I always do," admitted Kate.

"You're kidding me?"

"No I'm not."

"You are full of surprises sweetheart. Have you done the same with ex-lovers?"

"Nope, you are the only one honey."

"Then I am privileged."

"Yes you are and since you are so talkative, when do you want to get married?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No, but highly unlikely to happen at such short notice."

"What about a white wedding then?"

"As in winter?"

"Yes sweetheart and a honeymoon in Santa Barbara," suggested Olivia between wet kisses to Kate's face.

"That sounds perfect to me, so we better start making plans."

"Okay, but how about we practice that tricky honeymoon again?"

"Good plan baby."

-0-

By mid-September, wedding plans were finalised for a ceremony at the Paramount Hotel on the sixth of December and Kate's regular check-ups had been adjusted to thrice yearly. Both accomplishments were celebrated with a romantic weekend getaway with Casey and Serena in Miami.

At the beginning of October, Kate's workload doubled in volume overnight. She was constantly on overtime and when she managed to crawl into bed late at night, conversation was minimal as was the love making.

After another frustrating week, Olivia broached the subject when she called Kate at work.

"Hello sweetie."

_"Oh hey Liv, what's up?"_

"Nothing, El and I are on an adjournment in Courtroom three and I thought I'd give my gorgeous fiancée a call."

_"Thanks baby and I am so sorry about all these long hours."_

"I know you are Kate. I also know you can't discuss the case with me."

_"I wish I could Liv, but AD Hind has put a gag on it. He won't risk a leak."_

"I fully understand sweetheart."

Kate sighed heavily, _"God I miss you Liv."_

"I miss you too and I really miss our love making."

_"I do too. I'm so tired by the time I get home and that's not fair on you."_

"It's not fair on you either, but it comes with the job."

_"Where are you right now?"_

"I'm standing outside the Courthouse."

_"When are you due back in?"_

"In half an hour."

_"Shit, that's not enough time for me to drive down there to see you."_

"It's okay Kate; hopefully you'll be home early tonight."

_"Yeah maybe,"_ replied Kate unconvincingly.

"Are you sulking?"

_"Yes I am."_

Olivia giggled at the admission, "I love you."

_"I love you too."_

"What are you wearing?"

Kate gave a little moan then answered, "_My black low-ride trousers with the grey pinstripe and a dark blue shirt."_

"Mmm, I like that outfit, especially now that your hair has grown into that sexy collar length style."

"_Oh god, you are so bad. What outfit did you chose this morning?"_

"Dark blue jeans, boots and a lilac buttoned shirt."

_"Do you have your brown leather jacket?"_

"Yes," husked Olivia knowing how fond of it Kate was.

_"Have I told you how seductive you are in the phone?"_

"Yes you have, but I don't tire of hearing you tell me."

_"Liv, I swear if I don't make love to you soon, I'll implode."_

"Join the club sweetie."

Kate laughed, _"I'm leaving the office at four and watch out anyone who tries to interfere and gets in my way."_

"Unless we catch a new case, I'll be home by five."

_"Good girl. Damn honey, I have to go. See you later for our date in bed. I love you."_

"I love you too babe, bye."

-0-

**Benson-Bingham Residence**

**202 West 22****nd**** Street, Chelsea**

**1705 hours Monday October 6****th**

**Chung chung**

Olivia secured the garage door and was bitterly disappointed to see Kate's Mustang was missing. When she entered the house, she grumbled and let forth several cuss words when she found a message on a memo notepad on the kitchen counter. Before picking it up, she collected a chilled bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a few long swigs before quenching her thirst. Disposing of the empty container, she grabbed the message and read:

**Hello baby,**

**I'm really sorry, but plans are on hold. **

**I was notified at 15:00 I am going undercover on the case from Shitsville.**

**As you know, I'll not be able to contact you unless it is safe to do so.**

**I love you with all I have Liv and you will be in my thoughts and heart.**

**Kate xxxx**

"Fuck, shit, fuck!" exclaimed an irate Olivia. Disappointed with the turn of events, she went into the bedroom, changed into running attire then went for a run in an effort to quell her anger.

Afterwards, she called Casey and ended up having dinner with her and Serena before coming home to an empty bed yet again.

-0-


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Murphy's Bar Alphabet City**

**1745 hours**

**Monday October 6****th**

**Chung chung**

Supervisory Special Agent Kate Bingham tugged at the hem of the too short black tee shirt she was wearing and cursed, "Fuck it."

Richard scowled at her, "Don't complain, at least you don't have to sit in the back of a frigging surveillance van for the next couple of hours."

"Hey, I'll gladly swap and you can play the angry radical."

"Sorry no can do, I'm the wrong gender."

"I can't believe there was no one else available for this gig," whined Kate.

"It's your lucky day," taunted Richard heartily.

Kate looked at the inexpensive watch she had been given as part of her outfit and declared, "I should be at home getting very lucky with my girlfriend."

Rich sighed deeply with understanding, "Cindy isn't very happy with the hours we've been keeping either."

"It's gotten to the sorry stage where I'm ready to contemplate phone sex," grumbled Kate.

Her partner chuckled, "Yeah, I'm with you, a week is a long time."

"It's actually been nine days." Kate shifted her position against the brick wall and adjusted the fake prescription glasses she was wearing.

The earpiece secreted in the arm of the glasses activated, "_Mobile Wun, tango is in your location."_

"Roger that," responded Kate into the microscopic microphone hidden in the crucifix necklace adorning her neck.

"Good luck partner," offered Richard. "Be safe."

"You too Rich."

Kate exited the dark alley and walked along the poorly lit street and towards a rundown bar. Slinging a hole ridden knapsack over her shoulder, Kate pushed open the dilapidated door and entered the smoke filled bar. She strutted up to the counter and ordered a beer.

"Money up front," indicated the ruddy faced barkeep with a steely glare.

Shoving her hand into the pocket of her dirty jeans, Kate withdrew a twenty dollar bill and tossed it to him without saying a word.

The unshaven man handed over a bottle of Bud and change.

Kate nodded and went to sit at a table in the far corner. With her back up against the wall, she surveyed the room and located her target.

Five foot six thirty year old brunette Lucy Dugan was perched at the end of the counter nursing a beer chatting with a younger woman.

Kate lowered her eyes and took a sip of beer as Richard entered the bar dressed as a construction worker, ordered a drink then approached her table.

"What's a cute chick like you doing in this dive?" he asked.

"Fuck off!" snapped Kate loudly without looking up.

"Hey, that's no way to speak bitch."

"Just leave me alone, unless you want trouble."

Richard sat down next to Kate and put his arm around her shoulders, "Come on sugar, I'll treat you nice."

Kate roughly pushed her partner's arm away and shouted, "I SAID FUCK OFF, I'M NOT INTERESTED."

"That's what you all say until you see the colour of my money."

"I'm not a hooker you dumb ass, so leave," snarled Kate angrily.

Richard grabbed Kate by the arm, "Listen, I'm not into games. Louie told me you were good and it would cost me a hundred dollars."

"I don't know anyone called Louie; now take your hands off me."

"All right, I'll give you a hundred and twenty."

Lucy Dugan appeared out of nowhere and put a switch blade to Richard's throat, "You deaf man? You got the wrong woman. Just get up nice and slow and leave."

Richard stood and Lucy backed away. He left the bar and Lucy sat down opposite Kate.

"You okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine and thanks for intervening."

Lucy gave a lopsided grin, "Don't mention it, so what brings you here?"

"I was just looking to have a quiet beer."

"How come you are carrying a bag? Ain't you a little too old to be running away from home?"

Kate returned the smile, "Yeah I am, but I got kicked out of the shelter I was in because I lost my job."

"What line of work you in?"

"Construction, building houses mainly."

Lucy blatantly scanned the calloused hands and believed the answer, "What happened?"

Kate caught the none too subtle inspection and was thankful her hands still bore the evidence of the work done on Elliot's deck a week earlier, "The foreman tried to get a little too hands on so I decked him."

Lucy smirked, "Shit, that's rough and men can be such pigs. Name's Lucy, what's yours?"

"Tara."

"It looks like your luck has changed for the better Tara. You can bunk at my place tonight and I have a friend who can fix you up with a job in the morning."

Kate's face lit up in feigned excitement, "Really? That's just great."

Lucy's brown eyes roamed over Kate's chest, "I see you are a believer."

"Yes, god provides for those who are faithful."

"Yes he does. Finish up your beer and I'll take you to my crib. It's only two blocks from here."

Kate downed her beer and followed Lucy out of the bar.

Minutes later, she was led her into a derelict building. Kate adjusted her eyes to the dim light and gasped when confronted by two water pipe wielding women.

Before she could defend herself, Lucy king hit her from behind.

-0-

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Richard when the digital visual and audio feeds were lost. "ABORT, AGENT DOWN!" he shouted over the radio while jumping from the rear of the van. He withdrew his weapon and torch and ran to the building where Kate was.

One other Agent joined him in the search for Kate, but came up empty handed. All that was found were the glasses she had been wearing. The black frames were smashed into pieces and scattered across the concrete floor.

Richard called for backup then an immediate search of the area began and in less than twenty minutes, the ERT discovered drag marks leading to tyre tracks and an oil spill.

"Obviously Dugan had a vehicle at her disposal," surmised AD Hind to Richard.

"Yes sir. Agents Bentley and Cruize are checking the immediate area for any available security footage."

Blond Gerry Bentley approached seconds later carrying a disc, "We retrieved images of a Chevy Safari van leaving the scene, but can't make out the number plate."

"Get it to the Tech Lab right away Bentley," ordered Hind. "I'll have Deputy Director Lawler's job for this poorly organised operation."

"Yes sir," agreed a disheartened Richard.

"The bastard isn't even here to oversee the stakeout."

"Kate wasn't happy about the strategy at all," confided Richard.

"Who could blame her Agent Walker? It was pure madness to have only two Agents as surveillance and backup. Come on, let's get to the Lab."

Richard followed Hind and cautiously remained silent. Deputy Lawler's cowboy behaviour had been questioned before, but this was his best cluster fuck to date. Richard knew Lawler had skipped out on his responsibilities to go visit his latest girlfriend, but he wasn't about to divulge that information to Hind.

Earlier, Kate, Agent Todd and himself had argued with Lawler for over an hour about the concerns of going in undermanned, but were eventually ordered by Lawler to comply. Lawler had even lied and said AD Hind had authorised the operation. Proof of the fib was evident when Hind had arrived onsite all riled up and baying for blood.

-0-

As Hind pulled into the FBI underground car park, he said, "I want your full report A-SAP and Rich, don't leave out anything, especially the bullshit from Lawler."

"Yes sir, understood."

-0-

**Unknown Location**

**0251 hours**

**Tuesday October 7****th****, 2008**

**Chung chung**

Kate slowly prised her eyelids apart and immediately regretted the action. A bright light seared into her eyeballs and increased the throbbing pain in the back of her skull and neck. Without moving, she painstakingly scanned her surroundings and realised she was lying on the floor of a sparsely decorated windowless bedroom. The walls were covered with peeling grey paint and there were cobwebs hanging from the high ceiling. The wooden panels were old as was the musky smell in the air.

Taking a deep breath, Kate grimaced as shards of red hot pain pierced her left side. "Fuck!" she exclaimed angrily while clutching her ribs, trying to ease the ache.

With short intakes of oxygen, Kate gently righted herself into a sitting position in an effort to evaluate her injuries. It was a no brainer. Her ribs were either badly bruised or fractured, obviously courtesy of Lucy and her welcoming committee.

"I'm going to kick Lawler's ass for this cock-up," she mumbled while inspecting the lump on her head. Touching dried blood and a one inch gash, Kate gritted her teeth and fought past the pain that was sparking along her neckline. As she tried to stand, the wooziness overtook her and she collapsed forward onto an old rickety chair. "Shit," she uttered under her breath as she balanced herself.

The noise of the breaking chair resulted in the door flying open and Lucy stepping into the room. "I see you're finally awake Tara," she smugly said.

"No thanks to you," retorted Kate. "Why the hell did you hit me?"

"I couldn't take any chances. David wouldn't like it if you turned out to be a cop."

Kate clung to her throbbing side, "Do I look like a fucking cop to you?"

"According to your Union Card you're not. Sorry, but the others got a little over enthusiastic."

"You want to explain where I am?"

"You are now under the divine protection of my Lord David."

"Say what?"

"David is our spiritual leader and provider."

Kate reached for her necklace and sighed when her fingers wrapped around the metal, "What happened to my glasses?"

"Unfortunately they were broken in the scuffle."

Kate continued to play the hapless victim, "I suppose I'm suck here now?"

"You will find peace here Tara. In time, David will show you the way to enlightenment."

"You are keeping me here against my will. I want to leave."

"You will see it differently once you meet the others."

"When will that be?"

"There will be a gathering tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Is there any way I can have access to a first-aid kit?"

"Justin our nurse will attend to you shortly."

Kate's resolve started to wane considerably as she leaned up against the wall, "I have concussion."

"He will be here soon, so I suggest you sit down until then."

Kate swallowed down her desire to rush Lucy and look for an avenue of escape. Physically it was beyond her current capabilities and she knew she would have to bide her time until she recovered sufficiently.

Lucy backed out of the room and closed the door while Kate begrudgingly slid down the wall. Not knowing if the transmitter was still viable, Kate decided to wait until after the nurse had visited before trying to broadcast a message. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was now six hours since she had been abducted from Alphabet City and Olivia had no knowledge of her predicament. Kate's eyes focused on the door and she waited patiently.

-0-

**Unknown Location**

**0301hours**

**Tuesday October 7****th**

**Chung chung**

It was past 3am when a short, black haired man with a beard entered the room were Kate was being held. "Hello, my name is Justin. Lucy says you fell out of the back of the van and hurt yourself."

"Lucy is a lair. I was beaten up by her and two of her goons. I'm being held here against my will."

Justin smiled and knelt down beside her. He placed a medical kit on the floor and whispered, "Lucy told me you'd say that because you are strung out on drugs."

"Whatever!" rejoined Kate in mock defeat. "I have a laceration to the left rear of my scalp and an injury to my ribs on the left side." Kate gingerly pulled off her denim jacket and lifted her shirt. "I think they may be fractured and I have concussion. My vision is blurred and I have a massive headache. How long have I been here?"

"You sound like you have medical knowledge and you arrived three hours ago."

"I know a little, so I can differentiate between an assault and an accident."

Justin ignored Kate's words and probed around her left flank, "One rib is broken and that's a decent abdominal scar you have."

"Yes," replied Kate unwilling to divulge any factual personal information. "I was in a car accident years ago."

"I'll wrap your side with a bandage, it's the best I can do and I only have aspirin for your head."

"What about the gaping hole in my head?"

"Oh, I have sutures for that, but I'm afraid I don't have any anaesthetic for numbing the area."

"I'll grin and bear it. So are you the extent of this place's medical assistance?"

Justin prepared Kate's wound and expertly stitched the two sides together while Kate bit down on her bottom lip and blocked out the pain by thinking of Olivia.

"It's best if you stay awake for as long as you can," suggested Justin as he carefully placed a dressing over the wound.

"I'm aware of that." Kate chose to probe for further information on her whereabouts, "Are we on a farm?"

"Yes, it's a beautiful area. There's one hundred acres for buildings and vegetation. David is very pleased with our new home."

"I'm sure he is Justin. How did you find David?"

"Lucy found me when I was at my lowest point. I was an addict, had lost my job at the hospital for stealing drugs and was living on the streets."

"In Albany?"

"Yes, Lucy took me in and David showed me the way to inner peace. I've been clean for a year and owe it all to David."

"How did David afford to buy this farm?"

"We sell produce and wares while some of the women have jobs in town."

"So we are still in Albany?"

"No."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yes,' answered Justin matter-of-factly.

Lucy walked into the room without warning and spoke, "You done yet Justin? Amy needs you to check on Tobias."

"Yes, I'm finished." He stood and looked down at Kate, "I'll inform David you are unfit for work and need to rest for at least a week. I will check on you in the morning and welcome to the family Tara."

"Yeah thanks."

Kate looked on as Lucy spoke in a hushed tone to Justin before he departed down the hallway to the left.

"I suggest you refrain from asking too many questions Tara, you may not like the consequences."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, that is a promise," snarled Lucy tersely as she shut the door abruptly.

Kate heard the lock tumble engage then retreating footsteps. Reaching for the necklace, she depressed the small ruby stone, "Mobile Wun to Command. I don't know if you can hear this, but my location is on a one hundred acre farm. I have travelled for three hours and may not be in Albany. Check into a struck off nurse with the Christian name of Justin. He worked in Albany at the hospital, but lost his job due to a drug addiction a year ago. I have sustained injuries and have trouble with mobility, but am okay. Tell Lawler his ass is mine when I get out of here. I'll try to learn more about my whereabouts as soon as I can - out."

-0-

**FBI Briefing Room**

**23****rd**** Floor Plaza Building**

**0325 hours Tuesday October 7th**

**Chung chung**

Hind stood at the end of the conference table and unexpectedly slammed a folder down onto the polished surface, "All right listen up people, we have made some progress. Analysis of the security footage has given us the licence number of a Clare Louise Lawler from Long Island."

The twenty Agents assembled around the table displayed various looks of shock and disapproval at the news.

Hind pointed to an enlarged DMV photo on the SMARTboard behind him and resumed, "A BOLO has been issued for Clare Lawler and her vehicle, a dark green 2001 Chevrolet Safari Van licence number Delta Juliet Tango wun fife seven niner. Clare Lawler is twenty years of age with long brown hair, hazel eyes, weighs 120 pounds and is five foot seven. She has a tattoo of a blue dolphin on her upper left shoulder. As of 2310 hours Deputy Director Lawler has been relieved of duty and is being detained for questioning. The techs in Audio have ascertained that Agent Bingham's transmitter is still fully operational and is being monitored for any signs of communication. Unfortunately at this stage we have no leads on the location of David Bradford's sect and you are all assigned to this case until further notice. Agent Walker, I'll leave you to update the investigation."

Richard rose to his feet and pointed to another picture on the board, "David Bradford, thirty-six, black hair, six two, 180 pounds and brown eyes was identified two weeks ago as the self-proclaimed leader of _"The Peace Within"_ organisation. That information was anonymously obtained by Deputy Lawler at that time. Agents Bingham, Todd and myself commenced an investigation under Lawler's direction. Two days ago, an ex-member was located by Agents Bingham and Todd. Cassandra Ann Dwyer, thirty-four, from Alphabet City disclosed the sect's recruitment techniques."

Agent Walker gestured to a police arrest photo of Dwyer then continued, "Dwyer revealed that Lucy Dugan stakes out _"Murphy's Bar"_ in Alphabet City on a semi-regular basis and befriends woman or men between the ages of twenty and forty. These _"marks"_ all appear to be transients or runaways so their disappearances have gone unnoticed by family members or friends. The _"Family"_ supposedly funds the organisation through selling homemade wares, drugs and prostitution."

Agent Crothers lifted his hand in question, "Did Dwyer have any knowledge of Bradford's whereabouts?"

"No she did not," answered Richard disappointedly. "Dwyer managed to make her escape from the old compound in Albany while working. She had the opportunity to sneak out the bathroom window of a hotel while waiting for her _"John"_. That was three weeks ago and she stated she overheard Bradford and Lucy Dugan discussing moving to a new home two days prior to her departure."

Motioning to another black-and-white still, Richard resumed, "Lucy Dugan is Bradford's right hand woman and has extensive history for violence and robbery. Dugan is thirty, five foot six, brown eyes and hair and weighs 130 pounds. She has the word _"hate"_ tattooed across her left knuckles and a two inch scar across her right cheek."

Pointing to the board, Richard carried on, "Agent Bingham was abducted by Dugan and two cohorts who have since been identified from the security footage as Mary Welsh, twenty two and Roberta Higgins, also twenty two. Both women are from New York and were reported as missing two years ago on the same date. The women are childhood friends which would explain how they were easily persuaded to follow Dugan together. Cassandra Dwyer also told us Bradford had twenty-four followers at the last location."

"Thank you Agent Walker," said Hind as his cell phone rang. "AD Hind," he answered.

_ "Sir, Rogers from Audio. We have a transmission from Agent Bingham."_

"Excellent, we will be right there."

Hind closed his phone and motioned to Richard and Derek Todd, "You two are with me. Agent Tome contact transit security and see if you can locate the route that van took."

**-0-**

**FBI Audio Technical Laboratory**

**0350 hours Tuesday October 7****th**

**Chung chung**

After listening to the playback of Kate's radio broadcast, AD Hind turned to Richard, "Walker, organise a search of every farm within a three hour radius of Albany. No one goes home until Agent Bingham is found."

"I'm on it sir."

"While you are at it Richard, you better notify Kate's father and partner when it's a more reasonable hour of the morning."

"Yes sir."

-0-

**SVU Squadroom**

**16****th**** Precinct Manhattan**

**0715 hours Tuesday October 7****th**

**Chung chung**

Olivia woke to an empty bed and quickly prepared for work. She arrived at the Precinct early and immediately tackled her latest DD5s from the previous shift.

Elliot arrived some twenty minutes later with a bag of pastries and a cheery greeting, "Morning Liv."

"Hey El, the paperwork on the Barton case is completed."

"Great, what time did you get here?" he asked while placing the sweet buns beside the coffee machine.

"Some time before seven."

"Why so early?"

"Kate's gone undercover on a case and the house was too quite without her."

"That sucks, but she can handle herself."

"I know, but she is so tired after working nonstop and I'm worried she'll overdo it."

"Liv, she knows her limits health wise and quite frankly, I think Kate's a lot fitter now than six months ago."

"She is, but I'm still concerned."

Sitting down at his desk, Elliot reasoned with his friend, "You've been there partner, and know what she is up against."

Olivia leaned back in her chair, "Actually El, I have no idea. Kate was directed not to disclose any information on the case, so I haven't a clue."

"It's not easy Liv, but Kate will be back before you know it."

"This is all new for me," confessed Olivia with a frown. "It's different from when Alex was in Witness Protection and I waited for her return."

Elliot grinned widely, "That's because you always knew the Feds were keeping an eye on her, but Kate is possibly out there on her own."

"That's true and the fact I always suspected Alex was lost to me whereas Kate is my destiny."

"Wow Liv, that is fairly in-depth for this early in the morning."

Throwing her hands skywards, Olivia quipped, "I need to stop wallowing and be patient. Kate's a professional and I have nothing to worry about."

"True and it's your turn to make the coffee."

"Yes sir," responded Olivia as she pushed away from the desk. "I bet you don't boss Kathy around like this."

"Hey I'm not that stupid," joked Elliot. "That woman can be real scary."

"I have no doubt of that El. I'll make your coffee if you grab the Austin file from the Captain's office.

"You got it."

-0-

At eight o'clock Richard walked into the Squadroom and spotted Olivia at her desk to his left. "Excuse me Detective Benson," he said.

Olivia looked up and gasped in surprise, "Where's Kate?"

"Is there some place we can talk in private?"

With panic in her eyes, Olivia answered, "You can tell me here Rich."

Elliot glanced at the obviously overtired Agent and offered, "Can I get you a coffee?"

"Yes please Elliot."

"Come on, sit down," instructed Elliot as he pushed the spare chair towards Richard.

He sat adjacent to Olivia and explained, "I'm sorry Olivia, but Kate is missing in the field."

"Missing?" repeated Olivia in disbelief.

"She was abducted during an operation and contact was lost."

Olivia sprang out of her seat and started to pace, "How the hell did that happen?"

Elliot handed Richard a mug then sat down.

Richard gave details of the situation while Olivia continued to stride back and forth.

"We have a lead on twenty-five possible locations," he added. "Agents are out searching the properties now."

"Do you know what her injuries entail?" quizzed Olivia.

"No Olivia, she didn't elaborate, but she did say she was okay."

"All right and what has happened with this idiot Deputy? Oh my god Rich, what about her father, does he know?"

"Barry was my first stop before here and Lawler has been taken in for questioning. Hind will be dealing with him at nine o'clock."

Elliot looked at Olivia, "Fancy a ride to the Plaza?"

"I certainly do."

Richard stood up, "Do you want me to clear it with your Captain?"

"No need, he's out at the dentist's until ten," answered Elliot.

"Okay follow me," suggested Richard.

"I'm not happy about this turn of events," murmured a jaded Olivia.

-0-

**FBI Interrogation Room Two**

**Plaza Building 23****rd**** Floor**

**0900 hours**

**Chung chung**

Fifty year old, grey haired Christopher Lawler sat at the table in the interview room drumming his fingers on the edge of the metal table and looked directly at the camera positioned in the corner of the left side of the ceiling.

Behind the one-way glass partition of the observation room, AD Hind, Special Agent Walker, Detectives Stabler and Benson and Assistant US Attorney Carmichael stood watching the man's actions.

"This latest stunt has ended his career," declared Frank Hind deadpan.

"We can charge him for withholding information, dereliction of duty, abuse of power and for providing misleading information," remarked Abbie sternly.

Olivia asked, "What about conspiracy leading to the endangerment of Kate?"

Elliot cleared his throat, "I know I'm not going to be too popular, but let's not forget the man did what he did to rescue his daughter."

"As a father, I can appreciate that Elliot," agreed Frank. "But he was well aware of the fact he should have followed protocol and not gone in half-assed."

"That's true, but he wasn't thinking clearly," countered Elliot.

"Regrettably this is not the first time Lawler has shown complete disregard for procedure," explained Hind. "He's gone too far this time."

"I agree," announced Abbie. "The smug bastard was lucky to survive the last internal investigation into his conduct."

"Well let's go see what the prick has to say for himself this time," put forward Frank as he opened the connecting door.

Richard and Abbie followed him into the room and Lawler was asked a series of questions. He talked unreservedly and admitted his guilt. The man was calm when declaring he regretted nothing.

When Hind mentioned his recklessness had led to Kate's abduction, Lawler was remorseless and didn't comment.

From inside the Observation Room, Olivia listened and watched with clenched fists. Her anger accelerated when Lawler said he didn't care about Agent Bingham as long as his daughter was found.

"You idiot," snapped Hind. "If you had come to me with the truth, a fully manned operation would have been instigated and your daughter would have been located without Agent Bingham becoming a hostage."

Lawler sniped, "Collateral damage."

"Charge him with everything we can," directed Abbie as Olivia burst into the room and launched herself at Lawler. "YOU PRICK," she shouted as Lawler fell back onto the floor and the Detective landed on top of him. "Agent Bingham isn't fucking collateral damage you bastard, she's my fiancée and if she is hurt because of your incompetence, I will make it my mission to hunt you down and destroy you." Olivia stood up and left the room. She was shaking badly by the time Elliot and Abbie caught up to her in the hallway.

Abbie reached out and grabbed her friend's shoulder, "Slow down Liv, you need to stay in control and focus."

Turning with tear filled brown eyes, Olivia cried, "I just want Kate back safe and sound. She's been through enough crap and that selfish idiot in there put her in danger."

"I know sweetie, but we have to be patient and let the Agents do their jobs."

Hind joined them and announced, "We've received another transmission, this way everyone."

-0-

**Unknown Farmhouse Location**

**0901 hours Tuesday October 7th**

**Chung chung**

An exhausted Kate rose to her feet when the door lock tumbled. She braced herself against the wall as Lucy entered.

"Time to use the bathroom Tara," announced her captor. "One stupid move and you'll pay the price."

Kate knew better than to antagonise the woman, besides the 357 revolver she was carrying in her left hand was enough of a deterrent. She moved into the hall haltingly and waited for further instructions.

"Third door to the right," directed Lucy. "Don't bother looking for an escape. The window has been nailed shut and boarded up. There are new clothes and a towel in there for you. Justin will be here in twenty minutes to re-bandage your ribs and head."

Kate opened the door and spied the beige dungarees and white tee shirt. She also noticed her toiletries and underwear from her knapsack were sitting on the counter.

As Kate went to close the door, Lucy put her boot behind it, "Oh no you don't. I get to watch the new merchandise and you are certainly worth a look."

"What?" exclaimed Kate, barely able to stand.

"I'm David's personal new girl welcome committee. I test drive all the new recruits to make sure they are up to standard and are able to be sent out to work for the greater good."

Kate was ready to fight her way to freedom, but knew she was in no shape to do so. Hell, she could scarcely manage to stay upright without vomiting. "I don't feel well," she pointed out to the woman before her.

Lucy actually licked her lips and leered at Kate with what could best be described as a feral smirk, "Yes I know, so lucky for you, I'll only watch this time."

"I'm not going to strip in front of you," snapped Kate, hoping it was enough to deter her subjugator.

Lucy jabbed quickly and connected with Kate's left rib cage, "I won't tell you twice."

"FUCK!" cried Kate while doubling over in excruciating pain. "That's not very Christian or peaceful of you, nor is that gun."

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't subscribe to all that religious bullshit, neither does David. We just enjoy the benefits of our money raising efforts that these halfwits are more than willing to supply."

"You're sick," sneered Kate through clenched teeth.

Lucy replied with a swift kick to the back of Kate's left knee, "Undress now Tara or I'll shoot you. It's that simple a choice."

Kate worked through the agony and gradually disrobed. Once she was naked, she stepped into the surprisingly pristine shower stall. Turning her back to Lucy, she attempted to ignore the soft moans emitting from the voyeur.

"Good lord, you're luscious Tara. You'll make us plenty of money. The men will be lining up to sample your wares." Lucy laughed at her own joke before moving in for a closer look.

Kate stood under the stream and dismissed Lucy. She cleansed herself and was careful in avoiding wetting her scalp. When she was finally finished, Lucy handed her a towel.

"I enjoyed the show," she purred into Kate's ear. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you in and trust me, I will."

Going against her instincts, Kate shook with fear and slowly dried her body. She had to continue to play her submissive role and not raise suspicion to her real identity or capabilities.

Lucy stared at her and snarled, "The sooner you realise there is no escape from here, the quicker the pain will stop." With that said, she slapped Kate forcefully across the face.

_ "SHIT,"_ screamed Kate to herself. _"This bitch is going to pay for this crap." _She dressed in the clothes provided and squirmed when Lucy ran a hand down the curve of her buttocks then squeezed her left breast roughly.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you soon," vowed Lucy before she escorted Kate back to the room. She grabbed the prisoner by the shirt and kissed her roughly before locking the door and departing.

Kate's head throbbed faster and she struggled to keep the bile from travelling up the length of her throat.

-0-

Justin arrived twenty minutes later carrying the first-aid kit and a small tray containing fruit juice, toast and a bowl of rolled oats. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked jovially.

"I still have a headache and the ribs are hurting. Lucy punched me again."

Kate removed her shirt and Justin's eyes widened as he took in the fresh bruising.

Gently, he felt along the rib cage and Kate flinched when his fingertips crossed over the last bone.

"It's broken," he concluded softly.

Kate turned her arms out, "I'm not an addict. See, no track marks."

Justine inspected her limbs and shook his head, "Why would Lucy strike you?"

"I told you already, I'm being held captive here and I want to go home. I don't belong here."

"I believe you. Here, you should eat while it's still warm."

Kate hungrily ate the proffered food then asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"We're on Watervliest Shaker Road, Colonie. It's about sixteen minutes outside Albany."

Kate sighed with relief, "Thank you Justin."

"I'll be driving into Albany next Tuesday for supplies and I'll take you with me."

"Thank you again and I appreciate the food."

Without a sound, Lucy came into the room, "David wants to talk to you Justin."

He piled the empty dishes onto the tray and left without saying another word and Lucy instantly kicked Kate in the ribs, "You won't be going anywhere with Justin and I warned you about asking questions. Now you have really pissed me off."

Kate's breath caught in her chest and she frantically sucked in some air. The pain was unbearable and instantly brought tears to her eyes.

Lucy bent over and gripped her by the chin, "You'll pay for your indiscretion tonight and there isn't a god damn thing you can do about it." She leaned in and kissed Kate forcibly.

Kate scurried away gingerly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. In response, Lucy laughed evilly then left.

When the Agent was certain her tormentor had passed down the hall, she activated the transmitter, "Mobile wun to Command, I hope you can hear this. The farm is on Watervliest Shaker Road, Colonie. It's just outside Albany. I am not in a position to fight back; I have two broken ribs, possibly three. Lucy Dugan is a total sadist and doesn't follow the prescribed law as dictated by Bradford. In fact, neither does Bradford. Dugan is coming to my room tonight to teach me a lesson. I doubt I will be able to defend myself for long, she has a gun. If it turns to shit before you locate me, tell Olivia I'm sorry and that I will always love her in this life and the next. Tell my dad I love him and he will be forever in my heart. Let all my friends know that I love them and it's been my utmost pleasure to work with all you guys. Lastly, inform Lawler he is a fuckwit and totally responsible for this monumental fuck up. Mobile wun - out."

-0-

**FBI Audio Technical Laboratory**

**0940 hours Tuesday October 7****th**

**Chung chung**

Olivia burst into tears once the recording ended and Elliot comforted her, "We'll find her Liv."

"You can count on it," promised Hind as he pulled out his cell phone. "Rich, we have a location." He relayed the information then turned to Olivia, "You two can ride with me."

The two detectives passed Abbie on the way out of the room. She hugged Olivia and tearfully stated, "Bring our girl home."

"I will," sobbed Olivia.

"I'll organise a search warrant for the farm and arrest warrants for Bradford, Dugan, Welsh and Higgins. I'll meet you at the location as soon as possible."

"Thanks Counsellor," countered Hind.

-0-

**Farmhouse Watervliest Road, Colonie**

**1356 hours Tuesday October 7****th**

**Chung chung**

Kate finally relented to exhaustion, but woke swiftly when she heard the door creak open.

Lucy sauntered in wearing a white tank top and short denim pants. She was holding a thick leather strap and Kate painfully got to her feet. "If you touch me with that, I'll kill you," she threatened in a calm even tone.

"I seriously doubt that, you can't even stand up straight sweetheart."

"We'll soon find out, won't we?" Kate moved into a defensive stance and locked her eyes onto Lucy.

Lucy smirked crookedly at her prey, "I like a bit of fight with my pleasure. I couldn't wait until tonight to teach you some respect."

"You'll get no pleasure or respect from me," responded Kate ignoring the stabs of pain shooting up and down her left side.

Lashing out with the strap, Lucy narrowly missed Kate's right forearm.

Kate was quick enough to avoid the blow and wrapped her left hand around the end of the flaying leather. Mustering all her strength, she pulled back and brought Lucy forward, unsettling her balance. She struck out without delay and pummelled her right fist into her assailant's nose.

The brunette tumbled backwards as Kate advanced with a roundhouse blow to the woman's face.

Lucy fell against the wall then slid to the floor with blood gushing from her nostrils. She wiped away the red fluid with her hand and jumped up speedily.

Kate was on her immediately with several body strikes followed by an upper cut to the jaw. She felt her energy deplete and knew she couldn't afford to allow Lucy the time to recover.

Unfortunately, Lucy had other ideas and managed to retrieve the revolver from the back of her belt.

When Kate saw the move, she pelted down two handed punches to Lucy's stomach. She pushed forward and went for the gun. The effort caused her to scream out in agony and for Lucy to fire off a round. The bullet grazed past Kate's side and lodged in the wall behind the struggling Agent.

Kate grappled for the weapon, but was competing with the pain to stay conscious. In a last ditch attempt to stay alive, she lunged at Lucy in a front on tackle and they both fell to the floor.

Lucy raised her right knee and jabbed it into Kate's bruised and bleeding flank, "Now it's my turn bitch."

The agony intensified, but Kate held on and head butted Lucy's exposed chin. She felt the flesh of her left eyebrow tear open and paid no attention to the blood flowing into her eye.

Lucy lifted the revolver and pressed it to Kate's ribs, "I win." She squeezed the trigger as Kate used the last of her reserve and smashed her palm in an upwards motion and under Lucy's broken nose.

-0-

As SWAT moved into position to breach the main entrance of the farmhouse, Hind ordered the surrounding Agents and local law enforcement officers to move in on the outer barn.

Everyone heard the gunfire come from inside the large farmhouse and Olivia adjusted her vest and advanced alongside Elliot. Under the cover of darkness, the two detectives neared the front door and when the second shot pierced the silence, Hind signalled for SWAT Commander Evans to break the door down.

With the sound of splintering wood reverberating in their ears, the lead Agents stepped into the house and announced their presence.

The five people sitting in the living room were quickly rounded up by Agents entering from the rear of the house while the twenty occupants of the barn were secured without incident or resistance.

Hind recognised Justin Frawley instantly and asked, "Where is Tara?"

"Fourth room on your left," he answered swiftly while cowering on the floor.

As the group made their way down the passage way, Richard's voice came over the radio earpieces, _"Alpha wun, Alpha tree, we have secured the barn and have Clare Lawler and Bradford in custody - over."_

"Roger that - Alpha wun out," responded Hind in a hushed tone.

The Agents and detectives stopped outside the identified door with guns at the ready. Without delay Agent Evans kicked the door in then stepped inside. Hind followed and immediately radioed for the Paramedics.

Evans approached the two prone women lying on the floor and kicked away the visible revolver. Kate was lying on top of Dugan and bleeding heavily from the two wounds to her side.

Kneeling down, Evans felt for a beat in Kate's neck. He turned his head and announced, "I have a pulse sir."

Olivia stepped to the side and gritted her teeth as Evans declared Dugan was deceased.

The two Paramedics who were on standby raced into the room and Elliot wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders. He holstered his weapon and comforted her, "She'll be okay and she's a proven fighter Liv."

Olivia didn't reply as she watched the medics work on her lover.

-0-

Three minutes passed before Kate was stable enough to be transported to Albany General and the clean-up commenced. Olivia rode in the back of the ambulance and firmly held onto Kate's hand. "Hold on my darling, you have a wedding to attend," encouraged an anxious detective.

Kate's right eyelid fluttered several times before opening. Behind the oxygen mask, she smiled, "I do."

Crying with relief, Olivia leaned down and kissed Kate's forehead repeatedly and her tears fell unashamedly onto her face.

Kate reached up with a trembling hand and removed the mask, "I'm so glad to see you Liv."

"Not half as happy as I am."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too, but you need to put your mask back on and by the way, you look like shit."

Kate grinned at their inside joke, "You've told me that twice now Detective Benson."

"I'm consistent Agent Bingham, now rest sweetie."

"All right," agreed Kate without protest.

"I'll be right here with you."

Kate replaced the mask with Olivia's help then closed her eyes to the pain that was consuming her every sense.

Olivia squeezed the Agent's hand and watched over her until they reached the hospital.

-0-


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Waiting Room Albany General Hospital**

**1646 hours**

**Tuesday October 7****th**

**Chung chung**

Elliot rushed into the surgical waiting room and spotted Olivia sitting in the far corner leaning forward with elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Liv," he whispered while sitting down beside her. "How is Kate doing?"

Olivia raised her head and turned to her partner, "Her left lung collapsed upon arrival, it was pierced by one of the five broken ribs she'd suffered. The blood loss from the gunshot wounds to her side was significant and one bullet damaged the muscle. Fortunately, the bullets passed straight through. Doctor Roland said Kate should be fine once they close the wounds and re-inflate her lung."

"She sure is a warrior Liv."

"That she is."

"I spoke to Cragen, Fin and Munch. The Captain said to tell you to stay here as long as is necessary. They all send their love and will visit soon."

"That's sweet of them. Kate came to in the bus and talked for a while."

"She did well Liv. She managed to push broken bone into Dugan's brain to kill her."

The image of how close Olivia came to losing the love of her life caused her to shiver, "It took a lot of courage for her to fight like that. She was horribly beaten El."

Elliot smiled at his friend, "She has a lot to fight for."

"As do I."

"Frank and Rich will be here shortly then we are heading back."

Olivia reached for Elliot's hand, "You're a good man El and thank you."

"I'm just relieved Kate is going to be okay."

Checking her watch, Olivia noted, "She should be out of theatre by now."

On cue, a middle aged man with a receding black hairline and wearing purple scrubs entered the room, "Detective Benson, Kate's surgery went well and she'll make a full recovery. She's currently in recovery and asked me to tell you she will be right in time for the wedding."

Both detectives laughed with relief and thanked the surgeon. The duo waited another hour before being advised by a nurse of Kate's room number.

Ten minutes later they walked into the room to find Kate fast asleep. Olivia moved a chair close to the bed and held her hand while Elliot sat beside her.

Frank and Richard arrived just after five and after speaking to Olivia, returned to New York with Elliot. Olivia resumed her bedside position then moved out of the way when a nurse came to check Kate's vitals.

"Can I get you a pillow Detective, you look extremely tired?"

"Thank you that would be good."

"Agent Bingham will probably sleep well into the night, so I suggest you go get something to eat and make yourself comfortable. I'll stay here until you return, just in case she wakes."

Rising to her feet, Olivia nodded, "I appreciate your kindness."

-0-

Olivia re-entered the room a short time later carrying a paper bag and a large container of green tea. Barry had replaced the nurse and was sitting on the other side of the bed. Putting down her purchases, she greeted Barry with an embrace as he stood.

"Thank you for calling," he said while returning the hug. "The doctor has been in and explained Kate's injuries."

Olivia pulled back, "I guess you're anxious to know what happened?"

"I'd be grateful if you told me Olivia."

The brunette recounted all she knew and by the time she finished it was nearly seven o'clock. She couldn't help but yawn several times and recline on the chair.

"Get some sleep Olivia," suggested Barry. "I'll watch over Kate."

"Thanks, I'm absolutely beat."

Olivia placed the spare pillow behind her head and got comfortable. Within minutes, she was breathing deeply and fast asleep.

-0-

**Room 416 Albany General Hospital**

**0716 hours**

**Wednesday October 8****th**

**Chung chung**

Kate woke to a blinding illumination shining in her right eye. The left was still firmly swollen shut and she muttered amusingly, "I guess it's time I was up."

"Sorry Kate," said a voice she recognised as Nurse Holster's. "It's time for me to check your vitals again." Reaching for the remote, she raised the back of the bed.

With a smile, Kate replied, "It's okay and it is your job after all."

The nurse giggled, "That it is. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a lot better than yesterday Hannah. Although my head is throbbing now that I am awake."

"I'll give you something for that in a second," offered Hannah while observing Kate's monitors. "Your father and partner are down in the café having breakfast. They put up quite the protest before relenting."

Kate tittered softly, "They're both very stubborn people."

"They stayed here all night," admitted the brown haired nurse.

"Did they manage to get any sleep?"

"They took turns and managed about four hours each." Hannah handed Kate two tablets and helped her with a tumbler and straw. "That should ease your headache."

"Thanks," replied Kate as she gently rolled her head back onto her pillow.

Withdrawing a pen from her pocket, Hannah wrote into the chart then asked, "Do you feel up to a sponge bath?"

"That would be great and I'm sure my dad would have brought along a bag for me. Brushing my teeth would be close to heaven right about now."

Hannah smiled down at the patient, "He did and we'll organise it A-SAP. Doctor Roland will drop by soon to check your surgical drains and wounds."

"Oh, I look forward to that treat," jested Kate.

-0-

Twenty minutes passed and Kate was bathed, dressed in a new gown and possessed fresh minty breath. She pointed out that fact to Olivia when she and her father returned.

"I gather that means you are feeling better," taunted Olivia, relieved to see her girlfriend sitting up.

"Hell no, I feel like crap, but would like a kiss."

Leaning over the bed, Olivia smooched Kate softly on the lips. "I love you so much," she whispered afterwards.

"I love you too, your turn dad."

Barry pecked Kate's left cheek, avoiding the cut brow.

"The doctor reckons I'll be able to go home by Monday," announced Kate before yawning.

Olivia squeezed her hand, "That's good news sweetie."

"Yeah it is. Listen, I'm pretty tired and I'd like it if the two of you would go find a motel and get some decent sleep."

Olivia started to raise her brows in protest

"Don't argue Liv," interrupted Kate. "Come back this afternoon and bring me some pancakes please."

Barry chuckled at the request, "Okay, but if you need us beforehand, call."

"I will, now I love you both like crazy, but I'll feel better knowing you are looking after yourselves too."

Olivia reluctantly kissed Kate goodbye then left with Barry. Kate was asleep within minutes and Olivia and Barry found slumber thirty minutes later in a nearby motel.

-0-


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Benson-Bingham Residence**

**202 West 22****nd**** Street, Chelsea**

**Monday October 13th**

**Chung chung**

After driving Kate and Olivia home from Albany, Barry left them alone and went grocery shopping with the pledge to cook dinner when he got back. Kate was eager to take a shower in her own ensuite and Olivia was more than willing to assist her in that endeavour.

She was slow and cautious as she removed Kate's clothes, being careful not to aggravate any of her injuries. Kate's left side was a mural of black, red, purple and yellow. The bruising encompassed her entire rib cage and the majority of her lower back. Although Olivia had seen the site before, she was suddenly overcome with the enormity of how much pain her lover had endured.

The two bullet wounds were healing well as was the laceration above Kate's left brow. Olivia knelt and slipped off Kate's shorts when she felt her girlfriend's hand on her head. Looking up, Olivia glared into emerald eyes shining with love.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" inquired Kate huskily.

"Yes you have sweetie," replied an emotional Olivia as she stood and placed the clothing into the hamper.

"I'm going to tell you every day simply because I can."

Wiping away tears with the back of her hand, Olivia said, "I'm so grateful you will have the opportunity."

Kate hugged Olivia to her chest and confessed, "I thought I was going to die without ever seeing you again."

Olivia brushed her fingers through Kate's layered short hair, "I never gave up hope. You have been through too much to go out with a whimper. You are the strongest person I know Kate and that bitch had a fight on her hands."

"You are my strength Liv," confessed Kate before her legs started to wobble.

Olivia held her up, "Easy sweetheart, let's not over do it."

Kate regained control of her limbs and inquired, "Will you shower with me?"

"Yes baby and I won't let you fall." Olivia was true to her word and kept a watchful eye on Kate and helped her bathe.

She continued to assist Kate until the following morning when she had to return to work. Barry stayed at the house for the remainder of the week and Olivia was thankful not to be on-call over the weekend.

-0-

Casey and Serena visited for dinner Saturday along with Elliot, Kathy and three of their youngest children. Olivia kept an eye on Kate and noticed she was somewhat withdrawn, even though the dinner had been her idea. Kate had shooed everyone out of the kitchen and insisted on preparing dinner on her own.

As the wine and beer flowed, Olivia made random excursions into the kitchen to check on Kate and on one such trip, she found her girlfriend standing inside the pantry sobbing quietly. She approached and gently wrapped her arms around a trembling frame, "What's wrong baby?"

"I can't find the gravy mix," blubbered Kate as more teardrops flowed.

"Kate, I think it's more than a missing condiment that is causing your tears."

"I'm sorry Liv, I don't know what happened."

Olivia rotated Kate until they were eye to eye and reasoned, "It's been over a week and you've not discussed what happened to you. Maybe it's time you vented."

"I'll make arrangements to see the Bureau Psychiatrist as soon as I can. I don't want to lay this all on you."

"I'll gladly listen, but I don't know if that will help enough."

"I'm sorry we haven't been intimate Liv," apologised Kate while drying her tears with the sleeve of her tee shirt.

"Kate, you are recovering from two gunshot wounds and broken ribs, I don't expect anything." Olivia reached behind Kate and handed her a tin, "There's your gravy."

"Shit, I need to get a handle on things."

The rest of the evening passed without further incident and Kate went to bed exhausted while Olivia secured the house. Kate was asleep when she climbed into bed and didn't rouse when Olivia snuggled into her back.

She lay awake for some time going over the reasons for Kate's need for professional therapy. Since Albany, Kate had not mentioned the details of the case and was due to give her statement and report to AD Hind on Monday. Kate was also medically cleared to return to desk duty and Olivia had been surprised when Kate agreed to take the past week off. Except for the slight breakdown and withdrawn behaviour that night, Kate had been her usual self.

Contemplating the issue for several minutes, Olivia finally succumbed to sleep's gravity and fell into comfort with thoughts of a relaxing Sunday.

-0-

**23****rd**** Floor Federal Plaza Building**

**FBI New York Field Office**

**Monday October 20****th**

**Chung chung**

Kate gingerly eased onto the leather chair opposite Hind's oak writing desk and placed several pages onto the wooden surface then proclaimed, "That's my full report and statement."

"Thank you Kate. Lawler is still suspended pending the findings of the investigation into his conduct and the US Attorney's Office is pursuing charges."

"Good, he put everyone at risk."

"Detective Benson wasn't too happy with him either."

"She saw Lawler?"

"Yes," replied Frank before going on and describing the interview.

Kate smiled crookedly when he was done, "She can be so feisty."

"Yes she can."

"Frank I've made an appointment with Doctor Miller. I've a few issues to sort through and wanted you to know."

"I'm glad to hear that Kate and if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call or drop in to see me."

"I appreciate the offer. Oh by the way, paperwork for the Trimble case is finalised and filed. Agents Lee and Walker are currently out in the field with the Joseph's witnesses going over their version of events."

"Good work. Hopefully the Joseph case will be closed soon."

"The Assistant US Attorney is more than satisfied with the psychical and trace evidence and the witness statements should seal the investigation into Ritter."

"Is that the only open file?"

"Yes Boss."

"Excellent, we could all do with some quiet time around here."

Kate smiled and rose slowly from her chair, "Cheers to that."

She walked to her office, tidied her desk then rode the elevator up two floors to Jessica Miller's office. Rapping lightly on the doorframe, she waited to be summoned inside.

The door opened to reveal a grinning blonde in her mid-forties, "Hello Kate, come on in. It's good to see you, but certainly not under these circumstances."

"Hey Doc, how's the family?"

"Gareth is still yummy and the boys are a handful."

Kate smirked at the description, "Good to hear."

Jessica motioned to the leather chair and Kate made herself comfortable.

"I've read through your file and I'm elated to see you are in remission. That must be such a relief for you?"

"It is."

"So tell me what has changed in the past six months since your last evaluation?"

"Being healthy is the biggest change and the fact I've fallen in love."

"That's terrific news, tell me all about her?"

"Her name is Olivia and she is a detective with the Special Victims Unit over at the 16th Precinct." Kate recounted their first meeting and subsequent relationship.

"It sounds like you are suitably matched."

"We are and I think we complement one another really well."

"So why can't you talk to her about what happened in Albany?"

"How did you know that was a problem?"

"Kate, you have been through some testing times of late and knowing you, the last thing you want to do is burden your partner with the facts. Besides, that's why they pay me the big bucks."

Kate allowed herself a slight giggle, "You're correct and I guess I resent the fact I was caught in a position I couldn't control straight away."

"I've read all the reports and quite frankly, Agents Walker, Lee and you were unnecessarily put in danger from the get-go. Your injuries made it impossible for you to act immediately and you've never been one to jeopardise an operation by rash decisions."

"That's all true, but I just feel so god damn guilty."

"Why do you think that is? Is it because you were forced to undress and tolerate Dugan's touch and advances?"

Kate nodded, "Exactly."

"Tell me this, if you hadn't obeyed Dugan's directions, what would have happened to you?"

Without hesitation, Kate answered, "She would have beaten me again or carried out her threat to shoot me."

"You did what you had to do to survive until you were strong enough to gain the upper hand."

"Yes, but Dugan changed that game plan."

"Do you feel remorse over killing Dugan?"

"No, it was clear she intended on killing me. She shot me twice for fuck's sake."

"Good, be angry at her not yourself. You couldn't control her actions, only your own."

"Then why can't I tell Olivia?"

"Fear."

Kate repeated the word with wide eyes, "Fear?"

"You are petrified of her reaction."

"Yeah, I guess I am. I just don't want her to think any less of me."

"Seriously Kate, that doesn't sound like the woman you described to me only moments ago. Is Olivia that fickle?"

"No. Oh shit, I don't know what I mean," snapped Kate in frustration.

"You have been through the emotional wringer these past ten months, but one thing has remained constant."

Kate's green eyes brightened with understanding, "Olivia."

"Yes, the love you share has not changed Kate, so trust in it now."

"Damn, you are good and I fully understand."

"Your partner deals with this sort of abuse on a professional basis, why would she be any different with you as the victim?"

"That's very true and it makes perfect sense."

"Now that we have dealt with your feelings of guilt, tell me how today went?"

Kate disclosed her return to work then thanked Jessica for her help in comprehending her emotional retreat from Olivia.

-0-

**SVU Squadroom**

**16****th**** Precinct Manhattan**

**1709 hours**

**October 20****th**

**Chung chung**

"Manhattan Special Victims Unit, Detective Benson speaking."

_"God you so sound good,"_ husked Kate while reclining slowly back onto the couch.

Olivia blushed at the sound of her lover's much missed seductive tone, "So do you and this is a welcomed surprise."

_"How's your day been baby?"_

"Busy sweetie, I'm just waiting for Casey to show so El and I can interview our latest dirt bag."

Kate tittered throatily, _"I love it when you talk filthy Detective."_

As no one else was in the immediate vicinity, Olivia lowered her voice, "Prick, scum, dickwad, shit head, fuck knuckle."

_"Oh baby, you are so naughty,"_ taunted Kate in an amused lint.

"And you my love sound very horny. Kind of makes me wish I was at home."

Kate regained some semblance of control over her raging libido, _"Speaking of that, when can I expect my sexy Detective to finish work?"_

"Probably sometime around seven," estimated Olivia.

_"So I better stay on ice until then."_

Olivia groaned into the phone piece, "Yes please."

_"Okay, I'll be in bed waiting for you."_

"Oh god I love you so much Kate," purred Olivia as she squirmed on her chair.

_"I adore you and I'll stop torturing you."_

"Thanks and welcome back darling, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too and I'll explain everything after I've made love to you tonight."

Olivia moaned, "Sweetheart."

_"Sorry honey, you all hot and bothered now?"_

"Oh god, yes I am."

_"How long will it be before Casey arrives?"_

"She's still in Court, so another forty minutes at best."

_"Do you think you can sneak up to the crib?"_

Olivia looked up to the upper level and her voice hitched, "Are you here?"

_"Yes, I snuck in when you were in Cragen's office."_

"So this is a _"booty"_ call?"

_"No, this is a "I haven't touched my girl in over two weeks" call."_

Olivia was standing by the time she said, "Give me two minutes sweetie."

_"I'll meet you in the bunk room."_

Hanging up, the detective raced up the stairs two at a time then chased Kate into the sleeping area and locked the door.

Kate turned to face her and started undressing, "I want you so bad Liv."

"I'm all yours darling."

Kate shed the rest of her clothes while Olivia stripped slowly with more than a tantalising sway of her hips.

The couple embraced and kissed hungrily with an underlining urgency. As their bodies melded, Kate lost control, relinquishing everything to Olivia.

-0-

By the time Olivia brought Kate to fulfilment, they were both breathless and wallowing in the emotional coupling. Kate continued to gasp out Olivia's name over and over as her mantra and Olivia smiled deeply with the knowledge her loving Kate had returned to her and all was as it should be.

The women continued to make love until Olivia received a page from Casey asking where she was. She kissed Kate tenderly before speaking, "I have to go sweetheart, but we will definitely continue this at home."

Both women climbed off the bunk and reached for their respective clothing.

"I should visit you at work more often, this was a lot of fun," declared Kate. "I'll have dinner waiting for you beautiful."

Fully clothed, Olivia kissed Kate goodbye, "Love you."

"You too, see you at home." Kate watched her lover leave and grinned at the trouser encased buttocks, "Damn, that woman is hot."

Olivia turned before descending the stairs, "So are you babe, bye."

Kate waited until she heard Casey, the two detectives and their suspect move towards the Interrogation Rooms before going downstairs then home.

-0-

The remaining weeks of October and November brought about a busy time work wise for both Olivia and Kate. The Agent travelled to Mexico on two separate occasions following leads on a suspected serial kidnapper of young College girls, while Olivia worked tirelessly on several cases.

Kate was in Albuquerque when Olivia text her inquiring if she were available.

SSA Bingham was in the middle of an interrogation and didn't reply until thirty minutes later: Sorry baby, in interview. Will call u in an hr. Miss and love u beautiful.

Richard took one look at a grinning Kate and quipped, "Message from Liv?"

"Yes, so let's wrap this paperwork up and return this worthless piece of crap to New York."

"You want to call the US Attorney's Office with the news?"

"Chicken shit," mumbled Kate playfully under her breath.

"Hey, it's a quarter to midnight and you are the senior Agent."

Kate winked at her friend, "Again I say ... chicken shit."

Richard chuckled and they returned to the Interrogation Room where Trevor Makepeace was being held.

-0-

**Benson-Bingham Residence**

**202 West 22****nd**** Street Chelsea**

**0248 hours Friday November 21st**

**Chung chung**

Olivia rolled over and picked up the cell phone from the bedside table, "Hey sweetie."

_"Hello beautiful, sorry it's so late, but it was a bitch organising extradition papers."_

"That must mean you didn't have the services of one Abbie Carmichael."

_"Correct, I called Stu Border instead. Caitlin has the flu so I didn't want to disturb Abbie and Steph at home."_

"They'll appreciate that."

_"Border didn't, he went as slow as possible."_

Olivia giggled then said, "Figures honey, pay back is a bitch. When is your flight home?"

_"Thirteen hundred, we front court at ten here."_

"Hopefully I'll be home before you."

_"How is your case going baby?"_

"I'm currently waiting on DNA results from fingernail scrapings."

_"Did your main suspect supply a sample?"_

"Nope, he's already on file in the system."

_"Nice."_

"Are you still at the police station?"

_"No, the work is all done and I'm actually chest deep in a hot spa."_

"Spa? Geez you Feds do okay out in the field," scoffed Olivia.

Kate laughed heartily, _"I paid extra for an upgrade on the rooms. We damn well froze for most of the day. The heater blew up at the station and we wore overcoats the entire day, so I treated us."_

"That was very generous of you."

_"It only cost an extra fifty bucks and the water is so relaxing."_

"I'm sure it is honey. Oh, the caterers called today with conformation on the menu."

_"That's everything settled then."_

"Only two weeks to go sweetie."

_"Mmm, I'm so looking forward to seeing you in your gown."_

With a tiny yawn, Olivia asked, "You nervous Kate?"

_"Indeed I am baby and it's time for you to go back to sleep."_

"I'd rather you were here."

_"That makes two of us. I'll call you as soon as I'm back in New York."_

"Okay sweetheart, love you."

_"I love you too, goodnight beautiful."_

-0-


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Wedding & Reception Room Paramount Hotel**

**1258 hours Saturday December 6****th**

**Chung chung**

Kate stood at the front of the alter grinning broadly with her father and Richard to her left. She shifted her eyes to the back of the aisle when the wedding march started to play.

Maid of Honour Casey and Bridesmaids Serena and Abbie appeared wearing off the shoulder dark purple gowns and were quickly followed by a black tuxedo and bow tie attired Don Cragen. Olivia was holding onto his arm and looked stunning in her backless and strapless body hugging white satin wedding dress.

Kate sighed heavily and gazed upon her breathtaking bride. Olivia locked onto her eyes and winked. Kate was wearing an open necked white button up shirt, white vest and white Armani suit. Her straight black hair was now below collar length and hanging freely around her face.

Olivia tingled all over and was anxious to touch her beloved. She inched closer and when Don released her arm, she reached for Kate's left hand. "I love you and you look so amazing," she whispered.

"I love you too and wow! You are simply gorgeous Liv."

After reciting their vows, the couple exchanged platinum bands that matched their engagement rings and once they were declared united and photographs completed, the happy brides adjourned to the Reception to join in the festivities.

Kate was very attentive to Olivia and basked in her beauty.

Their first dance as a married couple was slow and erotic, receiving a standing ovation from the guests.

"Holy cow," whispered Olivia into Kate's ear as they danced around the room to the next song. "That was so damn hot."

"I thought I'd surprise you with a few steps."

"Oh you did that all right my darling wife."

"I like the sound of that."

"I need to thank you for your other surprise too."

Kate coyly asked, "Oh you noticed?"

"How could I not see my brother and his wife Lucy sitting in the front row? We had a nice chat before and everything is fine thanks to you."

"Hey I couldn't help it. Your family needed to be here to celebrate with us."

Olivia tilted her head back until brown eyes focused on green, "You know I'm crazy about you, don't you?"

Kate's smile was sly, "Yeah, I kind of figured that out about you along the way."

"Kiss me Kate."

"Gladly."

The loving newlyweds kissed passionately until Barry and Don cut in. The celebration ended a little after one thirty and the happy couple stumbled into the honeymoon suite in a tangle of arms and legs.

"I love you," chanted Olivia over and over while undressing Kate.

"You're adorable and so beautiful Liv."

Within seconds, Kate led a naked Olivia into the bedroom and onto the king sized bed.

"Take me sweetie," beseeched Olivia as she pulled Kate onto her torso. "I've been waiting all night to get you alone."

In reply, Kate latched onto Olivia's waiting lips and slowly slipped onto her centre. Olivia arched up and dug her short nails into Kate's back. "OH GOD, YES KATE. I LOVE THIS," she screamed out in rapture.

Kate smirked, "Really? I would never have guessed."

Amid the humour, the cadence sped up and lips found each other again. Olivia pushed into Kate and broke from their kiss, "Tell me."

"I love you."

"More," pleaded Olivia as her climax built.

"I love making you come."

"Oh god, yes sweetie," muttered Olivia deeply.

She was close and Kate wanted more. Sliding down, she engulfed her lover's swollen clitoris and suckled. Olivia quickly reared up and erupted into her mouth.

"Oh dear god Kate, that was fantastic. Again sweetie, please," implored a panting Olivia.

Kate assented and brought her wife to release several times before the brunette returned the favour in kind.

-0-

Hours later, the couple lay exhausted beside each other breathing heavily and Kate rubbed her hand over Olivia's left breast then got out of bed.

She returned carrying four bottles of chilled water and sat up against the headboard. Handing Olivia a drink, they both drank greedily in an attempt to rehydrate.

After quenching her thirst, Olivia looked at the clock, "Six hours."

"Uh huh and a new record," declared Kate.

Olivia's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Indeed, my favourite number is now forty-six."

"Good god, no wonder I'm drained."

"You and me both Missus Sexy."

Olivia chuckled, "I have never enjoyed sex so much as I do with you."

Picking up a second bottle, Kate moved off the bed, "Yeah, you're okay I guess."

"Say what?" exclaimed Olivia while climbing off the mattress.

Kate disappeared into the ensuite and Olivia found her turning on the water in the hot tub.

Climbing in, Kate asked, "Want to try for fifty?"

"I swear I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"I think you've said that before honey."

"Yes, but I mean it this time."

"We'll see Detective Wonderful. By the way, I love you."

"Love you too," replied Olivia as she stepped into the huge tub.

-0-

It was late afternoon when the happy twosome boarded a plane for California and Olivia had no trouble walking, although a certain part of her anatomy was rather tender.

"No sex for at least twelve hours," she declared as they landed.

"Yes baby," replied Kate condescendingly.

"Wiseass."

"Yes baby. Do you want to grab the bags once we clear security while I'll go ahead and organise our rental?"

"No worries honey."

An hour later, the newlyweds were headed to their hotel and the start of their week long honeymoon. Despite Olivia's prior proclamation, she attacked Kate the second they entered the suite. Kate didn't complain and when the pair finally reached the bed to sleep, she pulled out a letter from her bag and handed it to Olivia.

With a broad smile, she declared, "Happy wedding baby."

Looking at the hospital logo, Olivia ripped open the envelope eagerly and read the doctor's report, "Baby, this is the best present ever."

"I thought you'd like it Liv."

With tears in her eyes, Olivia pulled Kate onto her chest, "I love you so much."

"No more tests for six months," whispered a relieved Kate.

"You must be so happy?"

"I am thanks to you honey. I'll love you for all time Olivia Benson."

"You better or I'll kick your ass."

"You're such a romantic Benson."

"That's Benson-Bingham thank you very much and I'll show you romantic you cheeky imp."

-0-


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**FBI Office 23rd Floor**

**26 Federal Plaza Building**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Thursday February 4th, 2010**

**Chung chung**

"Supervisory Special Agent Bingham," answered Kate once she picked up her desk phone.

_"Hello there my super sexy Agent."_

"Well hello beautiful Butchy Benson."

Olivia chuckled at her wife's new nickname for her, _"Uhm honey, you might want to check the battery on your Blackberry?"_

Kate did then grumbled, "Fucking thing is flat again. Piece of junk; I'm taking it back to the store."

_"Good idea and you can do it before you pick me up for our appointment while you are out."_

Kate hastily shuffled over the pages on her day planner, "Shit, is that today Liv?"

_"Yes it's at five. Maybe if you had a proper cell phone it would have reminded you."_

"I'm really sorry baby. I shouldn't have forgotten, but this Beaumont murder has me swamped."

_"I know sweetie and it's fine. Will you be able to get away on time?" _

"I'm the boss and will be at the one-six no later than 1615 hours?"

_"I'll kick that cute ass of yours if you're late,"_ teased Olivia with a soft giggle.

"Yeah baby, you haven't managed to do damage to my butt yet."

Olivia cooed into the phone, _"That's because it's so firm and sexy."_

"Oh god, stop that right now."

_"You do realise I will get you to have phone sex with me one of these days."_

"Not going to happen, but I could leave now for a crib visit."

Olivia's voice hitched at the thought, _"Could you really?"_

"Say the word Liv and I am there."

_"Please darling."_

"I'm on my way, bye." Kate put down the receiver, raced to the nearest electrical store and exchanged her cell phone for a new Sony Ericson. Pleased with her purchase, she charged it in the car before pulling into a vacant parking bay outside the 16th Precinct.

-0-

Travelling in the lift to the fourth floor, she was disappointed to find Olivia and Elliot in deep conversation with Cragen, Casey, Fin and John. The detectives were huddled around the large computer monitor and Fin was explaining the circumstances behind a new case.

The group turned en masse and greeted Kate. She perched herself on the edge of a nearby desk and observed.

Fifteen minutes later, Cragen issued jobs for his lead detectives and Olivia apologised to her wife as she headed for the door, "I'll be back by four fifteen."

"I'll be here and be safe beautiful." Kate turned to Casey and smiled, "You look amazing and are glowing."

Casey rubbed her hand over her four month baby bump, "Now I'm over the morning sickness, I feel brilliant."

"How's Serena doing?"

"Obsessive, she leaves a note for the baby every morning and I love her more each day."

"That's so sweet and you guys will have to come over for lunch soon."

"That sounds great, we're free next Saturday."

"Okay, come over at noon."

"I'll put it on my calendar and talk to you later Kate."

"Take care Case and give that gorgeous wife of yours a hug for me."

"Will do, bye."

Kate sat at Olivia's desk and got into a conversation with Detective Flayer until Elliot returned.

"Liv is waiting down at your car for you," he said while taking up the chair behind his desk.

"How did the lead pan out?"

"It was a total bust. Fin and John had more luck though. They're bringing in a suspect."

"Great, I'll see you later."

"Good luck Kate," wished Elliot.

"Thanks Elliot." Kate ignored the lifts and ran down the stairs.

-0-

Olivia was sitting in the front passenger seat and Kate kissed her once she was settled behind the wheel. "You nervous?" she asked while starting the engine.

"No sweetie, I've a feeling it will be good news for us today."

"Well your intuition hasn't been wrong so far baby."

"I'm banking on it sweetie. How are you doing?"

"I've enough nerves for us both."

Olivia reached over and stroked strong fingers along Kate's right thigh, "I'm feeling horny."

Kate giggled at her wife's unreserved admission, "You're always randy."

"That's because I have a scrumptious wife who is a brilliant lover and loves me."

"Thank you for the accolades and yes, I do love you. Would you like me to attend to your problem?"

"It's not a problem, but yes."

Kate groaned and asked, "Now?"

Olivia leaned in and kissed Kate on the neck, "Uh huh sweetie."

Looking around at the sizable volume of traffic, Kate devised a plan. She turned into the next street on the left and entered a high rise parking lot. Driving to the top, she pulled into a secured bay and turned off the motor. "Thank goodness I had the windows tinted," she quipped while unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Oh yes honey," replied Olivia as she lowered the back of her seat. "I'm all yours."

"Lucky me," jested Kate before lowering her lips to her wife's eager mouth.

-0-

Kate's SUV had become a hot spot for sex over the past two months and she started carrying a travel bag in the back containing fresh underwear and personal cleaning aids.

Ten minutes passed and a sated Olivia giggled as she slipped on a new pair of briefs, "This was such a clever idea sweetheart."

"What can I say, necessity dictated I be prepared."

Olivia fastened her fly, "We should get frequent flyer points or a cut in parking fees."

"You are so bad Liv."

"Only when it comes to you."

The couple made it to their appointment with ten minutes to spare and while Kate took care of their health insurance paperwork, Olivia held onto her spare hand.

Once Kate handed the formss to the Receptionist, she returned to her wife's side and said, "I love how you touch me after we've made love."

"I can't get close enough to you Kate," confessed a smiling Olivia.

"I'm right here Liv."

"Thank you."

"Benson-Bingham," announced a nurse from the doorway.

The couple stood and followed her to a consultation room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse said before departing.

The pair sat down and Kate rubbed the small of Olivia's back, "Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

A tall brunette in her early thirties joined them moments later, "Hello Olivia and Kate, how are you both doing?"

"Great Doctor Lassiter," the couple replied in unison.

The doctor placed a file on her desk then sat down, "I have the results on your blood test Olivia and I'm happy to say you are six weeks along. Your due date is around October the nineteenth."

Olivia looked at Kate and burst into tears.

"That will be the hormones," quipped the doctor.

"Oh sweetie, we're having a baby."

"Yes we are honey and I'm so proud of you Liv."

"You had a hand in it too," reasoned Doctor Lassiter. "I'd like to do an ultra sound Olivia and see if everything is okay."

"No worries doctor," replied Olivia as she stopped weeping.

"If you'd like to go into the next room, undress and put on the robe, I'll be with you in a minute."

Olivia did as instructed in between excited kisses from Kate. "Happy?" she inquired.

"I'm delirious Kate."

-0-

Five minutes passed before the ecstatic couple were looking at the first images of their baby. They both blubbered as Doctor Lassiter explained each scan and the expected development rate.

"I'll schedule another scan for next month."

"Will you be able to determine gender by then?" asked Olivia.

"Yes."

"Okay, is there anything I should avoid?"

"No Olivia, you are extremely fit and all tests indicate there are no concerns with you carrying your baby to full term. Just be aware of your changing hormone levels. That applies to you too Kate."

Kate grinned devilishly, "We've already witnessed some changes."

The doctor smiled, "Any questions ladies?"

"No, I think you've covered everything, thank you," answered Olivia.

"It's an absolute pleasure. I'll leave you to dress and see you both in four weeks' time."

The happy couple rushed home and celebrated with a quiet dinner followed by the most untamed sex either of them had ever experienced.

-0-

In the morning, Olivia and Kate left for work early and visited Barry with the news. He was overcome with emotion and Olivia cried right alongside him.

Kate dropped her wife off at the stationhouse then drove over to the US Attorney's Office at One Street Andrew's Plaza and tapped on Abbie's open door.

"Good morning Kate, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Morning Abs, I've got exciting news, Olivia's pregnant."

Abbie jumped out of her chair and embraced her friend, "Oh honey, I'm so happy. You two are going to be terrific parents."

"Hey, if we are half as good as you and Steph, we'll be brilliant."

"Can I have that in writing for future reference?"

"Anything for you Abbie."

The two friends chatted until it was time for Kate to leave for the office and she invited Abbie and her family over for lunch the next Saturday before departing.

-0-

**16****th**** Precinct Manhattan**

**Friday February 5****th**** 2010**

**Chung chung**

Olivia walked into the Squadroom and tossed an ultrasound photo onto Elliot's desk with an exaggerated flick of her wrist, "Say hello to your godchild."

Elliot raised his brows and looked at the scan, "Fantastic Liv, absolutely fantastic." He stood and hugged his partner in one fluid motion then kissed her cheek.

Fin strolled in and took in the scene, "You owe me fifty bucks Stabler and congrats Liv. I'm real happy for ya girl."

"I gather the rabbit died," announced Munch a second later as he exited Cragen's office.

"Yep it sure did," replied a beaming Olivia. She went over the details with the guys then repeated the news to Cragen and Casey when they arrived.

Both were overjoyed and basically hugged the stuffing out of Olivia for the entire shift.

-0-


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Living To Extremes

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: The sparks and insults fly when two dedicated and independent woman meet at a crime scene on a cold winter's day in New York City. A/U

PAIRINGS: Detective Olivia Benson & OFC; ADA Casey Novak & ADA Serena Southerlyn.

RATING: MA for mature sexual content and language.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whinge to expect yourself - now bugger off!

Author's Note: Please take the time to review; it is food on which the Muse thrives. This tale is dedicated to all those who have battled and won the war. May the Great Lesbian Goddess watch over you D.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Benson-Bingham Residence**

**202 West 22****nd**** Street, Chelsea**

**0810 hours, Saturday October 16th**

**Chung chung**

Kate was doing laps in the heated pool when she felt a towel hit her on the head. She stopped swimming and stood up to find Olivia standing by the side of the pool holding the underside of her extended stomach. "Is something wrong honey?" she asked with concern.

"You know how we've been practicing all those trips to the hospital?"

"Yes baby."

"This is not a drill, my water just broke."

"Holy shit honey, I'm sorry," Kate launched herself out of the water and grabbed Olivia by the hand, "Okay, let's not panic and keep calm. How are the contractions?"

"About six minutes apart and I'm not panicking darling."

"Oh, that would be entirely all me. Shit, let's get you into the house and changed."

"I'd like a shower first Kate."

"Anything you want baby, I'll help you," responded Kate while assisting her wife into the bedroom.

"Thank you."

"Right, the hospital bag is packed and the list of people we need to contact is in the side pocket." Kate looked at Olivia and cried, "Fuck, we're having our baby."

"Yes darling, but first things first."

"Oops right."

Kate quickly undressed Olivia and once she was in the shower, Kate retrieved boxers and a tee shirt. Rushing to the second bathroom, she showered then dressed. She met Olivia back in their bedroom and helped her wife into the clothes laid out on the bed. "How are you feeling honey?" she asked.

Olivia was all smiles, "I'm really good darling and it's a shame you changed out of your bikini. You were looking mighty fine."

"You're hopeless Liv. You're having a baby and you're still checking me out."

"Horny to the end darling," declared a giggling Olivia.

Kate adoringly cupped her wife's face in her hands, "I love you so much."

"That's mutual," countered Olivia before kissing Kate feverishly. Her hands roamed over her lover's back before coming to rest on taut buttocks. Ending the kiss moments later, she husked, "Let's go deliver our baby."

-0-

**Bellevue Hospital**

**Birthing Centre**

**0831 hours Saturday October 16th**

**Chung chung**

On the way to the hospital, Olivia phoned Doctor Lassiter, Barry, Simon, Casey, Abbie and finally Elliot. All were on their way within minutes of the call.

Kate dashed into the Emergency Room and grabbed a wheelchair. Olivia's contractions were now hitting every three minutes and she was quickly processed at reception and taken to the Birthing Centre.

After being settled into a room, Doctor Lassiter joined them and spoke to the staff in attendance. Much to everyone's relief, Olivia was fully dilated an hour later.

All the expectant grandparent, godparents, uncle and pseudo aunts were pacing the outside corridors and waiting anxiously.

Inside, Kate was cradling Olivia's perspiration soaked head in the crook of her arm and lovingly wiping the wet brow with a cold cloth, "You are doing so well honey, I love you."

Olivia panted through the pain, "Love ... you ... Kate."

"I'm so proud of you Liv."

"Mmm."

"Okay Olivia, on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can," instructed the doctor.

"Nearly there honey," urged Kate excitedly.

"Kiss me darling."

Kate leaned over and pressed her lips to her wife's as the push began.

Olivia collapsed backwards seconds later and grunted loudly.

"That's it Olivia, just a little longer. The shoulders are out. That's it, push."

Olivia did and Kate bawled the instant she heard their daughter's boisterous wail, "Oh Liv, I love you so much."

After a thorough check, the baby girl was placed onto Olivia's still heaving chest. She wept soundly as did the newborn.

"She's so beautiful honey, just like her wonderful mother," sobbed Kate.

"She has your hair colour darling," observed Olivia.

"Oh Liv, you did so well."

Olivia kissed their baby on the head before a nurse took her to be cleaned, weighed, measured and foot printed.

"You must be exhausted," remarked Kate.

"I am just a little darling."

Doctor Lassiter popped up her head, "One more push Olivia then we are all done. Congratulations on your daughter and I'm happy to say there's no need for stitches."

"Phew," exclaimed a relieved Olivia. "That's a bonus, hey sweetheart?"

Kate tittered softly at her wife's comment, "Hopeless Benson."

"I bet you don't say that later tonight."

"Honey please," pleaded Kate embarrassingly.

"That's more like it," teased the brunette.

The doctor laughed at the new parents' banter then explained, "Kate, it's not uncommon for the euphoria of childbirth to spill over into arousal."

"Oh," was all Kate could say about the revelation.

"We'll talk about it in private later," suggested Olivia with a sly grin.

A nurse entered the room with a now quiet baby and returned her to Olivia's chest.

"Hello there Jorga Nancy Benson-Bingham," whispered Olivia proudly.

Kate kissed her wife, "I better go get the others and introduce our baby girl."

Olivia reached out and cradled Kate's cheek, "Wait a couple of minutes sweetie, I'd like a little time alone with my two favourite girls."

Smiling brightly, Kate responded with a nod. She gently ran her fingers across the sparse black strands of hair on her sleeping daughter's scalp, "She's gorgeous Liv."

"Yes she is."

A nurse approached and advised them, "We'll take you to your room now Olivia."

"Thank you."

"You can have a shower before your family visit."

"That sounds wonderful."

-0-

Twenty minutes later, Olivia was dressed in a gown and surrounded by family and friends. Serena was nursing her three month old son Daniel and Kate was outside calling Rich, Don and other friends with the news and inviting them over to the house Sunday to meet Jorga.

Once the last call was made, Kate returned to her wife's side and drank in the atmosphere.

When Jorga was fed and burped, she was taken to the nursery to sleep. The visitors left and the joyous parents were left alone.

Kate gently caressed Olivia's shoulder and suggested, "Get some sleep honey; you've had a busy day."

Olivia's eyelids grew heavy, "Mmm, I am pretty beat."

"I'll be right here when you wake and thank you for our beautiful child."

"Piece of cake sweetie," mumbled Olivia before closing her eyes.

Kate brushed a stray piece of hair off her wife's forehead and grinned widely. She thought about how far she had come in the near three years since meeting Olivia and a warmth spread throughout her body. Her health was stable with her check-ups now required at twelve month intervals and her markers remained level on four. On the work front, she had been kept busy, but decided to spend less time out in the field to ensure she arrived home at a decent hour to be with Olivia during the final two months of her pregnancy.

Olivia had been appreciative and Kate had spoilt her unashamedly while Casey and Serena blossomed as parents and their son Daniel thrived.

-0-

For over three hours, Kate watched over Olivia before the brunette stirred awake.

"Hey sweetie," she said. "What time is it?"

Checking the clock on the wall, Kate answered, "Ten past three."

Olivia stretched, "That was a decent nap."

"It was. Do you need anything honey?"

"Something cold to drink would be nice."

Picking up the water jug from the roll-away table, Kate stood, "I'll go ask the nurse for some ice. How about something to eat? You haven't eaten since breakfast honey."

Olivia smiled cheekily, "Anything with chocolate will do sweetie."

"You got it, I'll be right back."

Kate returned a short time later carrying the water jug, two large drink containers and a paper bag.

Olivia was nursing Jorga and the baby was happily gurgling.

"I see she has your appetite," taunted Kate while placing the items on the table.

Smiling, Olivia looked to her wife, "I could take that two ways darling."

"Either way, it's all good Liv."

"So what have you got there?"

"I've got icy cold fruit juice, turkey on wheat and a chocolate muffin."

"It all sounds yummy darling and while you eat I can feed _"Little Miss Hungry"_ here."

Kate held one of the drinks up to Olivia's lips, "You need your nourishment more honey. How long has Jorga been here?"

"Around five minutes and thank you for all this."

Jorga finished four minutes later and Kate burped her while Olivia ate.

By four thirty, Jorga was fast asleep and back in the nursery and Kate was lying on her side beside Olivia. "How do you feel?" she inquired.

"Very much loved and extremely fortunate."

"I do too Liv. I'm totally in awe of what you've done."

Olivia giggled, "I had good support."

"I'm glad I can take my two girls home at eight in the morning."

"So am I darling. Did you manage to call everyone before?"

"Yes and they will all be over on Sunday."

"Thanks Kate." Olivia yawned and snuggled into her wife's chest, "I love you."

"I love you beautiful, go to sleep."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Will you be able to sleep?"

Kate kissed the top of Olivia's head, "I think I better while I can."

The couple slept until after ten when Jorga loudly requested a feeding.

-0-

**Benson-Bingham Residence**

**202 West 22****nd**** Street, Chelsea**

**Monday October 26****th**** 2010**

**Chung chung**

"Don't hesitate to call me dad," offered Kate before finishing her cereal.

"I won't and I have the list of phone numbers clipped to the refrigerator in case of emergency."

"I can't thank you enough for being here and helping Liv."

"You don't need to, besides I have that play gym to build in the backyard."

Standing and placing her empty bowl on the sink, Kate kissed her father goodbye then left for the office.

Twenty two minutes later she met AD Hind in the hallway as she exited the lift and he handed her a file, "Good morning Kate, how's the family?"

"Everyone is absolutely wonderful and good morning. I gather we have a new case."

"Correct, looks like detectives over at the two-four have a DB that exhibited a similar COD as the Bronte and Callaghan murders in Chicago."

"So the Unsub has a new hunting ground?"

"It would appear so Kate."

"I'll take Rich over to the two-four and get started."

"I'll leave you to it and keep me informed on any progress."

"Will do Frank."

-0-

Kate and Richard were leaving the stationhouse with Detectives Greg Larson and Jennifer Scott when Olivia called. "Good morning honey," answered Kate.

_"A good morning to you too, are you busy?"_

"Rich and I are on a new case involving the two-four. There's a connection to two murders in Chicago. We're about to go to Police Plaza One, but I have a few minutes for my beautiful wife."

_"I just called to say thank you for not waking me this morning."_

"You're welcome, how did you sleep?"

"_Very well and your dad has been excellent. Jorga is totally bewitched by_ _him."_

"He's a charmer all right."

_"I better let you go darling."_

"I'll see you later honey, I love you."

"Love you too Kate."

Kate closed her phone then reached for the car door handle.

-0-

**Benson-Bingham Residence**

**202 West 22****nd**** Street, Chelsea**

**Monday October 26****th**** 2010**

**Chung chung**

Olivia turned on the baby monitor beside the bed, slipped under the covers and was about to doze off when Kate called. Reaching for the cell phone, she answered sleepily, "Hey sweetie, let me guess, you are going to tell me you are flying to Chicago?"

Kate chuckled, _"Wiseass and no. The Agents are coming here in the morning. I just wanted to know if you or dad needed anything and I'm sorry I woke you."_

"We're fine and I'm happy you're on the way home."

_"I'm just at the store now and will be there in ten."_

"I'll stay awake for you sweetie. I've missed you."

_"Bye honey."_

A short time later, Kate was greeted at the door by her father, "Welcome home. Dinner is in the oven and will be ready in an hour. Jorga is sound asleep as is Olivia and I am off home. See you in the morning Kathryn."

"Thanks dad and drive safe." Kate walked her father to his car then returned inside.

After hanging up her coat, she checked on Jorga in the nursery then crept into the master bedroom. Olivia was curled up in bed and breathing deeply, so Kate collected a change of clothes and silently entered the ensuite.

Once she was done showering, she went into the living room to watch the news.

-0-

Forty minutes passed and Olivia staggered into the room, "Hey darling, sorry I fell asleep." She lowered herself onto Kate's lap and snuggled into the warm neck.

Kate kissed Olivia's ruffled hair and inhaled the scent that was uniquely her wife's mixture of honeydew shampoo and lavender soap, "It's all right baby, I know you have to grab your sleep when you can."

"Mmm, how is your case going?"

"We have several promising leads to track down first thing in the morning. How was your afternoon?"

"Tiring, your daughter was extremely fussy."

Kate tittered then kissed her wife again, "So I get ownership when she's naughty?"

"Yes sweetie, that's how it works."

"Oh I love you so much. How about you go back to bed?"

With gentle nips to Kate's throat, Olivia smoothly caressed her back, "Will you come with me?"

Kate melted into her wife's touch, "Oh yes Liv. Just let me turn off the oven first."

"Don't take too long," suggested Olivia as she stood.

"I won't." Standing, Kate ran to the kitchen and after turning the oven dial off, raced towards the bedroom in time to hear Jorga's rowdy cry, "I'll get her Liv."

"THANKS KATE," yelled Olivia from the room down the hall.

Entering the nursery, Kate said to the fidgeting baby, "Hey little one, smells like you are in need of a diaper change." She picked Jorga up and placed her on the changing table. Setting to work, Jorga quickly stopped crying and began to coo as Kate cuddled her.

After some gently rocking, Jorga fell back into sleep and Kate settled her into the crib. Kate watched her daughter for several minutes before making her way to the bedroom where she stripped off swiftly and joined her wife.

"Welcome home sweetie."

"I love you," said Kate with tear filled eyes. She moved into Olivia's arms and added, "I am forever yours my baby."

"Yes you are and I am yours."

"You are so beautiful Liv."

-0-

**Epilogue**:

By the end of December, Olivia had returned to work and showered the Squad with photos of Jorga.

Elliot happily played the proud godfather until Chief of Detectives Muldrew arrived to present Olivia with her promotion to Detective 1st Grade and Elliot to Sergeant.

As celebrations continued over at the one-six, Kate was summoned into Frank Hind's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, come in and please close the door Kate."

Kate did as directed then sat down in one of the two leather chairs in front of Hind's desk.

"I wanted you to know the Director has spoken to me and advised me that former Deputy Lawler has taken a deal with the State Attorney and received two years imprisonment."

"I can't believe the bastard managed to stave off judgement for so long. It's amazing how a smart Attorney can tie up the legal system when paid enough money."

"The prick's lucky to get off so lightly. Director Lewis has recommended you for promotion, seems this office is short one appointed Deputy. The Director has also recommended Richard be promoted to Supervisor of the unit."

With arched brows, Kate took a moment to reply, "I don't know what to say sir."

"You deserve it Kate, your handling of the Chicago and New York serial homicides was outstanding and as a Deputy, you'll be able to choose the amount of time you spend out in the field."

Kate grinned glowingly at that proposition, "That's certainly a bonus and a very welcomed alternative to a busy schedule working cases."

"The promotion will be officially announced on the thirty first at eleven am."

Standing up, Kate leaned across the table and shook Frank's hand, "Sounds good sir, if you'll excuse me, I have the Johnson interview in ten minutes."

"You're excused and congratulations."

Kate was beaming broadly as she exited the office. Not wanting to disturb Olivia at work, she decided to wait until she arrived home to share her good news.

-0-

Olivia secured the front door of the house and called out for Kate. There was no reply and as the residence was in darkness, she turned on the foyer light and found a note on the hallway table.

Picking it up, she giggled out loud when she read Kate's message:

**Yummy mommy, **

**Our gorgeous daughter is having a sleep over with her grandpa.**

**She will be home bright and early in the morning.**

**I am in our bathtub waiting for you.**

**We have some celebrating to do my beautiful wife.**

Putting down the note, Olivia took off her overcoat and hung it up on the corner rack. Slipping off her grey pin striped suit jacket, Olivia ran up the stairs and stripped off her boots and remaining clothing. She noted the dim light shining from under the bathroom door and grinned madly as she opened the door to a candle lit room.

"Welcome home beautiful," greeted Kate from her position in the large tub.

"Hello my wonderful and resourceful wife," replied Olivia as she stepped into the warm water. "This is a really nice idea."

Kate pulled Olivia into her arms and waited for her to settle against her chest, "I received good news this morning from Frank."

"I have some of my own, but you go first."

Kate slowly and gently kissed Olivia on the nape of her neck, "I'm being promoted on Thursday."

"Oh sweetie, well done and I'm so proud of you. I gather you are replacing the long absent Lawler."

"I am and the dick got two years imprisonment. I'll be keeping more regular office hours and can pick and choose when I go out into the field."

Olivia turned to nestle against Kate's neck, "Won't you miss investigating?"

"Yes, but I'll adjust. Liv, you and Jorga are my top priorities and it will be nice to spend more time at home with you girls."

"Now I feel guilty because my work hours are so erratic at the best of times."

"Well you are home early today."

"That's only because Munch got sick of hearing me rave on about Jorga. He told me to leave."

Kate chuckled softly into Olivia's hair, "You are hopeless honey. Now share your good news."

"Elliot was promoted and so was your wife."

Kate hugged Olivia tighter, "Oh Liv, that is just awesome and may I say, about bloody time."

"Mmm, you're awesome," purred the brunette. "What do you have planned for us this evening?"

"We are going to enjoy our bath then eat dinner and end with an early night."

"I like your plan, but I'd like to make one amendment."

Kate arched an eyebrow at her wife, "Only one?"

With a sly grin, Olivia lowered her voice and huskily murmured, "Yes, I'd like you to make love to me now."

"Absolutely Olivia, the order of events is highly negotiable."

With soft pecks to Kate's neck, Olivia reflected her inner thoughts, "I love you and I adore our life."

"Living to extremes beautiful," responded Kate before kissing her wife thoroughly and sealing their fate.

The End


End file.
